Awakening the Devil King
by De4thknight
Summary: Two months went by since 'Highschool DxD: Awakening' and Rayne returns as the demon slayer once again, killing stray devils and lesser demons but it won't be long before he is pulled into the Sekirei plan and will probably have to deal with his old team and his new team. Once this tournament is over he will probably end up becoming a harem king on both teams. (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

(For those who haven't read Highschool DxD: Awakening well you should read that first before reading this.)

Two months later inside the mansion of Rias Gremory and her peerages, relaxing and doing regular things what they always do, continues going to school and returns back home and try to get stronger when fighting stray devils and other monsters that are coming out of the darkness, strong deadly monsters that comes through terrorising the innocent people of this world. It is also the time when someone comes arriving on the front door, seeing its Sona and her peerages arriving on time. One of Rias' friends opens the door for them to let them enter inside then closes the door.

"Glad you all showed up." Octavia said standing there looking at them, she has black thigh high boots, wearing a black crop top and a long bright red coat and has long pink hair. She walks to the side allowing them through. "Rias will be down in a minute."

Sona looks back to Octavia "Yes well we couldn't teleport inside... since were nearby we might as well come here to see the gang again."

"Hmn..." She looks back seeing Rias coming downstairs and her new bishop member named Rossweisse.

Rossweisse joined the team when Odin abandoned her five weeks ago, causing her to feel lonely and heartbroken but Rias brought her in and turned her into a devil. She wears her proper suit while Rias comes down the stairs wearing her usual Kuoh academy uniform, both walks over to Sona and the other peerages then to Octavia letting her walk to find the others.

"Glad you could show up Sona."

"Yes well maybe we should cancel that tennis game." She looks back "Unless you're thinking of still playing?"

"Of course not..."

"Well that sucked..." Saji said

"Of course you would say that." Sona looks to him "Keep it up and i might have to discipline you again."

"Uhm... sorry..." he took a few steps back away from Sona when she said that

Rias slightly laughs "Come we should get something to drink." She turns to the side and goes to the living room, soon Sona would do the same thing and so does her peerages

As they sit down to relax Octavia and Rossweisse comes back with the others seeing Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko and another new member of their team named Hakufu Sonsaku. She became part of all of this when she joined their academy, fighting Koneko in a battle and defeated her back then and because of that Koneko wanted to get stronger by becoming her student, Hakufu accepted it and eventually she found out about the other side of this world that is hidden to the humans, finding out about devils and fallen angels and everything she soon ends up joining Rias' team as a devil, becoming the rook of her part finally completing her major chess pieces except for her pawns.

(Think of her as a special guest star of this story.)

She stands next to Koneko wearing Kuoh academy uniform as well, looking at the others then to Rias trying to play cool and not say a word. "So Sona... what other business shall we discuss about?" Rias said sitting down on the couch crossing her legs and leaning back.

"I see that your queen isn't around... is she still in the underworld fixing her problem with her father?"

"Yes... she wanted to be there and since my pawn isn't here i decided to just do what i do around here, plus i got my hands on two strong chess pieces, Rossweisse and Hakufu."

"Yes i can see that." She looks up at the two "You have made a perfect team, shame your best pawn isn't here."

"My team is perfect without my pawn not being here."

"It's been what... two months?"

"Yes..."

"Well he's probably off joining a human tournament."

"What do you mean?" Rias leans forward to grab a cup of tea

Sona was drinking hers before she said anything else. "Heard of a group called Sekirei?"

"I heard of them." Rossweisse said "They are strong humanoid fighters from a ship that crashed here long ago, i heard there was only a few who survived it. You could say there aliens but we thought of sparring them."

"Well there are more and there making a tournament for them all, every Sekirei in a city called Kamikura will be there to find their so called 'Ashikabe' and begin their fight against one another until one left is standing."

"Why do i care much about this tournament?"

"Because i heard Riser Phenex is there and also Azazel."

"Why would Azazel care about something about this?" Octavia asks

Sona looks to Octavia "Because he isn't going after the Sekirei's..." She looks back to Rias "He's after your pawn."

Rias stops drinking her tea and putting it back down on the table in front of her. "Why would Rayne be going there, and what is he doing there in the first place?"

"Hmn... he doesn't know yet but he will find out and might join."

"Rayne... wouldn't join something like that, besides this tournament doesn't concern me and i shouldn't be bothering Rayne at this time."

"Alright then." She started to smile "Although it is pointed out that most Sekirei's are all females, all they have to do is find their 'Ashikabi' and they are bound to them. Maybe Rayne might accidently bump into a Sekirei."

"..."

Saji started laughing "What a lucky bastard... he can find alot of women and begin his harem there."

"Rayne... wouldn't do that." Rias said "He would not go there and start participating in this Sekirei tournament."

"Well no one is really stopping him." Sona finishes drinking "He is becoming a man after all and i think he will spend what's left of his time doing whatever he wants, he already did what he wants with you and Akeno." She smiles again

Rias leans back having her eyes widen and blushing a bit "How do you know of that!" She stands up "Who told you that..."

"It was just a little rumour." She places her cup on the table "About Rias and Akeno just lost their virginities to a certain pawn."

"..."

"So it is true."

"Shut up..." She sits back down crossing her arms looking away "Rayne wouldn't find Sekirei's... he's busy fighting monsters out there anyway..."

"Very well then." She stands up "But eventually someone will get a liking on him."

While Rias sits there embarrassed that she found out that she lost herself to Rayne in that mad threesome in a shrine, Rias did started to worry a bit about Rayne thinking he could be part of this tournament even if he doesn't know it yet which will soon bring his attention after he's done on what he is doing.

In the city of Kamikura on the day time Rayne stands on one of the buildings looking down at the view, having a few cuts and marks on his clothes after he just got out a fire fight against something that wasn't like a stray devil it was something else. Rayne stands there by the edge having his black long coat moving back due to the wind blowing through his face, pushing his red hair back but he tends to ignore it. He wields his claymore blade on his back and his handguns on his waists; he holds his double barrel shotgun called 'Revenant' in his hand aiming the front of the gun on the ground.

He looks out there over this city sensing the presences of many lesser demons out there, hiding and murdering people when they have the chance to do it. He holds his double barrel tight then begins to continue his job here, kill lesser demons.

In an abandon warehouse outside the city Rayne comes walking through the front door, not drawing any of his weapons he keeps on walking through this empty warehouse knowing there's lesser demons here, crawling on the walls and the ceiling hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. Six of these lesser demons that are mutated humanoid creatures comes jumping down to land on top of him, all of them come down to attack Rayne however Rayne quickly turns back grabbing his sword and comes striking through all of them slicing them to bits, letting their blood go over his clothes but he didn't care, he gave them an instant kill.

Elsewhere Rayne was force to go chasing after a reaper, chasing after this large reaper wearing what a reaper always wears and a long scythe with the blade of it having this purple energy, the two will be running through the night in the docks the reaper started jumping on the warehouses and teleporting when in danger, Rayne was running after it holding his double barrel he fired the first shell but he missed then fired again and only hit only a slight bit on the back of the reaper. This thing turns back letting off a screech then vanishes and appears near him; causing Rayne to draw out his blade and clashes against its scythe, taking a few steps back while the reaper comes right in his face screeching at him however Rayne draws out one of his guns and fired its head in, breaking it off it goes running to the side letting Rayne continues firing at it and once it got close he swings forth to shatter it to bits.

In another area in the middle of the night, running on a mansion he comes jumping off of it and lands on top of a lesser demon creature, standing on top of it looking down at it while it looks back to Rayne, letting off a screech before Rayne blows its face off with the double barrel. Rayne got the feeling there was something behind him, which he was right he quickly jumps out of the way as this larger one comes blasting out the side of the mansion, seeing this huge one that is greyish and have horns on its head, this large beast is almost ten feet tall and it comes swinging its claws down at Rayne.

After the fight of that thing Rayne was riding down the streets on his motorcycle, coming down to his apartment arriving at 5:40 AM. He comes riding to the front and parks it on the side of the street, getting off his bike and taking off his helmet he walks up the steps and unlocks his door with a key, opening the door and walking right in and closing the door behind him, dropping the helmet on a small table in the small lounge room that only has a small TV in the corner and a table in the middle that is close to the floor, once he dropped his helmet he takes out his handguns and his double barrel and places them in the kitchen table then goes to grab a can of coke from the fridge and drinks pretty much half it before sitting down on a seat in the kitchen.

Rayne lets a deep sighs about to take a drink but he looks down to his hand, looking at his black ring with a skull on it and has red on the eyes of it, thinking back in the past when he arrived in this bar area controlled by hunters like him however since he is now a devil they are no longer his friends. Rayne just simply walked right in the bar two months ago walking right in and getting everyone's attention, most of them knew who he was and some were ready to draw out their weapons to attack him but he wasn't here for a fight, he goes walking to the bar looking at a woman standing there named Maria that just served someone a drink then turns her attention to Rayne.

"Hello Rayne..." She said placing her hands on the bar table and leans forward "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know... but i am here for the boss."

She turns her head to the side seeing the boss coming through that door with two hunters behind him, he comes in wearing a greyish suit and a blue tie on and appears to be in his thirties, he's got short gray hair and green eyes and is smoking a cigarette as he comes walking past the other hunters and walks up to Rayne. Rayne finally turned back seeing him there with the others looking over at the two, Maria moved back away from the bar table knowing that something bad is about to happen.

"Rayne... or should i now call you the abomination?"

"Call me what you want boss... you know why i am here."

"Your here to ask me and everyone here to spare your friends, the devils who turned you into one of them. You are now an enemy to us hunters who have lost everything because of people like them."

Rayne looks to the guys by the pool table taking a few steps forward looking towards Rayne then he looks to his right seeing the others coming closer. Rayne looks back to the boss "Astaroth is dead."

"So you finally killed him."

"Yes."

"Well good for you, you ended up turning into a devil to –"

"To defeat Astaroth... there was no way i could defeat him as a human, it had to be done like this and if you understand the truth abou –"

"I understand clearly Rayne... we heard you were force to turn into a devil and you never thought of killing those people, why didn't you do what you were suppose to do? You wanted to kill every devil but yet you became a hypocrite and now look at you." He looks at his clothes then back to him.

"I got the job done, killing them will trigger a war and if i did kill them then i will end up being with them on the ground. This has changed me and so can all of you, not everything is the enemy here."

The boss breathes in his cigarette then blows it out in his face "You have been paying too much attention to those devils, what did they do to get you on their side?"

"They told me the truth... they told me that my girlfriend was a fallen angel and killed me. They told me that Astaroth is a power hungry devil that wants to change my fate... oh and did you know that Gabriel is an angel?"

He turned his head to the side remaining silent after he heard about Gabriel. "Gabriel's –"

"An angel... and he have been under your noses the whole time, you all didn't know until they told me and i saw him spread his angelic wings, he is an angel and nothing more."

"And... we should believe in your word?"

"Spare my friends... take me on if you want but if you touch them..." He walks to the side of him "There will be a reckoning, watch who you will be targeting." He walks past him but stops as two people stands in front of him.

"Let him go." He said to them causing them to back off, he turns his body to the side looking at Rayne "Know this Rayne... we will not change what we are, soon some of us will join the Hero Faction and we will fight anyone out there who stands in our way... including those friends of yours."

"Very well then... have it your way." He walks out of there, the doors closed when he walked outside he looks back and lets a deep sighs of relieved, thought he was going to fight them all however they spared him for now but he knows this isn't over.

Back in the apartment Rayne finally went to bed, going in this small room with a blanket and pillow on the floor, not exactly a bed but he will be force to lie on it but before he goes to sleep wearing only his pants he decided to check on his phone, noticing a voice message on his phone, he presses the play button and moves it to his ear to listen to whoever it is hearing Akeno's voice.

"Hey Rayne it's been a while... i just wanted to hear your voice, Rias as well is worried that you haven't called us back it's been months since we saw your face. Please call me back Rayne..." That was all Rayne could listen to on the message, seeing it's been two days since she called him.

Rayne looks at the phone then turns it off before lying back on the pillow, looking at the ceiling trying to slowly close his eyes. "It's been that long huh..." He said in his mind slowly closing his eyes "I am sorry Akeno... Rias..."

When the sun finally comes up Rayne gets out of his apartment at three in the morning, coming out of the room leaving his guns and stuff inside, locking the door then walks down the steps seeing the owner of this apartment walking up to Rayne having a serious look while Rayne stops on the last step having his hands in his pocket.

"Rayne... when the hell are you going to pay up!"

"I told you already... not until that idiot pays up... he will come around in a few days don't worry."

"There better be cash at my front door or else you won't be living in that apartment anymore... just how much are you getting from this guy anyway?"

He smiles looking down at the ground then back to him "Five hundred thousand dollars." He walks past him after that causing him to be frozen hearing that, looking back at Rayne seeing him jumping on his bike and riding into town without a helmet.

"I can't believe i finally found someone to actually sell that damn colt... never thought i would actually get that much even though i was asking for seven hundred thousand." Rayne said to himself in his mind while going down the street "Oh well at least it's enough... but.." He thinks back seeing the mansion with Rias and Akeno at the front door "I already have a home... guess i can spend the rest of my money on whatever the hell i wanted."

In the big city near a subway station entrance Rayne goes there leaning against the metal fence of it checking his phone while his bike is elsewhere, he looks up seeing some heavy armoured vehicles driving through here seeing four of them driving past Rayne. He started to wonder if were under attack although they probably should have done that long ago, seeing MBI on those armoured vehicles driving past wondering if they are after the lesser demons he's been killing around the place.

"They seem to be in a hurry..." He said to himself and checks his phone again, looking through the people he can fast call to, scrolling down seeing Akeno's name on it. "Might as well see what she wants..." He presses her name and moves his phone to the side of his face waiting for her to answer.

Suddenly his call goes to voice message knowing Akeno isn't answering, he checks the phone but he turns it off not giving her a message. He lets a deep sighs then hears a female woman screaming nearby, looking to the side he goes running up the stairs nearby heading on the high walkthrough he goes running until finally hearing her screaming again, looking up seeing it's coming from above.

"Look out below!" A woman shouts down to Rayne

Rayne just stands there having his eyes wide "What the fu –" He ends up being that woman's cushion, she comes crashing on top of him sending them on the ground with her on top of him.

"Ouchie... that hurts..." She slowly sits up still on top of him looking down at him "Oh I'm so sorry..." She sits up looking at him while he lies there.

Rayne sighs while lying there looking up at her. "Can you... get off of me..."

"Oh..." She just noticed it now. "I'm so sorry..." She moves off of him and Rayne started to sit up then stands back up "Are you ok?"

He sighs again "Not really..." Then looks back to her "What are the hell you doing flying from the sky... what kind of angel are you?"

"Oh I'm not an angel... well I'm kind of an angel..." She scratches her head slightly laughing "I thought i could fly... but i was wrong i can't do that yet."

"She's telling the truth..." He said in his mind looking at her not listening to her talking. "She doesn't have an angelic aura like Gabriel... she isn't a fallen angel." He finally speaks out "So who are you then?"

"Who am i?" She punches the air in front of him "I am a Sekirei number eighty eight... i am Musubi."

"Sekirei...?" He tilts his head a bit

"What you haven't heard of a Sekirei before?"

"Not really... i seen many species but Sekirei isn't one of them."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Well i am a fist type Sekirei, one of the best!"

"Well... your an eighty eight so that doesn't sound that much good."

"Is that so?" She would charge without any warning, giving him a hard punch from both her fists hitting his chest, causing him to gasp then sends him flying back flying over the steps and comes hitting against a stack of bins, smashing through them then coughs out blood feeling she just broke three or two of his ribs.

"Is that good enough for you?" Musubi said walking over stopping on the steps looking down at Rayne seeing him slowly getting up, she started to laugh down at him "Look at you... you're a mess..."

Rayne got back up having his hand over his chest, his red ring started to glow a bit but it slowly faded away as he tried to calm down. "You little..." He looks behind her seeing someone jumping down from a building, landing on the walkthrough behind her.

"Hmn?" She looks back and suddenly she takes a hit from behind by a fallen angel blade, taking the hit to the chest and sends her falling down the steps and hitting the ground hard.

"..." Rayne looks over seeing it's a fallen angel, standing there in his gray raincoat and a gray hat on covering his eyes and hair. Rayne looks over to Musubi seeing she is still alive. "Hey!"

The angel blade vanishes from Musubi but blood splatters over the ground while the fallen angel walks down the steps turning his attention to Rayne. "Rayne... my master has ordered me to kill you."

"Is that so..." He looks to Musubi then to him.

He looks back to Musubi seeing she is still moving "Can't believe she is still alive..." He summons another angelic blade "Oh well." He turns back to Rayne.

Rayne ends up charging towards him summoning his blade in front of him and comes swinging forth while he does the same, both of them clash their blades at one another however Rayne had more strength than him. He shatters his angelic blade and strikes almost through him, sending his blood spilling on the ground while Rayne stands tall standing behind him, no mercy whatsoever he returns his sword back into his ring then looks back to Musubi while the man falls to the ground.

Musubi just lies there breathing heavily and trying to breathe, having her chest impaled she looks up at Rayne seeing him standing there lending his hand down to her. "Take my hand..." He said to her only hearing a faint bit of his voice, noticing him looking around then back to her "You're going to be alright... i won't let you die with him... My name is Rayne by the way... i am a slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

Musubi lays asleep leaning against the building in an alleyway, slowly waking up after she felt a few hits across her face a bit by Rayne who was kneeling down in front of her; he was looking left to the right at the two alleyways knowing that more of them are coming through here. Musubi finally opens her eyes looking ay Rayne, only having her eyes half shut when Rayne turns his attention back to Musubi sighs relieved that she is alright.

"Musubi... you alright? Come on we can't stay here forever."

"What..." She turns her head to the side then back to him "What happen?"

"You just got impaled by a fallen angel." He stands back up having his claymore blade on his back

"Wh..." She started to remember what happen seeing an energy blade impaling her chest, finally her eyes widen up for the moment then to normal "..."

"Yeah don't worry... your healed." He looks at her gut seeing her skin all healed

Musubi looks down then to him "Did you just save me?"

"Of course i did... i healed you using my energy, don't ask how i can do it... you wouldn't believe me."

She had her mouth a bit opened then started to blush a bit looking at Rayne when he said that he healed her, slowly she gets back up but she tripped and falls on him forcing him to have his arms around her to catch her, getting her body to press against his.

"Rayne..." She looks up to him still blushing

"So you remember my name..."

"Yes..."

"Uhm..." He grabs both her shoulders and moves her back "This is not a good time to make out right now... we got fallen angels on my back and i can't do it if you're hurt."

"Fallen angels?"

"What you haven't seen them? They're the ones who almost killed you."

"I... i know but... i never seen a fallen angel before?"

"Seriously?" He looks out on one of the alleyways and goes walking to the end of it. "Come on." He said looking at her then to the end.

She will follow where the two will stop at the end looking left to right on the streets seeing if the fallen angels are around. He lies back against the wall and looks at Musubi "Alright i think it's cleared." Rayne said "Let's go."

Rayne walks out of the alley however just when he got out of there he looks to the side seeing a few angelic blade projectiles coming towards him, he didn't have enough time to draw his sword he pushed Musubi back in the alleyway while he took four hits to the chest, he coughs out blood and moves back while Musubi gasps seeing him impaled.

"Rayne!"

"I'm fine..." He looks over to the fallen angel who did that, seeing a male with a black suit and black feathered wings, having red short hair and red eyes, having two angelic blades on him. "That bastard..."

"So the stories are true about you." He comes walking towards him "We picked you on a good time."

"Well then..." He started pulling the blades out of him, letting them fall to the ground then vanishes. "What took you lot so long..." His ring started to glow then out from the ring comes forth his blade yet again. "My weapon is awake... my Rebellious..."

"The legend of that weapon is so true..." he stares at that sword as he aims it at him. "The legendary blade... Rebellious."

"Yeah..."

As they stare at one another ready to attack Musubi comes running past Rayne and charges towards the fallen angel. "Hey wait!" Rayne called her but she charges anyway.

The fallen angel sighs and throws one of his spears at her but she ducks and sends that blade towards Rayne, he breaks it with one swing of his sword and when the fallen angel tries to swing at her she stops and misses his swing, she charges again and does the same thing she did to Rayne giving him two hard punches to his chest hard sending him flying back and smashing into a large mailbox, sending that falling back with him lying on top of it.

"Well then... forgot you can do that..."

Musubi looks back smiling "Yep... I'm a fist type Sekirei!"

"Mhmmnn..." Rayne looks around then to the fallen angel "He's down for now... if he attacks again then he's a dead man." He turns back "We should get out of here before more come."

"Ok..." She looks back to him and walks after him "And Rayne... thank you."

Rayne looks back slightly smiling "Your welco –" Suddenly he hears an explosion nearby, looking out seeing a destroyed burning motorcycle comes sliding on the streets towards Rayne. "..."

The two fallen angels comes walking towards them one was female and the other was a male, both holding blades one was yellow and the other was purple. Musubi stands ready raising her fists up ready for another fight, they stopped and stands ready for a fight too however Musubi looks to the side seeing Rayne taking a few steps forward holding his sword tight then began getting this black and red aura around his whole body while he looks down at his bike.

"That... was my... bike..." He looks back to the two walking over his burning bike ignoring the flames as they don't seem to be hurting him. "Again a fallen angel destroys MY BIKE!"

"Rayne?"

"Musubi... please back away..." He turns towards her having his eyes glowing a bit "If you don't want to see this then you better leave me alone..."

"..." She started moving backwards seeing his aura going violent and dark "Rayne..."

Rayne looks back at them and when they come charging towards them he swings his sword sending forth this large twisted destructive blast at them, pretty much incinerating them on impact and sends that blast towards the buildings smashing right through them, luckily there was no one inside of them but he did cause alot of damage out here, removing them and then he turns his attention to the other fallen angel on the floor. Rayne spreads his wings causing Musubi to watch and sees his devil wings, he started walking towards the injured fallen angel but he got up and spreads his wings as well, turning back and about to take flight however Rayne grabbed one of his wings to stop him then finishes this with a stab through the back of his body, ending him here and now and incinerating his body in the process too.

"He's... a devil..." Musubi said watching his destructive powers "Rayne..."

Once it was all secure Rayne returns to normal and his blade vanishes, returning back to his ring and returning back to normal. He lets a deep sighs and looks back knowing that Musubi saw the whole thing, she was frighten seeing his dark aura like he was someone else Rayne didn't say a word he looks forward having his back towards her, he was about to walk off however he stops and turns his head to the side.

"I saved your life... you should go... let's hope that you don't see me and that form again." He looks forward and started walking off while Musubi stays where she is.

Rayne pretty much walked all the way back to his apartment, keeping his guard up knowing that there could be more fallen angels out there but he did detect another fallen angel that saw the fight, he didn't say anything about it and just as he left that fallen angel left as well. Rayne walked all the way to his apartment where he will take off his coat and shirt, seeing his shirt having three holes at the front of it, throwing it to the ground and goes to have a hot shower for a while, standing in there for a while standing there thinking about what happen out there and started to get some flashbacks of his previous encounters with fallen angels especially Raynare. Rayne ends up punching a hole through the shower window and got a few cuts on his fists, he looks at his fist seeing them bloodied and his blood goes down his hand when the water flows down him, he had enough staying in the shower he got out of there and walks back to his bedroom while his hand heals then goes straight to bed to try and relax and get some rest for now, after what happen today he just revealed himself to a girl and almost got her killed by fallen angels and even lost his bike for the second time by a fallen angel.

In two hours Rayne sleeps until finally he slowly opens his eyes having his body turned to the side, just as he opens his eyes halfway he notices there was someone lying there on the bed next to him, as he opened his eyes widen seeing it was Musubi causing him to gasp and move back, jumping off the bed and moving against the wall while she lies there scratching her eyes and slowly sitting up on the bed.

"Woah... déjà vu... I mean... what the hell Musubi?"

Musubi looks over to Rayne scratching her eyes as she fell asleep too, looking up at Rayne "Hey Rayne... good morning..."

"Uhm Musubi... it isn't morning..."

"Oh... well goodnight.."

"Musubi... what... are you... doing here?"

She stretches her arms and slowly stands back up "I came to say thank you... but since you were asleep i thought i could sleep with you."

"Musubi... you do know what you saw right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know you shouldn't be here or else those fallen angels will go after you, i can't afford to have someone get hurt in my affairs. I told you to leave."

"I know but... i was afraid at first but deep down... you have a kind heart..." She walks closer to him placing her hand over his chest "When you transform into... 'That' i noticed your heart has suffered alot..." She moves her hand down looking at his scars and stab wounds over his body. "Haven't you..."

"Yes..." He moves his hands off of him and walks away from her "You really shouldn't be here, my past is complicated and so is my life." He looks back to her "You don't want to be in this right now Musubi... just leave now."

"But i can't..." She presses her body against his chest "I found my Ashikabi..." She places her hands back on his chest "I am stronger than you think you know, i did broke your ribs and i took care of that fallen angel for you. I am stronger than you think Rayne; you don't need to be afraid of losing me."

"After what you saw..." He grabs both her hands "You saw how capable i am and you still care... you were frightened to hell when you saw me like that. Why would you come back?"

"You only wanted to help me... although usually the guy goes berserk when they got their woman on the ground hurt..."

"Yeah well... this is the second time i lost my bike from those idiots."

"Well it doesn't matter there gone, you saved me and i should give you a reward for saving me, thank you Rayne." She moved both her and his hands to the side and gives him a kiss when she presses harder on his chest, blushing alot when she gives him a kiss and pushing him back against the wall.

As she seals herself to him with a kiss the room soon started to glow and so does she, Rayne may has the devil wings but he is about to see a Sekirei spread her wings. Rayne has his eyes opens seeing these pink wings spreading at the back of her, they pretty much reach the other side of the room and once she stopped kissing him she moved back sighing relieved having her eyes closed.

She slowly opens her eyes once the light vanishes and her wings returns inside of her, she smiles at Rayne while he just stands there shock to see her wings like that. "What did..."

"I am a Sekirei..." She said while blushing, holding her hands together in front of her down her waist "Fist of my contract... Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi."

"..."

Musubi moves her hands up placing them back on his chest again "It is done... I have chosen my Ashikabi... do as you please of me, i am yours to serve and protect."

"Uhm... do as i please to you... as in..."

"Hmn?" She tilts her head to the side confused

"Never mind... but since your my 'Sekirei' i guess i have to tell you about my li–"

"Oh before you say anything else... can i take a shower?"

"What?"

"Well i feel a bit sweaty..." She moves her hands to her shirt moving it out and forth letting the air in and out of her clothes. "Lying in bed with these clothes and fighting... i haven't had a shower in ages..."

"Seriously?..." He sighs and looks to the door "There's a bathroom in there... just go take a bath while i start to pack things up."

"Ok!" She started to walk out of the room but before she leaves she looks back to Rayne "Maybe it would be good if you give me a massage in the bath?"

"..." He blushed a bit seeing her walking away, he looks to the side then looks out having his eyes widen as he just thought of something. "Oh no... I wonder how the others react to all of this... Akeno..."

He soon started hearing his door banging as the owner of this apartment was outside knocking on the door. Rayne walks over to it but he looks over seeing his bag on the kitchen table having his guns out, he walks over and places them through his coat but place his double barrel elsewhere before looking back and will walk over to open the door before it's all secure.

"Hey... what's wrong?"

"Care to explain why a woman came through the window two hours ago? And what was that bright light in your room?"

"Uhhh window?" He turns to the side and thinks for the moment "She went through the window..."

"I told you i don't want to see another person in this room especially a woman and i don't care if she only wanted to sleep with you, we agreed that if you invite any woman over your out of here." He walks inside the room causing Rayne to move back "Now where is sh –"

"Rayne..." Musubi comes back in the room looking over to them, causing the two look back and got their eyes widen. "There's no shampoo left in the bathroom..."

"..." Both of them stare at her as she just walked into the room completely naked, she doesn't seem to give a shit about the fact that she is naked in front of them, not even covering herself up.

"Damn..." Rayne said staring at her

Later that day when it was getting dark, Rayne and Musubi stands outside the apartment as they just got kicked out by the owner, Musubi got her clothes back on again standing next to Rayne watching the owner going inside that apartment and closing the door shut behind him. Rayne started laughing while having his hands in his pockets, seeing this day is getting weirder.

"Well... can this day get any better...?" He looks at Musubi

"I am sorry... i didn't know he was there, if you just joined me in the bathroom..."

"Don't even..." He looks down and grabs his bag full of stuff he brought with him, turning back and having it over his back while holding the two handles of it on the front over his shoulder. "Let's go... there's probably somewhere else to go."

"Ok..."

So Rayne went around to some places, going to apartments however they didn't really allow them in knowing what they could do inside seeing who they could be now and think what they will do inside their apartment so they kicked them out. Rayne tries four times on some places until eventually he ends up taking a break with Musubi, sitting out in the park in the middle of the night sitting on the bench with her leaning back and looking up at the sky leaving his bag next to him on the ground next to his foot, looking up seeing the clouds covering the area knowing it's about to rain.

"Well then... this just got worst..."

Musubi just sits there hands on her legs looking at Rayne "At least you have me."

"Well actually because of you i can't find a place at this time..." He leans forward looking at the ground "Although... there is another place but..."

"Hmn?"

"Never mind." He leans back looking at her "So Sekirei's... care to explain just what you are?"

"We are an extraterrestrial super humanoid race, there's alot of us all over this city due to the Sekirei plan thanks to the MBI."

"The MBI?"

"Mid Bio Informatics. They pretty much secure the peace and allow us to participate in this Sekirei plan; we came here on a ship and only ninety nine of us survived. We came here in this city to seek out our Ashikabi's we attach to, i was attach to you because i know you have a soft heart even though you are hurt, i can tell that you have been in pain for a while now."

"Yes..." He looks forward "My family was killed... all of them are dead because of... 'Him'..."

"... What?"

"They were killed by a devil and i was raised by a hunter who in disguise was an angel. I was taught to fight as a human and eventually i was killed..." He thinks back when he said about when he was killed, thinking back seeing Raynare killing him in her house, stabbing him in the chest after he got out of her bedroom and didn't care for a second about him she did it anyway. "She killed me and i became a devil, i serve the one who converted me but i have a chance to take a break from all of this."

"I am sorry... that must have been hard for you..." She moved her hand over his shoulder

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, it's already done and i am free right now. No need to be sorry." Rayne looks back to her "So anyways a Sekirei's find their so called... 'attachment'... a word you would say... but what happens after they get their Ashikabi?"

"Well... we pretty much battle against other Sekirei's... you can find more if they have a connection to you, that way you know what ones that are attaching to you even if you don't know them much. We battle against the others and the last Ashikabi standing with their Sekirei's can finally leave, this is a tournament that all Sekirei's and Ashikabi's must participate, there is no way to escape."

"So a fight to the death huh... what a pain..."

"Yes well there's nothing we can do... once we Sekirei's find out Ashikabi then the MBI will secure the entire city and leave the fighting to us, so now if you have somewhere else to go then they will stop you."

Rayne stands up off the bench "They can try... no way these 'MBI' guys can take me on, this tournament is crazy however i know a few people that are here right now, i will see them in the tournament and if they want to go find Sekirei's to join them then bring it on... I will take them all on, especially him."

Musubi stands up looking at him "Rayne..."

Rayne lowers his hands "Sorry about that... since you made me your Ashikabi i now have no choice... i will make sure that you are safe, i give you my word that i will make sure that my enemies won't lay a finger on you."

"And that is why... i chose you well." She comes close to him yet again wrapping her arms around him, giving him a kiss and causing her to spread her wings again as they made contact again.

Rayne kisses her back locking their tongues together, placing his hands over her waist while they keep going but once Musubi moves back from him, licking her lips a bit then turns back and grabs his hand, her wings still spreads and so she quickly takes flight. She takes Rayne flying right into the sky at high speed, blasting the two out of here.

"Woah where the hell are we going?!"

Musubi looks back and slightly laughs at him "To the heavens silly!" She keeps flying until she reaches over the black clouds and right into the sky with Rayne. "These are the fist of my pledge. Crush the catastrophic of my Ashikabi."

"Musubi..." Rayne floats there with her in the sky for the moment.

"Uhm... i forgot something..." She looks to him holding both his hands, behind her the wings would vanish. "I forgot how to get down..."

"What!?"

Because of this the two will end up falling back through the clouds, Musubi screaming out loud while they fall as she can't spread her wings again. She holds Rayne tight and soon as they go falling through the clouds they end up stopping, Musubi looking out seeing their not flying and when she looks back to Rayne, pushing her close to him and lifting her up to him having his arms underneath her, showing his devil wings have spread.

"Rayne..."

"I told you... i won't let anything happen to you... I am a devil but i am not your enemy, i will explain this when we get back down..."

"Thank you..." She places her arms around him

He flies back down to earth with her still holding him, flying back down and lands somewhere on the ground outside of a building. As they were halfway to the ground the rain started to kick in, Rayne looks up feeling the rain coming down to them he quickly removes his wings and lands hard on the ground still holding her, putting her down and the two quickly runs to the building and stands at the front of it to get out of the rain. Ending up getting soak a bit and Musubi hugs herself shaking a bit by the rain and the cold wind, Rayne will take off his coat and placing it over Musubi.

"Here..."

"Thank you Rayne.."

The two looks up at the sky as the rain isn't going to end anytime soon, just as things are getting worse and weird at the same time soon the lights at the front of this house turn on and the landlady of this house comes to the front door, both Rayne and Musubi looks back when the front door opens seeing someone looking at the two.

"Oh... hello..."


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne and Musubi finally got somewhere to go, being invited inside the inn and also were invited for a late dinner by Miya the landlady of this inn. Both Musubi and Rayne started eating while Miya comes walking in the room seeing them already eating, Rayne would stop watching Musubi eating all of it before he could eat all of his food seeing her wanting seconds she looks at Rayne for the moment then grabs another plate and continues eating.

"Well you seem to be really hungry." Miya said sitting on the floor in front of the small table, kneeling down looking at Musubi.

"Sorry about barging in, we didn't really have anywhere else to go. Got kicked out of my apartment due to a certain someone." He turns his eyes to the side at Musubi

Musubi stops and looks at him "Hmn?"

"Yeah sorry about this." He looks back to her

"You don't need to apologise, when someone is in need of help and got nowhere else to go then you should help them."

"Really? Well we seem to be having some bad luck lately..."

"Oh really? What happen?"

"Well i met her in the streets..." He looks at Musubi while she keeps eating then looks back to Miya "Got pulled into trouble, my bike was destroyed, got kicked out of my apartment and now i am stuck wondering around the dark streets with her with nowhere else to go."

"Well you are free to stay here as much as you want, as long as you pay for the rent."

"Oh i will see to that done." He grabs a cup of water on the table and drinks most of it.

Miya looks at his rings while he drinks "They are amazing rings..."

Rayne stops drinking "Thanks... one belonged to my brother while the other ring... it's complicated."

"How come you're not with your brother or your family?"

Once she said about his family Musubi stops eating and turns her head to Rayne, seeing him looking down a bit, hesitating at first before finally responding to her. "There dead."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"There all dead... killed by... certain things."

"I am sorry for your loss Rayne... i too lost my husband in a terrible accident."

"My condolences." He started drinking from his cup again.

Someone else comes through that door that for Rayne's attention, hearing a woman letting a deep sighs when she enters "Is it dinner already?"

Rayne spits out the water out of his mouth seeing another member of this household Uzume, coming in the room wearing a cyan nightgown having the bottom of the skirt part coming close to her knees. "Uzume i told you to put on some clothes before eating." Miya said to her when she comes to sit down next to her.

"Sorry mother..." She looks at the two "Who are they?" Then to Rayne "Who's this handsome devil?"

Rayne slightly smiles drinking what is left of his cup before responding "The names Rayne."

"Hi I'm Uzume."

Miya stands up and grabs some of the empty cups and plates "If you would like to stay here i could clean those clothes of yours, maybe you should also discard your guns."

"Uhm..." He looks down then to her "How did you..."

"It's easy to see them."

"Not.. going to ask what there for?"

"Oh i know what there for." She turns back and walks to the kitchen

"Wow you got guns in this house?" Uzume asks

Rayne sighs and takes out both his handguns "Don't worry I'm not a murderer... if i wanted to go kill people i would have done that by now. Although i am tempted to shoot the guy who made Quake: Champions... disgraceful for what they have done to a great legend."

"You're a gamer?" Musubi asks placing the second plate on the table looking at Rayne while drinking her cup of water.

"Not a full blown gamer... i only play the old schools and those who have upgraded them, i am practically an old shooter who plays the old school ones, i can make some exceptions with some that involves blood and gore."

"Are there any other firearms you hold?" Miya asks him when coming back in the room looking at his firearms

"Well i got a..." He moves his hand through his coat to grab the Revenant however it was not there. "No..."

"What's wrong?" Musubi asks

"Shit!" He stands up

"Language please." Miya said

"That bag..." He looks at Musubi "It's still there in the park."

"Oh... oops..."

Rayne sighs and grabs his handguns and started to walk out of the room "Sorry guys i have to go."

"Rayne wait..." Musubi stands up

Miya stands up too looking at Rayne "You should stay here, it's still raining outside."

"I know..." He looks back to her "But there's things in that bag that holds dear to me... I can't leave it there." He looks at Musubi "Stay here Musubi, I'll be back." He looks at Uzume but doesn't say a word then walks out of there, heading out through the door.

"Hmmnn..." Musubi sits back down

"What's with him?" Uzume looks at Musubi while eating.

As the rain continues to rain down over the area and Rayne flies through the rain in the middle of the night, flying fast through the rain drops getting completely soaked, eventually he will make it to the park and will land on the ground near the bench where Rayne and Musubi was sitting before. Rayne walks over to the bench seeing the bag underneath the bench, he sighs relieved and quickly grabs the bag and checks the inside to see if it's alright but before he does that he decided to use his devil wings as an umbrella, forming his two wings together above him before unzipping the bag to see inside, noticing there's two things missing.

"Shit... where is it..." He unzips the bag and looks around, looking through the darkness he started to hear something causing him to take out his handgun and takes aim at one of the directions. He aims out seeing nothing out there but there is someone out there. "Come on out... wherever you are..."

"If you insist." A voice is heard from behind Rayne.

Rayne quickly turns back to aim his handgun at the man however he was armed with his Revenant and he fired first before Rayne could, he hits his chest hard with the double barrel sending Rayne falling back and hitting the wet ground hard, feeling some of his ribs just broke and lost his handgun. He lies on the ground letting the rain fall down on his body and his wings returns inside of him, letting his blood spill over the wet ground and started to move a bit but still feels the hard pain from that Revenant.

The man walks over to Rayne while examining the Revenant "Intriguing weapon... I'm guessing you got this from someone... Sona no doubt." He stops and stands near Rayne, loading the double barrel.

Rayne turns his head to the side at his rings, seeing his black ring started to glow however before he could draw that sword this man fired yet again but this time he targeted his wrist, broken the bones of that causing his hand to be disabled. Rayne yells out loud feeling the blast and this man pretty much place his foot over his hand, trying to get him off he turns his body to the side and started hitting his foot with his other hand a few times before he gets kicked back across the face.

"... Cao..." Rayne said having his eyes darkened red looking at him while he crouches a bit down to him still having his foot over his hand.

"So... you're the man that was meant to kill me. I am not impressed..." He takes out the book that has precious memories of him and his family. "You look funny as a kid... your parents look lovely."

"Give... that back... you son of a bitch..."

"What are you going to do about it?" He places his double barrel on his chest "Do yourself a favour... leave this city and don't come back, don't find any Sekirei's or i will kill you and i will let them watch and they too will die."

"Why... do you care about the Sekirei's...?"

"I don't... i care about taking care of business with the others in this city, there all right here right for the taking." He stands up "I will kill them all, the devils and fallen angels... they will all die here in this city and any Sekirei's who are willingly join us... well they can be pawns for the real fight that's about to come."

"Oh yeah... well now i have to kill you..."

"Yeah right... however i prefer that the alternative future never happens, you will never take control of the Hero Faction, never." He summons his spear and aims it down at Rayne.

"Isn't that..." He turns his head to the side

"Yes it is..." He slowly moves the front of the spear closer to his head, crouching back down and grabs his face making him aim his head so his spear can aim at his eye. He would stop and senses two people coming to his location, looking back to Rayne his spear would vanish then moves back off of him. "I guess it's another time then... but this better be the last time we meet." He walks past him heading out of here but he drops the book in the water behind Rayne.

Rayne slowly turns around having his chest lying on the ground, turning his head towards the book seeing it opening up seeing the pictures inside of it getting wet and soaked. He tries to move his hand over to the book seeing the whole thing being soaked and pictures being destroyed by the rain, he keeps trying to reach his hand over the book but since he couldn't reach it he couldn't go anymore.

Rayne just lies there slowly closing his eyes seeing someone coming towards Rayne; before he could see his face he goes unconscious. Rayne will slowly wake up an hour later, appearing back in Izumo Inn where he will see Musubi and Miya kneeing both sides to him, seeing him having his eyes slowly open getting the two to be relieved that he is alright and well.

"Well about time you woke up Rayne, you've got hypothermia for staying in the rain for far too long." Miya said

Rayne was lying in a bed on the ground feeling his clothes are removed except for his underwear and feeling very warm at the moment thanks to Miya. "Sorry..." He quickly sits up after remembering "Cao!"

"Rayne..."

"You should stay in bed... you shouldn't be walking around right now."

"I can't do that right now... he..." He sighs placing his hand over the side of his face, he looks at his hand noticing he can now use it, seeing it's covered in bandages but it's already healed.

When he looks at Miya she started to smile while she sits there, having this strange dark purple and black aura behind her and having this strange purple Japanese looking mask behind her having this angry evil look at Rayne. "Please lie back down Rayne, or you will be passing out in a minute."

Musubi "..."

"Uhm... you know what i think i might lie down..." He lies back down and thinks while her aura faded "Rather not get her angry..." he looks away having a sad look thinking about that book he cherished for two months. "It's gone..."

"By the way i place your clothes in the dryer and started to fix your shirt since it's all ripped apart. I also place your bag and your weapons in the other room; i don't want weapons in my inn..."

"Understood..."

"Also that book that you tried to get i am sorry but... it's all destroyed by the heavy rain, that book is the reason why you went out there."

"That was all i have left of my family..."

"You don't have anything else Rayne?" Musubi asks

Rayne looks at her "After my family was murdered in the dark... i was saved by that man i said about, my house was pretty much burned down and all i had left are the memories of my family and that book... was all i have left."

"I'm sorry Rayne..."

Miya stands up "This person... is he the reason why you're a devil?"

Rayne looks back to her "You know that I'm a devil?" He looks back to Musubi

"I didn't say anything."

"I already knew, the regeneration of your skin and bones isn't natural but i couldn't tell what one you are until you told me... i also know that there have been fallen angels and devils and monsters roaming the streets of this city, joining in this Sekirei tournament and slaughtering each other."

"Well i didn't really have a choice of becoming a devil. It was the only way to defeat the man who has been haunting me for a very long time."

"I don't blame you for revenge, i can tell he will never leave you be until one of you is dead. You don't have to worry about a thing." She smiles to him while closing her eyes "I am neutral and i will always allow shelter in my home for anyone out there."

Rayne sighs "Try not to invite any stray devils or lesser demons... they will kill you."

Miya slightly laughs "I am not that stupid." She then stands up "Well now... i think we talked long enough, it's time to go to bed now Musubi."

Musubi jumps up "Okay."

"Hmmnn..." Rayne lies back on the bed and lets a deep sighs

"Try and sleep Rayne, you will be well alright in the morning." Miya said

Miya turns off the lights and makes her way to her bedroom to sleep while both Musubi and Rayne pretty much lie in separate beds in the same room, both the two looks up at the ceiling while darkness comes forth over this house. Rayne was asleep but Musubi on the other hand was still awake and turns her head towards Rayne.

"Are you awake Rayne?" She whispers softly towards him

Rayne opens his eyes "Yeah... not really tired..." He looks at her "Are you ok?"

"I am but i am worried about you, you going to be ok?"

"Not really..."

"Hmmnn... want me to lie next to you?"

Rayne sighs looking up "If you want..."

Musubi smiles and crawls out of her bed and goes with him, he lifts up the blanket for her to lie in seeing she only wearing underwear on at the moment. When Rayne closes the blanket she comes snuggling to him, leaning her head over his shoulder forcing him to wrap his arm around her.

"This is nice..."

"Yeah..." He looks away smiling a bit.

"Say Rayne... i notice your sword... vanished into those rings." She looks to the side looking at his hand seeing his rings are still on. "What are they?"

"Well there Sacred Gears, powerful weapons and i manage to summon my sword from the black ring. It's a good thing too because i rather not walk around the streets with a giant sword on my back, sending it back into the form of a ring is a good way to walk through the crowd."

"It's clever... and the other one?" She looks at the blue ring.

Rayne looks over raising his hand up looking at the blue ring. "That belonged to the killer who butchered my family."

"You wear his ring?"

"He stole my family... so i steal his sword, it's called the Yamato so if i ever get into real trouble i will probably use it, i haven't summoned it yet it might not even come out but it doesn't matter, no one will get their hands on this ring."

"So Rayne... what have you been doing for all your life?"

Rayne looks at Musubi and lowers his hand then looks back to the ceiling. "I became a hunter for a whole life, pretty much fought for ten years or more than that. My only devotion is to hunt down and kill the devil that killed my family, i kept going but i ended up reaching to my downfall when i met a woman who was a fallen angel in disguise and only cared about succeeding her job and that's to kill me..."

"So she failed?"

"She succeeded... she killed me and a devil named Rias brought me back but i became what i never thought i will ever be, i ended up becoming the enemy that i sworn to destroy."

"So why did you live?"

"So i can kill Astaroth... the devil... they will help me achieve my goal and once that is done i will go my separate ways with them. I wanted to do that but they showed me the truth and i listened, i ended up bringing them into my life even though i was afraid they will turn on me however they didn't and they helped me and they will always help me till the end."

"Well..." She places her head over his chest "Looking forward to meet your friends..."

"Yeah..." He looks down at her placing his hand through her hair. "There's going to be a fight if they see her." He said in his mind.

Musubi smiles feeling his hand moving through her hair, she looks up to him then leans forward to kiss him causing the wings to glow yet again brightening the whole room again. Rayne kisses her back and wraps his arms around her, Musubi stops for the moment and her wings vanishes, she looks at Rayne while he looks back to her for a while then she started to move her body up over his chest, having her chest against him and continues kissing him while he keeps kissing her back and her wings never appear again. Rayne continues kissing her while moving his hand over her leg while the other through her hair, she was enjoying this and just when she wanted to be serious she leans her upper body making Rayne move his hand off her head, seeing her blushing alot and turns her head to the side then started to move her hands behind her to undo her bra to take it off and toss it to the side, crossing her arms under her breasts to push them up a bit to him.

"Do you... like this?"

"I can't really say no to this..." Rayne sits up wrapping his arms around her making her look to him so he can kiss her, locking his tongue against hers while they keep going.

Musubi wraps her arms around his neck as they continue to make out in the dark but Rayne soon started to get even more serious when Rayne took over, moving Musubi quickly on the bed with him on top of her, she gasps looking at Rayne when they stopped kissing, her eyes were half shut and smiles to him not going to stop him or anything. Musubi lets go of him when he leans back and moves his hands down through the blanket, pulling down his underwear a bit then pulls her underwear to the side so he can push inside of her causing her to gasp again however Rayne place one hand over her mouth to stop her from making noises.

Rayne lies back on top of her having it inside of her still holding her mouth "Let's not make any noises or else she will come in..." He sees her nod a bit then let's go of her mouth, he then gives her a kiss and started going from here.

As Rayne continues pushing inside of her over and over again causing her to sighs a bit and if she tries to yell he will have his hand over her mouth again, seeing her blushing alot and smiling she was enjoying this and didn't want to ruin this moment for her Ashikabi, she didn't want to ruin this only time to mate with her Ashikabi she just lies back and lets him keep pushing inside of her, lying back on the bed with Rayne on top of her watching her body moving up and down and watching her breasts too, he even grabs one of them hard making her sighs.

Someone else was nearby watching the whole thing, hiding by the sliding door looking out watching them doing this having the sliding door a little bit opened having their eye peaking through the room seeing Rayne turning her body around and decided to go from behind her, pushing inside of her again quickly and placing one hand over her shoulder and the other grabbing her breast hard. Musubi tried so hard not to make noises however with it pushing inside of her tight she then places her hand over her mouth and lets Rayne keep going, placing her head on the pillow while using her other hand over Rayne's hand that was groping her breasts, having her head turn to the side looking a bit to Rayne seeing him smiling at her but eventually he will stop as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't stop Rayne..." Musubi whispers when she moved her hand away from her mouth.

"I won't..." He kept going until finally he ends up releasing inside of her causing her to let a deep sighs out while hearing Musubi moaning loudly he can hear her a bit even though she had her mouth covered.

The one who was watching ended up getting up and walking out of there while Rayne turns Musubi around, lying back on top of her and keeps on kissing her for a while before eventually the two will end up finally sleeping together in the bed. Musubi will end up lying next to Rayne having her head over his chest feeling his heart beating faster until it will slow down to normal, Rayne will lie there looking up at the ceiling and started to finally go to sleep and so does she as they got alot to do tomorrow.

As the sun shines out and the clouds are lifted a beautiful day has come to this city and another day in this tournament, pretty much half of the Sekirei's are probably already with their Ashikabi's and the fight is about to begin out there, they will also be dealing with the lesser demons out there but I'm sure they can take them on just to increase their skills. There are others out there that will stay single for the time being however eventually they too will find their Ashikabi's but right now this tournament has just started.

Inside the inn Miya comes walking down the halls about to head into the room where Rayne and Musubi are at this time, just as she comes through the door she sees Rayne coming through the door first. "Oh hello Rayne..." Miya said moving back shock to see him up "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great..." He notices that she is holding a basket with his clothes in them "There cleaned?"

"Yes i thought i could give them to you when you're up."

"Yeah." Rayne grabs the basket "Thank you."

Miya looks over to Musubi seeing her stretching her arms looking at the window, having her back facing her "And how are you feeling Musubi?"

Musubi looks back and smiles "I feel great! Can't wait to go out there fighting Sekirei's."

"Well you two are all ready to go."

"Yep..." Rayne looks to Musubi seeing her nod then winks at her before going to another room where he will put on his clothes.

Musubi was standing outside the door having her clothes on and waiting for Rayne to come out, Miya was outside tending to the garden while Uzume and another person inside this inn that just came out of their room, seeing it was Homura who comes through the door walking down the corridor with Uzume.

"Hey Homura have you seen our new guests now that will be joining us?" Uzume asks while walking with him

"No i haven't... i have been busy." He comes around seeing Musubi standing there causing him to stop.

Musubi looks over to him "Hello."

Uzume walks up to Musubi "So you two had fun together tonight?"

"Yep... we had great fun together."

Homura walks up to Musubi "Welcome to the Izumo inn my name is Homura."

"Hi... I'm Musubi."

"So where's Rayne?" Uzume asks

Before she could answer that Rayne finally comes through the door, pushing both the siding doors up standing there having his proper clothes on, his double barrel in his coat and his two handguns on both sides of his waist, standing ready for a fight. "Here i am."

"Hmn... new guests."

Rayne looks at him "Hey... don't mind us were just about to head out."

"What you two going to be doing?" Uzume asks

Rayne looks at Musubi then to Uzume "Were going for a hunt."


	4. Chapter 4

The two gets back into action as Musubi will head out there to take on a Sekirei while Rayne watches over her but sometimes he goes out fighting some lesser demons on the rooftops, Rayne stands by the edge but started walking to the middle seeing some lesser demon creatures crawling from the side of the building to reach to the roof to attack Rayne, they spot Rayne and charges towards him but he started shooting them all down dead with his handguns, shooting them all before they got closer to him. Rayne places his handguns away as he notices some big ones coming up here from another building, seeing two large humanoid monsters that could be stray devils or lesser demons but it didn't matter to him, he switches to his Revenant and fired two shells hitting the closest one hitting it through the head, he quickly jumps over the one he just shot, flying over the head of it while reloading his double barrel and once he lands on the ground he summons his Rebellious and stabs through the back of the beast. He leaves his sword inside of it as the other one attacks but he jumps up to avoid it's attack using his wings, flying over the beast and aims his double barrel to the face blasting his face off.

"Is this the best you freaks can do?" He said while landing on the ground behind the two looking back seeing them falling to the ground. He walks up to the one with the blade inside of it, pulling his sword out of it and leans it on his shoulder. "So much for them."

Rayne walks off letting their bodies being incinerated until there was nothing left of them, walking to the edge looking down seeing Musubi having a fight with a Sekirei who has found an Ashikabi. Musubi moved back having her fists up and started evading some attacks from her opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike her down.

"She's good..." He said drawing his Revenant noticing a lesser demon coming towards him to the side, aiming his gun at it without looking then fires blowing its head off and sending it falling from the building.

Musubi was enjoying this fight moving around watching her "I am a Sekirei number eighty eight... Musubi."

The woman moves back holding a staff in front of her and aims the front of it towards Musubi. "Sekirei number sixteen... Toyotama."

Toyotama charges towards Musubi swinging her staff at her using the front of it to do stab attacks like a spear, trying to hit her while she moves left to right missing her hits until she ducks and lays a punch hitting her chest, he goes flying back and slides on the ground before lying on the ground. Musubi sprints towards her while she tries to get back up, once she was up she held her staff in front of her to block her attack however Musubi punches through her staff, she was shock to see this outcome and with her staff gone Musubi finishes this with a hard punch across the face sending her to the floor.

While she is busy fighting, Rayne turns back seeing two large figures appearing, both of them are lesser demons but seem to be stronger than the others. Both of these muscular things has no heads and carries large blades, one is blue and the other is red both look the same and they turn towards Rayne while he stands there looking at them.

"Well well if it isn't the Bruiser Brothers." He said holding his Rebellious ready. "Let's do this." He charges at the two.

Musubi crouches down near Toyotama and looks at her crest. "I am sorry about this..." She said to her seeing her glowing knowing she is terminated from the tournament.

Just as her life is done she heard a loud noise causing her to look back quickly, seeing Rayne on top of a car creating a large dent to it, the two large lesser demons comes landing near Rayne not a scratch on them. The blue one turns his attention towards Musubi while the red one charges to Rayne, swinging his sword sending this flaming blast at him.

"Shit!" Rayne said to himself quickly having his chest facing the roof of the car then quickly takes flight, flying high as he can to avoid the explosion on that car when the flames make contact with it.

Musubi stands ready while the blue one stands there holding his sword. "What are these things?"

Rayne appears landing next to Musubi still holding his sword but leans it on his shoulder. "There the lesser demons i spoke of, be careful about them, they're not Sekirei's"

"I know... which one should i fight first?" She asks looking at the two repeatedly

"Hmn... I got red man you got the blue." He charges towards the red one, jumping up then swings down clashing against his sword while Musubi charges towards the other one.

The blue one swings his sword sending wing at Musubi, the strength of this wind was strong it was strong enough to send her flying back, getting her arms to form an X to block some of the wind blowing her face however she flies back and lands on the ground while Rayne keeps hitting his sword he takes out his Revenant and turns it to the side, firing it towards the blue demon hitting its arm before flying up. He sends his sword and double barrel away and started taking out his handguns and started firing all out at the red one, flying up while he keeps going. These two looks up ignoring the hits the red one is taking, the red one swings his sword sending the flames at Rayne then the blue one does the same, combining their wind and flames together to make them stronger and sends them through Rayne consuming him in the flames.

Musubi looks up seeing Rayne consumed by the flames. "Rayne!"

Rayne appears flying out of the flames and lands on another car. "All good..." He said coughing a bit seeing his clothes smoking up however it's not burning him. Rayne looks at his clothes shock to see what happen. "Well now... that's new..."

Rayne looks back to them seeing the red one charging at him, Rayne flies up to avoid his swing sending his sword through the car. Rayne jumps up on the wall and fires two rounds at the petrol cover before he lands to the ground, the second round went through and triggers an explosion sending that beast falling back on the ground.

"Not so good after all..." Rayne said landing on the ground near the flames; he looks at the flaming car placing his hand closer to the flames feeling nothing from them he moves his hand back to him looking at it seeing no scratch on him. "Guess I'm immune to fire."

The blue one was about to swing at Rayne however Musubi comes to the side, she gathered enough energy in the palm of her hand then thrusts it towards the blue one, punching through the back of this lesser demon and launching a focused blast that will decimate this beast and sending it falling to the ground and taking a large chunk from the beast. The red one was about to attack however Rayne appears in front of it with his sword drawn, he swings to the chest hard giving the demon a large cut through the chest then he stabs through then pulls the blade out seeing it falling back.

Rayne moves back seeing it falling back on the ground, placing his bloodied sword on his shoulder. "Just like that!"

"We did it!" Musubi shouts raising her arms in the air

"Yeah..." He looks back to the two seeing their bodies being incinerated by their elements, seeing the red one incinerated by the flames and the blue one covered by the wind seeing it fading away. "Hello what do we have here?" Rayne said crouching down seeing their two weapons still lies on the ground.

"They left their swords behind..."

"Yeah... right for the taking." His sword returns back into his ring then grabs the both of them "No point leaving them here, there souvenirs." He places them both on his back to make a cross. "Ready to go back?"

Musubi nods "Mhmmnn..."

Rayne walks off but he stops and looks back "Say Musubi... want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe... you in?"

"Yes."

"Alright then i know a few places we can go to before returning back home." He looks forward and started walking "Although i probably have to ditch these two weapons before going inside." He said to himself in his mind while he keeps walking.

Both of them head off while someone watches them, seeing Homura standing on the building having his black clothing on and covering his face but not his eyes and hair. He turns back and walks away heading off elsewhere, both Rayne and Musubi will end up going to a pizza place where Rayne will discard his blades somewhere behind the building so no one will find them. Inside the two will be waiting for their pizza to arrive, Rayne ordered a meat lovers pizza for the two to eat, both the two kept eating it all until there was nothing left, seeing Musubi enjoying the pizza she kept on eating however Rayne ate more than she did, once they relaxed they went off elsewhere to get some deserts where Rayne will order two strawberry sundaes but inside the place he can sense there's a devil here but doesn't know who it is.

Musubi lets out a deep sighs as she ate too much of her ice cream "Ah... brain freeze..."

Rayne looks back to her "You shouldn't eat too much." He digs his spoon in the sundae and eats "It's good."

"Yeah..."

"So Musubi... you going to take on every Sekirei you find?"

Musubi nods "I'm going to take on everyone for you Rayne."

"Yeah well try not to overdo it Musubi, but if devils and other beings besides Sekirei's appear then leave them to me."

"You can always count on me to watch your back Rayne, you already got my back."

"Yeah..."

"So Rayne..." She watches him take another bite "You going to find more Sekirei's?" She asks seeing him nod while taking a bite "And sleep with them?"

Rayne coughs when she said that all the sudden, dropping his spoon on the table and started coughing and tries to swallow his ice cream in his mouth. "..." He tries to speak but he keeps on coughing.

"Are you ok?"

Rayne takes a deep breath then looks back to her "Jeez Musubi... don't say in public..."

"Sorry..."

"Just... i won't be doing that... what we just did that night."

"But... it was fun." She smiles at him while whispering

"..."

"But it was..."

"Well... i rather not discuss about this here and now..."

"Ok... but are you going to find more Sekirei's?"

Rayne leans back "Maybe... well if they don't get attach to me then it's just you and me.." He looks to the side looking around.

"That will be good..."

"Hmmnn..." He looks back to his sundae "Well... might as well finish this off." He grabs his spoon "Don't want to see this in the bin."

While the two finish eating they take their leave while the person who was watching them was by the corner of the place, seeing it was Rossweisse that was sitting there alone, she was eating a chocolate sundae and was enjoying it. Rossweisse looks back noticing him gone and so does Musubi, taking out her phone and started to call Rias.

"It's me... yeah i saw Rayne... he's with someone... a girl."

Rayne grabs his two swords and walks with Musubi back to the inn where Miya have prepare for something to eat for the two when they return, they will arrive a half hour later since they don't have a bike and Rayne can't really fly out to the inn in public with Musubi. Uzume came back to the inn before the two arrives and Homura is still out there, standing on a half finished building standing on one of the beams at the top of it looking out at the nice view feeling the soft wind blowing through him.

Homura will turn his head to the side seeing another Sekirei standing nearby, sitting on the beam having a bottle of wine in her hand. "Kazehana..."

She turns her head to the side then lies back on the beam "Well now you just found my private spot."

Homura looks back at the view "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about it."

"Well good..."

"You don't want to go find your Ashikabi?"

"Not really?" She sits up and started to drink, drinking half of it before responding. "I'm not looking for him right now, i will only watch and see how this tournament goes."

"You know you can't stay out of the fight forever."

"And neither will you." She lies back then turns her body to the side facing Homura. "Do you know any hot guys out there?"

Homura sighs then looks back out "I don't know... I haven't gone around looking for men... all i know is that there's this one Ashikabi who is... different."

"Different how?"

"His name is Rayne..."

"Rayne huh..."

In the Izumo inn Rayne and Musubi arrives at the inn noticing that no one is around when they entered, seeing Uzume coming towards them. "Hey Uzume... where's Miya?"

"Oh she went out, she will be back soon she just wanted to get more stuff for dinner tonight."

"Oh... well i guess i could have a shower." He walks past her taking out his handguns and double barrel, placing them on a small table by the staircase.

"Can i join?" Musubi said to Rayne

Rayne looks back while Uzume slightly laughs blushing a bit. "Well you two are going well in this relationship."

"Shut up..." Rayne said then looks to Musubi "I'll... go first... alone." He walks past her walking past Uzume to go to the bathroom.

"Awwww that's no fun..." Musubi said

Uzume just laughs and walks up the stairs "Well don't cause too much trouble, Miya will end up kicking you guys out."

While he started taking off his clothes and tossing them on the basket, discarding his rings placing them in there too but took a while to get them off since there stuck in his fingers. While he was taking off his clothes someone comes to the bathroom, watching Rayne seeing his back while he walks to the large bathtub to turn on the tap.

Matsu was crouching there looking at Rayne and she's only wearing a towel and was about to come in the bathroom too however she ends up spying Rayne instead, watching his body she blushes and was shock to see all the wounds and injuries he sustain. Rayne just stands there waiting for the hot water to go up, just as he stretches his arms he started to spread his wings causing Matsu to have her eyes widen seeing it, she moves back shock to see his wings as she didn't see this before but she looks back and smiles a bit, looking left to right seeing no one coming through she decides to slowly come inside the bathroom.

Matsu slowly closes the door then looks back to Rayne; she smiles while letting her towel fall to the floor then slowly comes towards him slowly. Rayne leans back letting a deep sighs of relieved, leaning his head back then suddenly he gets grabbed by Matsu, causing him to jump feeling her breasts over the back of his head and her arms wrapped around his body.

"Musubi... what the hel –" He moves back seeing Matsu instead "Who the hell are..." He looks down at her seeing her breasts then back to her.

"Like what you see?" Matsu said placing her hands below her breasts lifting them up a bit.

"..."

"I am Matsu... a Sekirei number two..." She leans closer to Rayne placing her hands on the side of the bathtub "And i have been watching you Rayne..."

"Woah..." Rayne leans back leaning back against the wall of the tub "You're..." He sees her leaning closer "You're a stalker and a Sekirei... weird..."

Matsu comes crawling in the tub moving to him placing her hot body against his causing her to blush alot. "I have been looking for my perfect Ashikabi... and i found you... I waited for this chance to happen, Miya won't be coming back soon and i want you to do what you did to Musubi in the bedroom..."

"You were watching!?"

"Are you complaining... now shut up and kiss me..." She leans closer to give him a kiss.

Suddenly just as she tried to do it Musubi comes entering the bathroom; she too was wearing a towel. "Rayne i thought i could wash your back –"

Both of the two looks back over to Musubi as they all froze for the moment, Musubi just stood there looking at them until finally she breaks this silent awkward. "What are you doing Rayne?! Is this the reason why you didn't want me to join you?"

"No this is..." he looks at Matsu then her "Well i can't really explain this..."

"Rayne!"

"You know there is a good way to solve this and not have to fight about it." Matsu said then looks to Rayne.

"Oh damn it... not again..."

Later on Uzume was coming down the hall hearing something from the bathroom; seeing the bathroom door a bit opened she decided to peek on what Rayne is doing, seeing Rayne sitting there in the bath having Musubi and Matsu on Rayne massaging his chest with their breasts moving them up and down on his chest while he leans back having his hands over both their heads, he sighs a few times then started laughing at this then looks at the two while they smile at him, there blushing alot as they too are enjoying this

Uzume slightly laughs then walks away. "That lucky bastard... wonder if they will finish before Miya get's here."

Later on Rayne lies on the bath having the water having the bottom of his body covered by it, it pretty much reach past his ears while both Musubi and Matsu continues going with him, Musubi was on top of him having him inside of her while Matsu was lying over his body pressing her breasts over his face while Musubi continues going, going faster and looking up moaning alot feeling it inside of her once again. Rayne soon started using his mouth and tongue on Matsu's nipples causing her to moan a bit when he tried to give her a bite, grabbing her ass tight with both his hands and continues going for a while with the both of them.

Musubi leans forward while she keeps going. "This is... too much for me..."

"You're telling me..." Rayne said turning to the side looking at Musubi.

"This is just fun... so better than i hoped." Matsu said and grabs the sides of Rayne's face pressing him back between her breasts.

"..."

After a while of ravishing Rayne alot Musubi will end moaning loudly as Rayne releases inside of her, she yells loudly feeling it flowing through her and out of her, feeling it once again inside of her. Musubi moves back and sits in front of them having her sitting in the water placing her hand between her legs, she wasn't done yet as she crouches down leaning her body back to Rayne using her mouth and tongue between his legs to clean him up and to actually feel what it tastes like, Matsu was still going for a while but Musubi will end up moving back, grabbing Rayne between his legs and pushes it inside of Matsu, causing her to gasp feeling it inside of her.

Matsu looks back to Musubi "You naughty girl..."

"Now you shut up..." Rayne said pushing her down a bit to get her breasts off his face. Rayne finally gives her a kiss causing her to finally merge with Rayne, finally got her as his second Sekirei.

Matsu moans loudly when she sits up on top of him, having her large yellow wings appearing on her back getting Musubi to move away from her. Once her wings vanishes Rayne goes grabbing her breasts while she continues moving up and down, feeling him inside of her making her moan more like Musubi for a while all over again until Rayne couldn't go anymore.

After a while still in the bathroom lying in the bath together, Rayne facing the ceiling while both Musubi and Matsu lies next to him on both sides, having their arms around him and their breasts pressing against him, he got his arms wrapped around their necks slowly moving his hands up and down their arms for a while.

"I can't believe... that actually happened..."

"That was what i hoped for..." Matsu said looking up at Rayne "You're a perfect Ashikabi for us."

"Am i like the only guy in this city who's hot or something?"

Matsu slightly laughs and sits up "No silly... I have been looking through cameras finding some men out there to find, think of this as an Ashikabi match making sort of thing. I found you and saw how interesting you are even though you're a devil, i went for it and here we are." She lies back down.

"Well then... should i even ask how you hacked cameras to spy on me?"

"I'm a very good hacker... I live here in a private room in Izumo Inn; you're always welcome to come see me alone in there."

"I'll think about it."

"Rayne won't be meeting you in there." Musubi said holding Rayne tight and looking at Matsu "Because he will be with me in bed, won't you Rayne?"

"Uhm..."

"Don't be keeping Rayne from me." Matsu looks at Musubi "Rayne belongs to me."

"No he doesn't."

"Oh yeah..." She looks at Rayne "Tell me Rayne who did a better job having sex with you?"

"..."

"It's clearly me right Rayne?" Musubi sits up looking at him and so does Matsu.

"Well Rayne?" Matsu asks

Rayne just looks at the two turning his eyes to the two many times, he simply sighs and rolls his eyes then looks back to the two "This... is why i can't go out sleeping with women... because they ask a question i can't seem to answer..." He sits up "Can't you two just admit that you both did a good job?"

Both the two looks at one another but they look back to Rayne "NO!"

Rayne sighs again "Well this will be the last time I'll be sleeping with any of you."

"Is that so?"

They heard the voice of Miya standing by the bathroom door looking at the three, arms crossed and having Uzume standing by the door crossing her arms, smiling knowing what's about to happen between the two. She stands there crossed and having this dark evil aura around her and even this weird looking blue mask appearing behind her again, causing them to sit there awkwardly for a while.

"Uhm... It wasn't my idea..." Rayne said "Matsu pretty much did it..."

"Oh thanks alot..." Matsu said

Rayne slightly laughs then looks at Miya having her aura getting bigger "..."

Later that day Miya got them to do some chores around the house; Rayne was force to clean the dishes and fold clothes while Musubi is force to clean the house and Matsu is force to help Miya collect the rest of the groceries since she was the one who took some of the food from the kitchen, causing Miya to leave the house for a while and all Uzume had to do is just lean against the wall, smiling at Rayne while eating an apple while he was doing the dishes.

"Can't believe i have to do this." He said to himself "I'm a warrior not a cleaner..."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before violating those two in the bathroom, besides you do live here so you have to help around this inn you know."

Rayne looks back "You rat us out didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Please tell me you're not a Sekirei..."

She started to laugh "Well i wouldn't be here if i wasn't a Sekirei."

"Oh damn it..." He looks forward "Let me guess... your getting attach to me too?"

"No... I already found someone so you don't have to deal with me getting in bed with you."

"Well then... now i got two Sekirei's that i have to deal with..." He keeps scrubbing the dishes "Can't believe i have to do this."

While Uzume watches him for a while someone comes knocking on the door of the Inn, she looks to the door then Miya comes walking past them hearing it. "Who could that be?' She said walking to the door.

As she opens the door seeing a man standing there having a suit on, a fallen angel appears before them who is Azazel, standing there smiling at Miya and looking behind her seeing Uzume standing there.

"Hello... Is there by any chance a man named Rayne be living here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Miya comes upstairs heading to a room where Rayne and Azazel are located, she invited him in due to being polite and got Rayne's approval to let him in, she comes in the room looking at the two seeing Azazel sitting against the wall in front of the small table while Rayne stands by the wall on Azazel's left, Azazel faces the door and notices her coming in with a tray of two cups of coffee.

"Why thank you." Azazel said to her when she places the tray on the table.

"No problem..." She places the cups on the table then stands back up while holding the tray "Try not to cause trouble in this house..." She soon gets this dark aura while smiling "Or you will be kicked out..."

"Uhm... Okay?"

"Good." She smiles as her aura fades, she turns back and walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Azazel grabs his cup "Well she is nice..." He takes a sip before turning his eyes to Rayne.

Rayne still leans against the wall having his arms crossed "That's one word to describe her..."

"So Rayne..." He looks over to him "You seem to be getting alot of reputations around, one is you the big devil killer, and another is a demon slayer, Rias' slave and the great descendant to a deadliest demon killer... I don't really know what to call you."

"Just the demon slayer... Doom Slayer has already been taken..."

"Yes i am well aware about you and your shooting madness on monsters. So anyways i see that you already know about the Sekirei tournament and everything else out there."

"Yes but what concerns me are the lesser demons... how come there's so many?"

"Let's just say that someone has been touching the wrong box." He takes another sip then looks to the door feeling Matsu and Musubi behind that door listening. "I see you have two Sekirei's... i wonder how Rias and Akeno will feel about this?" He looks back to Rayne. "Keep this up and you will end up being this big harem king."

"I'll deal with that and those two later... once this is over..."

"Well you should know... they already know your part of this."

"What?" He gets off the wall and stops crossing his arms

"Yes it seems they got someone out here watching you, right now they are probably getting ready to come here however there's something here that's delaying them to be here."

"What do you mean?"

"The Hero Faction or Khaos Brigade... not sure who it is but somehow they created an energy field all over this city, no one gets in or out and it has been activated since the Sekirei tournament began. None of us can leave now except for humans, it could have been the MBI but i don't know how they manage to get their hands on it."

"They could be part of the Hero Factions."

"Maybe..." He drinks half of his cup of coffee "But anyways... Rias and the others are busy elsewhere so the moment this shield goes down then they will be here, good luck trying to stop your women from killing your Sekirei's."

"Like i said before... I'll deal with it."

"Hmmnn... so tell me Rayne... are you going to even ask?" He places his cup on the table.

"Why are the fallen angels after me... did you sent them to deal with me?"

"Now why would i want to do that? I already paid you alot from that Colt Paterson and you think I'm still your enemy."

"I don't really trust fallen angels... you pretty much want something from me, otherwise you wouldn't be here. It's like all of you fallen angels wants me dead and you're the only one that seems to want me to be your friend, just like what Raynare did."

Azazel lets a deep sighs "For the last time Rayne... i had nothing to do with your girlfriend's betrayal, i didn't order her to assassinate you but i know the one responsible for it."

"Astaroth."

"Yes and no... There's a fallen angel who allowed Raynare to go after you Rayne, to get you to fall for her so you can be off guard, they didn't expect Rias would resurrect you. This man is here in this city and this is why i am here."

"You want me to kill him for you?"

"His name is Kokabiel... he's the leader of the fallen angels and Grigori, he pretty much wants to start another war which will trigger a World War in this world."

"So in a way it's the end of the world, why should i believe you?"

"Because he will tell you if you find him, but i will give you something if you do this... A trade."

Rayne comes over to the table then sits down on the other side of it facing Azazel. "Another deal trade... i don't need money from you right now Azazel."

"Yes i am well aware of that, just what are you going to waste that money on?"

"Maybe a new house... i could buy a car but I'll do that when i am out of here."

Azazel smiles and finishes drinking his coffee "Well then... tell me Rayne have you heard of 'Annihilation Maker'?" He asks seeing Rayne just sitting there remaining silent. "Okay then... It's an item which is a bad weapon in the wrong hands, Kokabiel has it. Long ago he stole it from the Hero Faction and now he's using it for himself, using it to create the lesser demons, the ones you have been fighting."

"So he's the one for creating demons... and made Raynare an assassin?"

"Yes... This Annihilation Maker is very good at creating any type of monsters that suits your needs in your mind."

"Just what are you saying exactly Azazel?" He grabs his cup of coffee and drinks it. "Where is this trade you're giving me?"

"Well i heard you are a very good gamer... on a game that the humans and you love so much, 'Doom'"

Rayne stops drinking and turns his eyes back to Azazel. "Now i got your attention." Azazel said to him "If you take out Kokabiel, try and bring him in alive, if you defeat him and return the Annihilation Maker to where it should have been long ago. You do this... and i might give you a real life Cyberdemon."

Rayne started to laugh at what he said, placing his cup on the table "... Bullshit..."

Azazel slightly laughs "I was there when that video game came out that day, i know you're a big Doom player and i thought maybe i can use this, i know you really like to see those monsters real life in front of you. If you take out Kokabiel then i will give you what you always wanted to fight against."

Rayne slightly laughs "And... i should just give you the Annihilation Maker as well? What's stopping you from using it for yourself?"

"I am not a bad guy here Rayne." He leans back "I just want to bring peace, that's all i want and i really don't want my kind to start this whole war, i like this world and i don't want to see it burn for people who are stupid and can't accept a peace treaty. Besides if you take care of Kokabiel then i will likely take command of the fallen angels."

"And there it is..."

"You don't have to trust me Rayne, but i know you will not let Kokabiel do what he wants, he's the reason for Raynare and if he isn't stopped and when he is free from this city he will bring more demons and send them everywhere, thus causing the war against the humans."

"But the Hero Factions, they won't allow this right?"

"No they won't but Cao doesn't have all his men here and there's another devil here, he isn't worried about him right now, you're not the only devil who is after Sekirei's."

Rayne sighs "Unbelievable... this city is getting worse..." He looks to the side then to Azazel "Who's this other guy and tell me i can kill him too."

"His name is Riser Phenex."

"Who is this Riser Phenex?"

Outside in the city in the park where a Sekirei will be sitting there by the bench, the people nearby ignored her like she wasn't even there, she is a Sekirei named Akitsu who is a failed subject as a Sekirei, she can't be attach to anyone that means she can never find her Ashikabi. She sits there the whole time until finally someone comes standing there in front of her, sending his shadow over her causing her to slowly look up seeing two people, one was Riser and the other was his queen Yubelluna.

"Riser Phenex is a phoenix devil and a very powerful man; he is in the clan of Phenex and is friends to the Gremory clan... whatever happens out there Rayne, if you fight him or not... DON'T... Kill him or else the Phenex clan will rise up and will deal with you and Rias."

"Hmn... fine then..."

"Don't joke about this Rayne... you know what will happen... after all you are the pawn of Rias Gremory, she will have to deal with this and either she can let them go after you or let the Phenex clan fight against the Gremory clan and it will cause an all out war..."

"..."

"So don't try it Rayne or else this will hurt Rias, she will have to choose between you or peace."

"Alright... but if you have contact with that clan you better tell them what's going on here and what i have to do, I'll deal with him and his Sekirei's if i cross paths with him."

"I know... and that i can help you with... So do we have a deal with Kokabiel?"

"I'm curious to know why you aren't asking someone else to do this job. Why not Vali since you two are close."

"Ah you already know that, well like i said before there's a shield up and i have no idea where Vali is... so you're the only one who is strong enough to take on someone like Kokabiel... you already killed Astaroth and still holds his ring." He looks down at the blue ring.

"No one is getting their hands on it, you guys can forget it."

"Very well then... so do we have a deal then?"

"If you even try... to betray me and use the –"

"I know what you're going to say Rayne, i wasn't the one after you, it was Kokabiel and Raynare the whole time, just try and stick with the task ahead of you ok? I don't know where he is exactly he's still hidden but he will reveal himself soon, just deal with Riser."

Rayne nods to him and drinks the rest of his cup then slams it on the table "Before i shake your hand... there's one thing first."

"And what's that?"

"If what you say about the Annihilation Maker is true... then i want to fight two Cyberdemons."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Fine then... two Barons' of Hell and one Cyberdemon and you got a deal." He lends his hand out to Azazel

"Hmmnn... two Barons'... alright then... deal." He lends his hand out and shakes Rayne's hand.

"Just remember... If Kokabiel was behind me and Raynare together... I won't let him live."

"Well then..." He lets go of his hand "Do what must be done Rayne, but i do want him alive so we can seal him away, although killing him would be aright either way we both get what we want."

"Your promotion and my revenge..."

"Exactly... everybody wins."

"Right..." Rayne gets up and turns back "I'll get it done."

"By the way Rayne... how does it feel to be surrounded by those who really want to be with you?" He asked while Rayne got his back turned to him "This has to be a good thing for you."

Rayne hesitated at first to speak but finally "It is... but it doesn't feel right." He goes leaving the room.

Rayne leaves the room and Musubi with Matsu was hiding against the wall around the corner, Rayne looks both sides then starts heading downstairs and soon Azazel comes downstairs as well. Azazel taking his leave going elsewhere, Rayne goes off by his own going to stay on top of a building again, standing on the edge of the roof looking out at the view sensing some demons out there but some of them started to be removed, either the Sekirei's or someone else is getting rid of them and it doesn't concern Rayne right now.

"Raynare..." He sighs and places his hand over half his face, looking down and started to feel flashbacks of the time he was with her. He sees himself appearing in her house and that is where they ended up making love together, at the end of it when he left the bedroom to find her she showed her true colours and ended up killing him yet again, she didn't hesitated she ended up doing it in the end. "..."

Rayne lets a deep sighs "Get it together man... worry about Kokabiel and Azazel's deal..." He lowers his hand "Azazel's deal..." He started to smile "That Annihilation Maker better give me what i want... my fight with the Cyberdemon..."

While he thinks about soon somewhere near him an explosion goes off causing him to turn his attention to this girl jumping out of the black smoke. This girl has long, silver hair that reaches down to her back, and bangs that covers her forehead, her hair also seems to go down the sides of her face covering her ears. She is also seen wearing a brown vest, with a white collared shirt underneath, having stripes on the ends, as wells as a dark brown skirt, and red stripes on the bottom. She also wears knee high black socks, and brown loafers.

(Secondary special guest character: Shiryuu Chou-un from Ikkitousen as well. By the way i am not bringing all of them from Ikkitousen so don't ask.)

She comes running down the streets then stops and turns back, it shows that some parts of her chest has been ripped off thanks to the two Sekirei's chasing after her. Both the two comes jumping out of the smoke and both stands together; the two appears to be twins both wearing tight body clothing, the two stands their hands on hips looking over to her.

"You done running?!" One of them said taking a step forward aiming her hand out towards her "Give up!"

She sighs looking at the two she held her katana in front of her holding it with two hands, closing her eyes for the moment taking a deep breath then opens before charging towards the two. One of the twins sends off lightning towards her but she evades that, moving to the side for the second twin to do the same thing firing at her but she ducks and continues running towards them. Both of them jumps back missing her swing however they soon realise that they both took cuts to their chests, they look down seeing it then together they send forth another lightning attack at her while Rayne watches, as she continues attacking at the two they both run on both directions, one sends lightning at her first then the other attacks next, she continues trying to dodge them until finally one of them sends an electrical current through her katana, it goes through and then it shocks her hands and her body.

"Now we got her!" One of them said firing lightning from behind hitting her back and sending her falling to the ground, having a burnt mark and back of her shirt ripped open.

"Oh damn it, I can't really look the other way at this..." Rayne said "But if i interfere... she will..."

Both of them was about to finish this, both together sends this lightning together towards her and when she looks over seeing it coming she didn't have time to avoid this. She was soon to be terminated however Rayne didn't wish to see this happen, he appears in front of her swinging his Rebellious blocking their attacks, the electrical current did went through him however their attacks wasn't as strong as Akeno.

The girl looks back seeing someone standing there before her; Rayne stands there leaning his sword on his shoulder looking at the two. "Now then... I've had just about enough of this."

"Hey... you get lost, this doesn't concern you!"

"I am nearby... when a girl is in trouble there's no way a guy will look the other way." He takes a few steps forward "Now I'm going to say this once... back off... or deal with me." He aims his blade at them one hand to it.

The girl on the floor looks at him blushing a bit when he said that, slowly she started to stand up and grabs her katana then closes her eyes when she sheathes it. "I appreciate your help... but i do not need your help."

Rayne turns his head towards her "Yeah well act tough all you want, two on one isn't good." He looks back to them "Two on two would be alright."

One of them sighs hands on hips "You're going to fight girls?"

"I wasn't talking about myself..." He points behind the two "She just got tagged in."

Musubi comes appearing behind them jumping down at them and laying a hard punch to the ground. Both of the twins looks back seeing her hand charging up, preparing to do the same thing she did with one of the Bruiser Brothers they destroyed, both will jump in two directions while she hits the ground hard sending this large explosion causing them all to feel this short earthquake as Musubi obliterates the whole area around her, getting the two twins to back off from it while Rayne appears behind a car next to the Sekirei.

She looks up at Rayne while she sits against the car. "Who are you?" She asks still blushing a bit.

Rayne looks back to her "The names Rayne..."

"I am Shiryuu... Shiryuu Chou-un... I'm a Sekirei number twenty..."

Rayne looks back to Musubi seeing her shaking her hand as it must have hurt her badly with that attack. "Musubi can't do this forever you know; now you can fight and give it all."

"Uhh right..." She stands up and looks over at one of them, she comes jumping on the car then leaps towards one of them, closing her eyes and drawing her sword out to swing forward at one of the twins.

She looks over to Shiryuu and sends a lightning attack however she ends up getting a cut through her hand when she raises it towards her, causing her to move back and forget about her attack. Her sister notices her hurt and sends a lightning shock towards Musubi but she moves out of the way and charges towards the other, laying a punch to her chest and sending her falling back but she takes two more punches before falling to the ground.

"Sister!" The other one shouts moving back and holding her wrist, looking at her bloodied hand while Shiryuu stands there holding her katana. "You won this round..." She moves to the side then runs off towards her sister.

Musubi looks back ready to fight her however Rayne intervenes. "Leave them be..." Rayne said walking towards them.

Musubi looks over to Rayne "You sure?"

"We fight each other to the death... we shouldn't be wasting this opportunity." Shiryuu said to him

"I know..." He looks at her helping up her sister "But they will not be going after you again." He turns his body towards the two. "Did you hear me?"

The two got back up, she was holding her twin sister seeing her nodding to him. "We won't bother her again..." They turn back and started retreating, returning back to where they live.

Rayne lets a deep sighs and turns back, placing his hand to the side of his head. "Sekirei's... this world is going weirder by the day... no wonder this world can't take much more of this."

Shiryuu walks over to Rayne, sheathing her sword while Musubi walks up to Rayne standing next to him then turn their heads towards her. "She is your Sekirei correct?"

Rayne nods "Yeah... She's mine... unless you wish for a fight with her..."

"No..." She shakes her head "Are there other Sekirei's in your group?"

"Just me and Sekirei number two, why?"

She got closer than grabs both sides of his coat, pushing him close to her so she can kiss him, giving him a kiss making his eyes widen for the moment and so does Musubi. Rayne will end closing his eyes kissing her back locking his tongue against her and finally her wings will spread, showing white wings appearing behind her while she continues kissing however she breaks this lock and moves away, letting a deep sighs feeling her wings finally winged.

Shiryuu aims her sheathed katana in front of Rayne "As my Ashikabi, i will obey every order you give me. I will protect your Sekirei's if you want me to, have sex with you if you want it to happen and i will fight for you, i will die to protect you my Ashikabi."

"Yeah was afraid this was going to happen..." He said sending his sword to vanish back in his ring and places his hands on his waist "Unbelievable..."

"Well welcome aboard!" Musubi shouts out.

"Oh how am i going to do this now?" Rayne said to himself in his mind.

At midnight the three will arrive at the inn causing Matsu to lose her mind seeing Shiryuu another Sekirei that will be joining them, she gasps staring at her while Uzume was leaning against the wall nearby and Miya walks over seeing her.

"Sorry about this she was in trouble and i couldn't really leave her so we accidently kissed and now she's my Sekirei."

"This is unacceptable!" Matsu shouts and points at her "I am not having another Sekirei lying in bed with you."

"Oh is this a so called foursome?" Musubi said smiling at Rayne.

Rayne turns his head to her seeing her smiling. "Okay you have problems here."

"Don't worry Rayne, there's plenty enough rooms for more." Miya walks over to her seeing her clothes removed "Come... Let us find you some new clothes for you, of course you can stay." She turns back and walks to the laundry area.

Shiryuu looks at Rayne seeing him nod then looks back to her and walks after her. "Please leave your weapons by the entrance or in your room... oh and Rayne..." She turns back smiling at him while having this aura again. "Don't even think about lying in bed with her now... or your dead..."

"O... kay?... hey by the way I'm not a god damn pervert here... I'm a damn demon killer!"

"Yeah well you're also our Ashikabi." Matsu said

"That goes for the rest of you." She looks at Matsu and Musubi having this aura around her, she even looks at Uzume as well.

Uzume leans her head back "Jeez I'm not into Rayne!" She does turn to the side thinking about it though.

"Okay i really want to get some rest." He walks past his Sekirei's "I want to rest... ALONE... this time." He walks up stairs and heads to his room. "I need time alone today; I'll explain what we need to do tomorrow."

"Rayne?" Musubi said quiet seeing him heading to his room.

"Ehh don't bother." Matsu said looking back "He's got alot to deal with, remember what that Azazel guy said to him in that room." She goes to the dinner room to get something to eat before going to her small room.

"I guess." She looks back upstairs then goes to her actual bedroom she now has.

Rayne discards his weapons near the door in a basket and places his coat over it, he notices that there's a set of clothes on the pillow on his bed seeing their light blue bedroom clothes. He decided to wear them anyway and place his clothes in the basket, grabbing his firearms he places them on top of them and left his boots where they are, at the front of the inn door inside. Once he has buttoned his shirt he lies back on the bed turning his body to the side trying to sleep, he lets a deep sighs and already started to go falling asleep since he hasn't been sleeping much thanks to Musubi.

For a while later Rayne will end up dreaming seeing one thing after another, seeing his adventure and where it leaded him to. He will end up seeing one by one of his women he ended up sleeping with, the first one was Kuroka that got him first, pushing him against a tree out at night in the forest, holding him against the tree and pressing her body against him and making out. Kuroka would pull down her upper wear of her kimono to show her breasts then opens up his shirt and continues kissing him pressing her breasts against his chest.

The second was seeing him lying on top of Yuuma on the bed that day, crawling on top of her and started making out with her for a while then later on it was Akeno who got him next, pushing him on the bed and taking off her shirt and bra, just when she shows her breasts to him he sits up and wraps his arms around her while she kneels there on his legs kissing her neck making her sighs a few times. After that Akeno will push him back and they somehow appear in the shrine where she and Rias had their fun time with Rayne, laying their hot naked bodies on him doing whatever they want to him while he lies there.

After that it will be Matsu and Musubi's turn seeing Matsu sitting on top of him while Musubi was behind her groping her breasts while she moves up and down having Rayne inside of her, lying in the bath and hearing her moan loudly when Rayne couldn't take it anymore.

On one final vision he will end up probably seeing the future, seeing maybe his future Sekirei. Rayne appears somewhere in the city, what appears to be a dam he's standing on standing on the edge of it looking out at the view. He turns back noticing someone standing there a woman that he doesn't know yet, seeing Sekirei number nine named Tsukiumi standing there having her arms crossed looking at Rayne.

When Rayne walks over to her he soon will end up stopping as someone comes to the side standing behind her, having his arm wrapped around her neck and groping one of her breasts, causing her to look away blushing a bit while this man stares at Rayne for a while. Rayne stood there watching him but he started to feel there's something behind him, looking back seeing darkness behind him however he started to see red eyes glowing that are four and once it moves closer to him he could see the face of it, it comes out and charges before he had a chance to do anything and to really see it, hearing only a screech it charges at him having its mouth open ready to eat him however before it had a chance Rayne finally woke up, ending his dream here.

Rayne sits up quickly breathing a bit heavily, he looks around seeing no one in his room. He calms down before lying back on the bed, turning to the side again and tries to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about that man with that Sekirei, either that could be Riser and he is messing with his future Sekirei.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Rayne comes down the stairs not having anyone in bed with him, thank Miya for that he finally got well rested except he ended up seeing his past sex life's and maybe his future Sekirei, seeing she is in trouble and won't be long before he cross paths with her.

Rayne comes downstairs seeing Musubi cooking some breakfast while wearing a maid outfit, causing Rayne to stop and turn his attention towards her while Homura was in the dining room sitting by the table eating some rice, Uzume will eventually join him having her nightgown on yet again.

Musubi turns her attention towards Rayne seeing him coming in the kitchen, she smiles looking at him while holding a spatula "Good morning Rayne!"

"Uhh good morning." He walks over to her "What's with the outfit?"

"Well my clothes needed to be clean so i borrowed one of Uzume's clothes."

"What?" He turns to the side looking over to Uzume "She has a maid outfit?"

"Mhmmnn."

He looks back to Musubi "Okay then..." He turns back and walks to sit with the others "I'll just have what they're having."

"Okay."

Rayne comes in sitting on the other side looking at the two. "Like what Musubi is wearing?" Uzume asks picking up a bowl of rice.

"What is up with that?"

"Uzume has a stash of clothes in her room." Homura said "Might as well give Musubi a maid outfit since she's doing the cleaning around here for Miya."

"And yet you come out here wearing your underwear..." He looks at Uzume's clothes then back seeing Musubi coming in handing him over a bowl of rice. "Thanks."

Musubi will sit down next to Rayne "So Rayne what we going to be doing today?"

"Well i should probably go let Shiryuu know what's going on before i explain all of this."

"You mean the part that you're a devil?" Homura asks while eating

Rayne looks back to him "How did you –"

"I told him." Uzume said

"And me." Said Musubi

"Don't worry Rayne if there's Sekirei's then there's devils and fallen angels, i met the guy who you were talking to at my club."

"Let me guess... Azazel?"

"Yeah."

"Of course Azazel had to be there, he got nothing else to do around here." He grabs his rice bowl and started to eat. "At least he isn't an Ashikabi."

"Well then." Homura places his bowl on the table then gets a drink "Well i guess i should be off, heading back to my club." He stands up once he finishes drinking.

"Well cya later then."

"Yeah." He walks out of the room but he looks towards Uzume "By the way if i come back seeing another Sekirei here then you owe me dinner."

Uzume sighs "Let's hope not." She stares at Rayne "I am not cooking dinner for him."

"Well actually it might happen..."

"I guess i won the bet then." Homura turns back and leaves the room "Cya around."

"Unbelievable..." Uzume stands up "I am not letting Homura win this bet do you hear me?"

"Hey it's not really my fault." He looks to the side "Although i don't even know if she is a Sekirei or not."

"What are you talking about?" Musubi ask while grabbing the empty bowls and cups on the table

"I was dreaming... some of it was... flashbacks but the last one could have been a vision." He looks up at her "It's probably nothing." He looks back down to his bowl and started to eat.

"You're probably seeing visions on your future Sekirei's." Uzume sits back down "The more you wing the more you find those who will be attach to you in the future when they see you."

"Really?" He looks at Uzume seeing her nod "Of course..."

"Please tell me you didn't see me in those visions of yours?"

"No... it was just one Sekirei it wasn't you. But i have no idea who it is and..." He stops and thinks about it, seeing back at that vision again seeing someone standing behind her. "Let's just say that she might need my help."

"You should ask Matsu, she's a wiz at all of this i bet she knows all the Sekirei's who hasn't been winged yet."

"Alright then... by the way..." He looks back behind him then to the others "Where is Shiryuu anyway?"

"Well..."

Outside in Izumo Inn Shiryuu got her clothes all fixed and started training but this time she was training with Miya in wooden sword combat, Shiryuu was swinging rapidly at her over and over while she moves back avoiding every single one of them, blocking every attack she does while Matsu stands there watching the two going on for a while now until finally Miya saw an opening and lays a stab to her chest hitting her breast and sending her sliding back while having her hand over it.

Rayne will end up coming over seeing Matsu and the others. "Hey" He said while looking at Shiryuu and stands next to Matsu

Matsu will turn her head to Rayne "Oh hey Rayne, how was your sleep?"

"Slept well..." He looks to her "Don't tell me you have been sleeping next to me the whole night."

"No..." She shakes her head and looks back at the two "Although i wanted to."

"Of course." He takes a step forward "So whats happening here?"

"Shiryuu wishes to challenge Miya to a fight." She said seeing her charging towards Miya yet again. "But she can't get her."

Rayne watches the fight seeing Miya blocking all of her attacks, seeing her faster and more evasive than her. "She's good." Rayne said watching her moves "She's a good sword user."

Shiryuu continues clashing her wooden sword against hers until finally Miya clashes against hers once more causing her to lose her sword sending it flying back and landing on the ground behind her; once she was unarmed she aims her wooden sword at her face having a serious look at her.

Miya soon lowers her sword and gets a smile on her face. "Well that was interesting."

"Hmn." Shiryuu lets a deep sighs

"Don't feel that bad, you just didn't have the speed and you didn't have the defensive, you always use your strength in offensive to try and take me down."

"I guess so. Now i know what i must do to impress my Ashikabi." She turns back to go to pick up her wooden sword.

Miya looks over to Matsu and Rayne "Anyone else interesting?"

"Uhhh I'm not a fighter." Matsu said

"Well..."

"I'll go!" Musubi appears standing next to Rayne still having her maid outfit on.

"Uhm Musubi you're not really a swords person." Rayne said looking at her

"I know..." She walks on the grass "But i can take her, just got to have to catch her sword."

"Oh this is going to be funny." Matsu said

"Good luck then." Shiryuu walks past Musubi so she can take her position.

Uzume will come over to watch "Try not to ruin my maid outfit Musubi... and you too..." She looks over to Miya.

"Oh don't worry i won't do anything."

"Hmn." Rayne stands there crossing his arms looking at the two.

Musubi will stand there ready having her arm in front of her while the other to the side of her, having a serious look and so does her opponent. Musubi will charge first towards her first and started punching forward trying to hit her while Miya moves back, she uses her sword to block some of her attacks however a third hit she will notice a crack on the sword thanks to Shiryuu who stands next to Rayne, Musubi keeps going then when Miya swings forth Musubi will jump back, doing a back flip seeing her charging towards her to swing down at her, she held her sword with two hands swinging it down and got Musubi the chance to catch her sword however when she raise her hands up to grab it she wasn't fast enough to block it, ending up having her sword hitting her in the head.

"Ouch..." Rayne said leaning back.

"Owie!" Musubi moves back having her hands over her head "That hurts..."

"You're not really fast enough." Shiryuu said "You can't take on someone like her skills; hers succeeds more than the both of us."

Miya looks at her wooden sword seeing the crack on it; she turns her head towards Rayne seeing him looking back at her. "How about you?" She asks aiming her wooden sword at him, causing the others to turn their heads to Rayne. "Care to best me in swordplay?"

Shiryuu looks at him "You should try it Rayne."

"Wow this will be good." Matsu said "To see Rayne fight Miya in a sword battle, i haven't really seen him do this except for watching him on the computer."

Rayne smiles looking down "Want to challenge me in swordplay?" He looks back at her "Alright then, let's do it."

Soon the two stands on the field staring at one another while the others sits back and enjoys the show, they're going to see what Rayne can really do in a fight like this. He stands there holding a wooden sword and has his regular clothes on except for his coat which he left it for Matsu to hold, she was holding his coat tight but was upset that she can't feel the warmth of that coat since he's been sleeping with those clothes Miya gave him. Miya will stand there having a new wooden sword, both will stand ready until finally they charge at one another clashing their swords together in the center of the field hard, after they break off Rayne started swinging first while Miya goes on the defensive for now, seeing him fighting with one hand to his sword not exactly going all out on those swings, knowing he is just pushing her back until finally he holds his sword two hands, he quickly ducks to the side when Miya swings forth noticing him coming from the rear she jumps to the side to avoid his sword while he keeps coming at her to try to push her.

"Wow he's good..." Matsu said looking at his eyes seeing those red eyes glowing a bit "He's going all at it."

"I have seen this before..." Musubi mumbles to herself, thinking back of the time when Rayne destroyed those fallen angels in front of her, only to protect her. "He is unique..."

Miya moves back holding her wooden sword in front of her two hands to it. "I must say you fight different than Shiryuu... is it because you saw how i fought against her?"

"I am a good learner." Rayne said holding his sword with one hand "I have always trained in the art of the sword however i never really thought i was this good when i finally had a chance to wield Rebellious."

"You're focusing on some attacks while saving the others for later, waiting for a moment to strike. I am not the first sword user you faced before am i right?"

"Yeah..." Rayne thinks back, back to the time when he goes clashing his Rebellious against the Yamato by Astaroth. "Your right."

Both the two will charge again both will clash their swords against one another and continues fighting for a while, both will block and evade and will try to keep attacking until finally Rayne got a hit on Miya, hitting her on the side of her face giving her a shock look to see her bleeding, Rayne then moves to the side then lays a kick to the side of her chest hitting her not so hard but she started sliding back while having her head down and Rayne will just stand there looking at her.

"Wow he actually cut her." Matsu said

"Unbelievable... he's insane." Uzume said

"Incredible..." Shiryuu looks at Miya then to Rayne "Rayne doesn't even need us to protect him."

"Uhm... Miya?" Rayne tilts his head to the side "Are you alright?"

Miya raises her head up staring at Rayne having this red and black looking eyes, Rayne quickly saw it coming causing his eyes to widen when he swings forth however Miya ends up cutting through his wooden sword and appears behind him, they all didn't see it coming except for Rayne, cutting his sword in half and giving Rayne a real hard hit on the side of his waist, he is so going to get a big bruise at this.

Rayne will feel that in a second when he turns towards her having her wooden sword aiming it at his face, seeing her eyes having this serious death look like she so wants to kill him right now however she closes her eyes and lowers her sword, she gives him a smile on her face while Rayne goes on one knee when he started to feel that pain from her attack.

"..."

"Rayne!" Musubi will run over to him

Miya slightly laughs "That was an interesting fight, you're really good Rayne, you even saw it coming."

Rayne place his hand over his bruise then looks up at her "I saw it in time... however you broke through my defence like i was nothing."

"Hmn... I'm sorry." She bows to him "I think it's time to make something for lunch." She walks past him walking past the others heading back into the inn while they just stand there looking at her when she walks past them, knowing what will happen if they cross paths with her on the streets.

Later that day Rayne stands in the dining room pulling his shirt up a bit so that Musubi can see how bad it is, it was really bad seeing this large dark and purplish bruise on the side of his waist, just touching it can cause him to sighs. Musubi will move away and sits with the others while he turns back and sits back down looking at his Sekirei's.

"Alright... I guess i should probably let you know about most of the situation that i must deal with."

"Don't worry about a thing; we pretty much know most of it." Matsu said

"Yep." Musubi nods

"I might as well explain everything to you lot, especially to you Shiryuu."

"Explain everything?"

"About my life as a devil..."

So the whole time when they were having lunch Rayne pretty much told them his story, he told them about how it all started how his family was butchered by a man named Astaroth, then he ended up becoming a hunter thanks to an angel. He did everything he could to get stronger but in the end he failed when he was assassinated by Raynare, his ex-girlfriend who was under the command of Astaroth but was really under Kokabiel's command, this brought him into the devils of Rias Gremory and her friends, causing him to be servants to her and was force to stay and get stronger thanks to them, ended up killing Astaroth and was finally free thanks to them but now there are others who still think of him as a hostile threat like the Hero Factions, fallen angels, some devils and maybe some hunters who think of him as an enemy.

"My friends cannot be here due to a certain problem here in the city, we will come to that later, right now i need some help to help a Sekirei who is in trouble. I saw a vision and Uzume might be right about what she said." He turns his head to her "That i can see my future Sekirei's and there's no way i can leave her be out there, i bet she will end up with the wrong person."

"So... you're family... dead?" Shiryuu said to him quietly.

"Don't bother feeling sorry for me, i have already have heard that so many times, it doesn't worry about me, right now they are at peace while i am here not with them."

"You have really been through alot more than any of us here." Matsu said

"Yes." He turns his head to her "So since i need your help, Matsu i heard you're good at hacking into stuff, care to help me out on this one?"

"Certainly..." She stands up "Only because you're my Ashikabi and we had sex." She turns back and walks off.

Rayne sighs "You didn't have to say that out loud... jeez..."

"You had sex with your Sekirei's?" Shiryuu asks

Rayne stands up "I... didn't really had a choice, don't even think about it." He walks past them and goes after Matsu.

"It's like a custom thing for him." Uzume said and started to finish eating her food.

Rayne and Musubi will end up going into Matsu's little secret place, being in her secret room full of computers that all looks like there all Alien ware computers all got windows-10. She was already into it when they got in the room however since it was so small Musubi was force to stay outside while she sits together with Rayne, sitting together causing her to blush and sometimes it caused her to misspell a few times however she got focus and started to check on the Sekirei's who haven't found their Ashikabi's yet.

"So does this show all Sekirei's in the city?"

"Yep... I can find the one you're looking for; i have every Sekirei in the profile." She looks back to him "Who's the Sekirei?"

"Blonde hair... long, she wears black dress with a white under dress, long boots and pretty much a miniskirt."

"Hmmnn..." She started looking through the database for a while until finally "Got it..." She shows an image and status of her "No way..."

"That's her." Rayne stares closely at the screen looking at her with her arms crossed and shows her status and power on the side of the screen. "Sekirei number six, Tsukiumi."

"Can't believe you picked her, she's a strong one and it doesn't seem that she has been winged." She checks her status "It says so here."

"That means we have time to find her."

"And kiss her right?"

Rayne sighs "I was ok with just one Sekirei... but four?! I can't keep doing this..."

"Why not this is going to be fun."

"Easy for you to say... i already got a few devils falling for me." He lets a deep sighs "This isn't exactly how i pictured myself to be."

"You'll get used to it." She looks back at the screen

"I think this woman is probably at a dam, is there any around in this area?"

"Yes there's one dam here." She checks to see the location of it. "There it is... it's a long way but maybe you can fly us there?" She looks back to him

Rayne turns back and pushes through the wall so he can go through "I can't fly all of you girls on my back... I'm not a freaking dragon."

"Then can we fly a dragon?" Musubi asks looking at him when he left Matsu's room "Are you friends with a dragon?"

"Well Vali is a..." He shakes his head "Forget it!" He then walks off.

Musubi will follow Rayne while Shiryuu was readying herself in her room, drawing out her katana and holds it in front of her having her eyes closed. Matsu will stay in her room checking out while Musubi and Rayne get ready for a fight out there, knowing they will be dealing with heavy resistance out there.

Rayne was in his room placing his handguns in his waist and his double barrel then looks back at Musubi standing ready by standing near the door, she was looking at Rayne smiling at him having her hands together in front of her having them down her waist.

Rayne looks at his rings then turns towards Musubi "Hmn... seen my coat?"

"I think Matsu has it."

"Of course... but just to be clear you know what were facing right? Sekirei's and devils right?"

"Yes..." She walks closer to him "I know what we will be facing, don't worry about us you should worry about getting this Sekirei from that man you mention."

"Leave him and his friends to me while you deal with those who attack you, i know you will take care of yourself but just be careful, this fight is different than you think."

"I know... And Rayne... i know you don't want to hear this and you don't want us to feel sorry for you but, were sorry about what happen to your family, how you became a hunter and never had a family before."

"It's alright Musubi, i have already dealt with that, it's finally done and i don't have to deal with it again. Right now i will protect my Sekirei's and anyone else who is my friend."

"Rayne..."

Miya comes appearing in their room, Rayne turns his head towards her "Well then i guess good luck is in order."

"Is there any chance you can help us out?"

"Oh my i am not a fighter anymore." She slightly laughs "But I'm sure you will be ready to take them on." She looks back seeing Uzume walking off "Uzume..."

"..."

"You may not be his Ashikabi but maybe you should accompany him and the others."

"But.." She looks back "I was about to..."

Miya just smiles and having this purple aura around her yet again. "You should join them on this task, unless you want to stay here with me?"

"..." She turns back and walks off "I'm going..."

Musubi pops her head out the door looking at Uzume "Thanks Uzume."

Rayne will walk past the two and heads back to Matsu to get his coat back on at the front door inside the house, he stands ready and looks back to Musubi and seeing Shiryuu and Uzume coming out, Shiryuu stands ready, holding her katana while Uzume stands there having her regular casual clothes on standing there having her hands on hips.

"So were ready?" He looks at the three while Matsu stands next to Miya "You coming too Matsu?"

"I am... not much of a fighter... but i can have your eyes and ears everywhere." She walks over to him giving him a radio earpiece. "That way i can let you know if there's anyone or anything else out there that can cause trouble to you and the others."

Rayne grabs it and puts it over his right ear "Thanks Matsu." He looks to Uzume "You going out there dressed like that?"

"Don't worry, I'll be ready before you guys get there."

"If you say so... Alright then let's do this."

As they prepare to head out there elsewhere Tsukiumi was standing by the dam looking out at the view, she was crossing her arms and looks crossed as she too got this vision of his future Ashikabi, seeing her on the ground looking up as Rayne stands there in a darker figure, his shadow covers herself and he was about to raise her hand out to grab her however she shakes her head and her dream ended, stopping her from seeing the rest of it.

"Well you seem to be pissed as usual." Homura appears walking towards her having his black clothes on.

Tsukiumi turns her head to the side "You dare challenge thee again?" She turns back and sends forth this water blast at Homura.

Homura quickly moves out the way and started lighting up his hands, sending two fireballs at her while she sends another water blast removing his fire and taking a hit to the chest with her water, sending him flying back and hitting the ground while Tsukiumi walks over creating a few watery snakes around her ready to attack Homura.

"Hold on panties flasher I came here to talk to you."

"Would you cut that out with that nickname you gave thee, i will take on every Sekirei that comes my way and any Ashikabi that tries to get their hands on me!"

"You can't run forever you know." He slowly gets back up "He will find you, and i bet he's already on his way here."

"You brought him here?!"

"No bu –"

Suddenly they turn to the side seeing this orange symbol on the ground nearby on the dam, this symbol started to rise up having someone appearing before them once the symbol goes right up then vanishes once this man stands there and three more people stands behind him, they too got symbols on the ground and they rose up to show them appearing them. Riser Phenex stands before the two having his hands in his pocket and walking over towards them, he brought his queen Yubelluna and two Sekirei's under his command, one is Akitsu and the other is Sekirei number five Mutsu.

Tsukiumi moves back and stand ready having her snakes around her having their head turn towards them "And who are you meant to be?"

"Well there you are." Riser comes walking towards her "My next powerful Sekirei."

She blushes then takes a few steps back. "I will not go with you!"

"Ah a fighter i see, you're going to be the first." He looks at Yubelluna signalling her to deal with the two.

She walks forward spreading her devils wings that cause the two to be shock; Homura will stand ready lighting up his hands on fire. "Well they are here for business."

Yubelluna looks at Homura "You're a Sekirei too... you will be perfect for Lord Riser's forces." She smiles a bit looking at his flames "You're not the only one who can use fire."

"Great..." Homura moves back and looks to Tsukiumi "So a team up then?"

She looks at Homura "I refuse... I will take care of thee myself." Then back to Yubelluna and sends her snakes after her.

Yubelluna sends forth her flames at the snakes hitting two of them while the other one comes flying in the air and tries to hit down above her, she spreads her wings and flies backwards getting the snake to smash through the ground but when she notices Homura charging towards her with his fire he soon will be dealing with Mutsu, he will charge towards him drawing out his katana and swings forth at him causing him to duck and evade his other attacks.

Tsukiumi will move back and creates a water shield to block her other flaming attacks then creates a water blade over her right arm and charges towards her once she stops attacking, she sprints towards her trying to stab her with her watery blade however she moved out of the way then Tsukiumi swings forth a few times but once Yubelluna moves to the side she flies back in the air and sends this large fireball down at her, causing her to switch to a water shield yet again however her attack was stronger.

She obliterated the whole area with her flaming blast, destroying her watery shield and sending her flying back hitting the ground and having some burnt marks and clothes ripped off. Yubelluna smirks watching her slowly moving her head up looking at her, Homura jumps back away from Mutsu while he keeps charging, knowing that Tsukiumi is down he deals with his opponent first before dealing with Yubelluna. He creates a flaming wall in front of him making him cut through the wall, giving him enough time for him to summon his flaming dragon getting that dragon to go over the wall and attack Mutsu causing him to back off, moving away from the dragon when it comes down at him however Akitsu comes running towards Mutsu, switching places letting her deal with the dragon.

"Oh damn..." He said removing his flaming wall.

She runs towards the dragon when it comes at her, she creates large ice needles on the ground sending them through the dragon from underneath it, hitting the neck and below body with it pretty much freezing the parts of the dragon until the whole form turns to ice then would shatter in front of her and Homura. She turns towards Homura and sends her icicle snow storm at him sending them towards him fast, taking a few hits while he tries to avoid then sends a fireball at her to stop her attacking, hitting the ground in front of her sending the smoke and flames to blind her for a while.

In the smoke Mutsu will come sprinting through them and towards Homura, having his sword in his sheathe however he showed a bit of the blade before swinging it out at him, before he had a chance to strike him down suddenly he sees Shiryuu appearing in front of Homura, jumping down from above and landing in front of him, quickly she draws her katana and clashes against his sword stopping him at bay.

"What?"

"Hmn..." Riser gets his hands out of his pocket and looks over to them. "More Sekirei's."

Yubelluna looks over to them then looks back to Tsukiumi seeing her getting back up. "You don't quit do you?"

Akitsu will charge to assist Mutsu however Musubi will come running around Homura and charges towards her, she quickly sends her ice needles in front of her to stop her from attacking however Musubi comes punching through the ice, getting the two to stand there watching the top of the ice fall to the ground so they can face each other. Mutsu will jump back and held his sword ready while Shiryuu stands there as well, both holds their katana blades with two hands in front of them, ready for a sword fight together.

"Like my Sekirei's Riser?" Rayne will appear walking towards Riser, getting him to turn around seeing him standing there with Uzume behind him wearing her veiled battle clothes, covering her face with these veil for a time. "We finally meet Riser Phenex."

Riser turns his body towards Rayne, he smiles looking at his gear then back to his face "Well well... the demon killer is here... at long last."

"Riser..."


	7. Chapter 7

Riser's team and Rayne's team stood down for the moment looking at their opponents as they are in a stale mate situation, all of them stands ready while Rayne stands there with Uzume looking at Riser while Yubelluna floats in the air looking at Tsukiumi getting back up, covering herself due to the attacks she sustain and turns to the side seeing Homura, Musubi and Shiryuu standing there looking at both Mutsu and Akitsu as they stand together. She turns her head to Yubelluna looking towards Rayne then turns towards them too, just when she saw Rayne her eyes widen seeing that vision yet again, she sees herself on the ground seeing Rayne standing there looking down at her slowly moving his hand out to her towards her face and crouches down at her, ready to kiss her however she stops this vision and looks back to both Riser and Rayne.

"Rayne... the great demon killer." Riser said taking a few steps towards him.

"Riser... you should take your friends and leave, there is no way you can defeat me with this little group you have."

Riser sighs "Oh i don't have to send all of them to deal with you, maybe you should back off this doesn't concern you." He turns his head to the side looking at Tsukiumi "She will belong to me."

"That is why i am here Riser, to take you out and take care of the others."

Riser looks back to Rayne "Tell me Rayne... where is your beloved Rias?"

"..."

"Surely you don't want to try and kill me." He walks closer "If you do then my family will kill you, causing Rias to either let you die and –"

"I already heard the story here Riser." He draws both his handguns "Back off now... or else you might end up lying on the ground like a little bitch, just like i did to Astaroth."

"You piece of –"

Just next to him a water dragon appears flying past him, moving him out of the way and goes towards Rayne and not him. Rayne was shock to see it coming at him seeing Tsukiumi looking at him in a serious death look, both Rayne and Uzume moves back away however Uzume jumps to the side while Rayne raise his arms to form an X to block the dragons attack, taking the hit and sending him hitting the ground hard with the water of the dragon blasting his chest hard.

Uzume looks over to Tsukiumi "What are you doing?"

"I refuse to be anyone's Ashikabi!" She turns to Yubelluna when she looks back to her; she creates alot of water arrows and sends them towards her making her create a symbol in front of her to block her attacks.

"Well she is feisty." Riser said looking at her fighting against Yubelluna; he looks back over to the other two Sekirei's "Dispose of your opponents now."

"Right." Mutsu charges towards them and so does Shiryuu, clashing their swords together while Akitsu charges towards the others.

Rayne slowly gets up having his front facing the ground, getting back up Riser comes sending a blast at him, before he could react he takes the hit of it sending him sliding on the ground away from them then turns his head towards Uzume, seeing her standing ready.

"Come now you think you can..." He stops for the moment examining Uzume "Hmn..." He smiles at her "You're not winged yet."

"..."

"Well now... this is interesting... three Sekirei's who hasn't been winged yet, this is my lucky day."

"Hey Riser!"

"Hmn?" Riser turns his head towards Rayne.

Rayne started firing rounds at him using both his guns while he crouches there getting soaked wet, hitting his left arm and leg and even his chest twelve times until he stops and notices that Riser was regenerating fast like him, seeing the flames coming from his skin an clothes covering the damage Rayne did to him than once they vanish there was no marks like his attacks never happened.

"An immortal..."

"Indeed..." He looks back to Rayne and aims his hand back to him "Now then let's try this again."

"Hold it!" Uzume finally charges in using her veiled spear wrapped around her arm, charging towards Riser trying to strike him down however he keeps moving back, she did hit him a few times however it only regenerated quickly. "Damn it."

"You can't beat me with weak attacks like this." He quickly grabs her arm and twists it causing her to feel pain from it, stopping her in front of him "But i can make you stronger if you serve me."

"..."

Rayne got back up and runs towards him drawing his double barrel but Riser pushes her forward then wraps one arm around her neck from behind, getting the two to look over to Rayne causing him to stop. "Try and attack us with that." Riser said "It will go through me but not her."

"Hmmnnn..." He thinks for the moment then his eyes turn to the side looking at Yubelluna sending another explosion in front of Tsukiumi. "She can't regenerate."

Yubelluna continues firing barrages of flames down at her while she moves back blocking some of the attacks, soon a gunshot went off hitting her back and left arm, hurting her body stopping her from attacking Tsukiumi. She looks over to Rayne seeing him aiming that gun at her, she turns towards her then sends another water dragon and sends it towards Yubelluna, she creates a shield however she couldn't block its full strength, breaking her shield and sending her flying back until that dragon sends her going off the dam sending her falling and unable to fly out of there.

Riser notices her falling, he was crossed seeing her queen fall "Damn it..." He looks back to Rayne and was about to send a flaming blast at him.

Uzume quickly lays her foot down through his feet hurting him and freeing her; she quickly runs forward then looks back sending her veiled towards Riser however it just cut through and his flames regenerated the damage, he just slightly laughs moving his hand through his hair not even thinking of fighting them.

"Damn i can't get him..."

"Deal with the others." Rayne comes walking forward standing next to her "I got this."

"Fine then." She runs past him and goes after Akitsu and Mutsu as they go battling against them, they seem to be putting up a big fight against them and Mutsu manage to push Shiryuu back away.

Rayne looks over at Mutsu then back to Riser "Tell me Riser... is he a Sekirei?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well... I didn't think you would actually kiss a guy." He slightly laughs "Like seriously did you really kiss him?"

"..."

"So you actually kissed a guy and you liked it... woah... hope your girlfriends don't mind it." He smiles placing his handguns away and drawing his Rebellious.

Before Riser could attack soon Tsukiumi appears in this one, hitting Riser in the back with her water blast, sending him falling to the ground feeling a bit steaming up due to her water attack. Riser looks back seeing her walking towards him, she started firing water arrows at him but he turns towards her firing his phoenix blasts at her water, eviscerating his water and hitting her in the chest.

"You're getting on my nerve now." He sends forth this large phoenix blast at her to finish her off, Rayne decided not to let this happen so he appears in front of her blocking his phoenix flames with his sword, having his sword in front of her to cut the flames in half so that she doesn't get burnt.

Tsukiumi looks up shock to see him protecting her "..." She just lies there looking up at him. "But... why must thee protect me after what i have done?"

Rayne keeps blocking his flames "I came here to get you out of here Tsukiumi." He turns his head to her "If you don't want to be my Sekirei then i am not stopping you, do whatever feels right for yourself." He then looks forward "But i will not let this guy have his way and turn you into a slave, he can just go to hell!"

"..." She just blushes looking at him, not a hesitation on turning his back on her she was wrong about him.

Riser keeps going sending his flames at him but Rayne finally started to glow in red and black, his sword absorbs his power then discharges it towards Riser, sending this large destructive blast at him consuming him and stopping the attack, destroying most of the ground on top of the dam but was enough to pull him back even though he will just regenerate yet again.

Once the smoke clears off Riser stands there showing him regenerating his whole chest, his clothes recovers and Rayne just stands there looking at him. "It's like fighting a terminator..."

"I regenerate... instantly... you can't destroy a phoenix, it will just keep coming back all the time, and I am immortal."

Uzume would go towards the other two sending her veiled attack towards the two, Mutsu kicks Shiryuu back and moves out of the way while Akitsu quickly creates ice spikes from the ground using them as a shield to block her attacks however her ice started to break and Homura hits her in the back twice sending her falling to the ground. Mutsu looks back and charges towards them but stops as Shiryuu blocks his sword, both Musubi and Homura stands behind Shiryuu causing Mutsu to back away however Uzume breaks the ice and wraps her veiled bandages around his neck lifting him up in the air choking him while Musubi comes punching his chest, she removes the veil and sends Mutsu flying to the ground hard, going unconscious while Akitsu slowly gets up however Shiryuu aims her blade in front of her face.

Rayne looks back to Riser "You're outnumbered; even though you're immortal you can't win." He started walking towards him holding his Rebellious and placing his handgun away.

"Well i may have underestimated you Rayne, but the next time we meet you will be dealing with all of us." He looks to the side seeing Yubelluna flying up and wet, looking down at them with a serious look.

She started firing barrages of fireballs at everyone, she sends forth larger flaming explosions across the area, blasting Rayne and Musubi while Uzume tries to block it, blocking one attack however she took a hit to the side sending her falling to the ground but Homura blocks the attack with his flame wall. Rayne will fall back however he stands except for Musubi who falls to the ground. Mutsu and Akitsu quickly got back up and Mutsu quickly swings his sword against Shiryuu causing her to move back, taking a hit to her shoulder with his sword then he lays a kick to her chest pushing her towards Homura hitting against his firewall burning her back and falling to the ground, he got the wall down however Akitsu quickly sends forth ice arrows at him hitting some parts of his body cutting his clothes a bit. The two quickly started to retreat back to Riser while they are down, Uzume was about to stop them but Yubelluna sends forth her fireballs hitting her veiled wall to stop her yet again, with that the three will return to Riser while he stands there hands in his pocket and looks over to Rayne.

Rayne sighs aiming his guns at Yubelluna then looks back seeing the others retreating back to Riser "Typical..." He said then looks at Mutsu then to Riser when the two got together "I can't believe you kissed this guy."

Mutsu sighs while sheathing his sword "He didn't kiss me... she did." He looks to Yubelluna

"Ooohhhhh... now that makes sense. Anyways..." He started firing rounds at them all however Yubelluna quickly flew in front of them, creating her shield blocking his bullets while some manage to hit Riser however he regenerates yet again.

Yubelluna whispers to Riser while she continues blocking his gunshots "There's something on its way lord Riser, shall we continue fighting?"

Riser thinks first then looks out at the view of the dam sensing something big coming then looks back to Yubelluna "There's no need for that." Riser said "The lesser demon can take care of them. Until next time... demon killer." He creates a symbol underneath them sending it over them for them to vanish then the symbol vanishes once their bodies are gone.

"They're gone... for now."

"Seems that way." Uzume said walking up to Rayne having some parts of her burnt and her veiled was removed from her face.

"What's with that gear anyway?" He said crossing his arms

"This is my battle gear, I'm a veiled Sekirei."

"If you say so." He looks over towards Homura and the others then to Tsukiumi "Are you alright?"

She sighs crossing her arms "I don't need thee to worry about me."

"You sure?" He looks down at her clothes seeing most of it ripped off showing one of her breasts and her underwear. "Cause your pretty banged up yourself."

She looks down then gasps and looks back to Rayne while placing her hand over her breasts "Quit staring at me you damn pervert, how dare thee stare at me like that!"

"Here." He throws his coat at her getting her to catch it "Cover yourself up with it." He turns towards the others and looks at his Rebellious, he swings it in the air and the blade vanishes back in the form of his ring again before walking over to the others.

"..." She catches his coat and looks at him when he walks off, she started to blush a bit holding his coat for a while then finally puts it on, feeling the warmth of him of his coat and covers herself with it.

"What the hell are you doing dressed up like that Homura?" He asks walking towards him "You Sekirei's..."

Homura stands there while both Musubi and Shiryuu look back to him, seeing him taking off his cover of his face. "You knew i was a Sekirei?"

"Well of course." He crosses his arms "You can't be the odd one out in that inn, mostly everyone who is there is a Sekirei am i right?"

"Well i guess you're right."

Rayne turns back and looks around at the place "Well we pretty much cause trouble here." He soon started to get contact from Matsu, placing his finger on his radio in his ear. "Hey Matsu, area secure and were returning to the inn." He looks over to Tsukiumi seeing her just standing there looking away from him, he looks back to Homura then to Uzume. "Were coming home."

"Glad that you're all alright." She sighs relieved then looks back to Miya seeing her cleaning the floor with her broom. She looks back at the screen seeing this red dot coming towards the dam "Rayne there's something coming your way, it's huge, flying, and it's heading straight towards you."

Rayne looks out at the view and started walking to the edge of the dam to look out at the view. "There's a lesser demon coming..." He turns back to the others "Alright... all of you get out of here now." He draws out his handguns

"What?" Homura asks "What's coming?"

"There's a lesser demon coming this way." He looks back in the sky to try and find it. "I can take care of this, i am still at my maximum level, and you guys need to take a break."

"Were ready for it Rayne." Musubi slowly gets up having her hand over her burnt arm "We can do this."

Rayne looks back to her "Musubi..."

Soon this large shadow comes flying over them causing them to look up seeing this large figure standing at forty feet tall, it lands on the ground on the dam standing tall and looking down at them causing them all to be shock to see a lesser demon this huge. This flesh and armoured looking skull like demon, having these large claws, long horns aiming both sides and it shows that this skull fiend is electrified seeing some electricity flowing through the body and arms. (Based on Summoned Skull from YuGiOh, third and maybe final special guest character.)

Rayne aims his guns at this fiend however he was more shock than the others, seeing this thing like he has seen this demon before. "...No..." He shakes his head taking a few steps back and lowers his handguns "It's alive... that's not possible..."

As he stares up at this large demon he started to see visions, more like nightmares he sees. He sees this demon in those nightmares and all he could see is black and blood, gunfire going off and men screaming because of this demon, he will eventually see himself but he was younger holding a shotgun. This large demon wraps this dream up with a lightning strike heading straight towards him, hitting him against the chest and ending this nightmare from Rayne.

"What's wrong?" Uzume asks standing ready and taking a few steps back

"That thing is huge..." Homura makes his hands on fire. "This thing uses electricity."

Rayne places his handguns away. "Everyone!" He shouts while having his back facing them. "I want you all to leave this place now." He raises his hand summoning back his Rebellious. "Now."

"Look Rayne, me and the others can fight this thing were sti –" Homura stops and notices that he started to glow in red and black demonic energy.

Rayne turns his head back towards them having his eyes glow with red. "I said... go... now!"

"..."

"Rayne..." Musubi said quietly seeing his demonic powers yet again. "You sure..."

This demon finally makes the move by spreading its wings and started to move towards Rayne to punch him with its electrified fist, he looks back but he doesn't look up at the demon he simply stands there looking straight ahead, raising his sword in front of him and blocks his hard attack causing the ground around him to break and demolish while he stands there blocking his fist with just one hand at his sword.

"Go now!" He looks back to them yet again then back up to this large demon.

Shiryuu grabs Musubi's shoulder "He's got this... we should let him deal with this demon."

"But..."

"We should go." Homura backs away "His eyes... he's using everything to kill this thing, he knows this demon well and he doesn't want us to see what he's made of."

"Rayne..." Musubi looks back to him. "Be careful!" She turns back and runs out of there with the others however Tsukiumi stays where she is watching Rayne.

Rayne looks back then notices this demon about to punch him again with his other fist; he quickly blocks it but this time he got pushed back, sliding back away he lowers his sword and notices this demon raising its arms in the air above its head causing Rayne to see a flashback of this. This demon did the same thing when he fought it long ago seeing it doing the same thing, charging both arms with electricity before quickly aiming both towards him, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying back.

"Not again... No way!" He quickly swings forth his sword sending this destructive blast at the demon before it could charge enough power.

He hits the demon in the chest hard causing this large crack on the best and pushing it back and lowering its arms, it takes a few steps back while Rayne charges holding his sword two hands to it, spreading his wings and flying up in the air so he can send another one from above. This demon slowly got up and was on one knee while looking up at Rayne seeing him firing a destructive blast from his sword at it, quickly this demon uses its wings as a shield to block his attack, sending his destruction to damage its wings but it wasn't strong enough to defeat it. It moves its wings out of the way and stands back up and takes flight towards Rayne, he flies back while it comes appearing at him fast and just when Rayne was about to swing his sword to send his destructive blast this demon lays a punch at him hitting Rayne and sending him flying back, smashing against the ground and started to feel his bruise kicking in like it hasn't been healed completely yet, it started to sting and really got in his way while the demon charges yet again a lightning attack but this time it fires it off towards Rayne while he slowly got back up.

"..."

He takes the critical hit from that attack hitting him in the chest hard and destroying the ground around him, its surprise the dam is still on hold even though the top path is being destroyed more by the minute. This demon will land back on the ground near Rayne, seeing him jumping up and swinging his sword at it however it will grab his sword with one hand to it, sending this lightning strike through his body feeling unimaginable pain, still holding his sword but he started to feel weak and just when things were getting worse this demon wraps this up with a claw across his face giving him two deep cuts across his face turning him back and falls to the ground while his sword falls to the ground near him. As Rayne lies on the ground unconscious and injured suddenly Tsukiumi couldn't take much more of this and stepped into this fight while the others were away, they did notice her interfering this seeing her water dragon hitting the demons chest sliding it back a bit and halting its attack.

"Though shall not kill my Ashikabi but me!" She shouts out still using her dragon to push the demon back.

The demon started to send his lightning through her water, it's a good combination and also bad because this lightning goes through her water and eventually it will hit her in the chest, sending this electricity flowing through her body making her feel unimaginable pain causing her dragon to explode then she will fall to the ground.

The demon looks down seeing as the two are not getting back up it will look towards the Sekirei's seeing them rushing over to finally assist, it was about to attack however it took a hit in the back by this beam from someone from behind, it looks back revealing the Valkyrie who is the bishop to Rias Gremory, the Valkyrie named Rossweisse who finally got herself in this fight.

"Down you go demon!" She shouts at it summoning two symbols appearing over her hands, aiming them towards it and started firing these light blue beams at the demon damaging the back then the chest when it turns towards her.

She continues firing while flying back away when it comes towards her, this demon was about to charge another lightning strike at her but she moves her hands together, creating her symbol bigger for her to send her larger one, blasting the demon to the chest hard sending it moving back while Homura sends his fire dragon from behind burning the back of the demon then finally Rossweisse flies to the side and sends forth her fire as well, using her magic abilities to send fire at the demon pushing it back with the help from Homura, finally sending that demon off the dam and will come crashing into the water down below.

As the demon is vanquished by the help of the four people who battled against it, Rossweisse lands to the ground and runs over to Rayne as they come helping him off the ground seeing his face bloodied and his sword finally vanishing back in his sword.

Musubi holds Rayne and looks at Rossweisse. "Who are you?"

"A Sekirei?" Homura asks

"She's a devil... just like Rayne." Uzume said

"I am a devil... and a Valkyrie." She looks at them then to Rayne "I am here to help there's no time to explain, do you know a place where we can take a break? That thing will come back again."

"We know a place..."


	8. Chapter 8

Rayne lies in a single room recovering from his wounds after what just happened out there on the dam, thanks to Rossweisse she got them all back to the inn in one piece however this strange demon is still out there as it fled after they left, must have used the water as a current to escape for now and will likely return again.

The Sekirei's stays in the lounge room relaxing and catching a break, Tsukiumi was outside standing on the roof top and looking up at the moon as it shines brightly out here. Miya just came to the lounge room to hand them all a cup of tea while Rossweisse was in Rayne's room, she was healing his body with her abilities while he still remains unconscious, just to boost his regeneration quickly.

Uzume was walking down the hallways drinking her cup of tea but she stops and notices Rossweisse healing him, she was shock to see his wounds regenerate and his face as well healing like his attacks never happened. She watches her for a while then looks out seeing Homura walking over, watching as well but looks back to her.

"Devils huh... they really are different than us."

"Yeah..." She looks back to her healing "They are..."

The two returns to the lounge room to wait while Rossweisse finally healed his body but he needs to sleep for a while, she decides to leave the room and leave the rest to him. She will come to the lounge room wearing her regular clothing seeing the others drinking some tea, she too took part of it and started to explain to them what's happening right now and who she is.

"I have been sent here by Rias Gremory to watch over Rayne, to keep an eye on him once she found out he was here in this city. I didn't expect he would gather Sekirei's this quickly." She looks at them all then to the center "Rayne doesn't know me yet, Rias wanted someone here so he doesn't find out however i can only interfere if something bad happens which i was right to follow him to the dam."

"What was that demon we faced up there?" Shiryuu asks

"It's called an Archfiend what i have heard of, it was created by a weapon called 'Annihilation Maker' used to do the bidding of a fallen angel named Kokabiel. He's the reason why the demons are here and so i am here to help Rayne, make sure that he gets the job done by removing him and the weapon."

"This place is really sealed tight isn't it?" Musubi said then looks to Matsu

"Well..." She place her finger on her glasses to push them back "They did create this shield around this city just to make sure no Sekirei leaves, not sure what they will do about the demon infestation."

"But aren't they all armed to the teeth?" Homura intervenes "We saw out there that the MBI have stationed hundreds of men on the exits of this city, surely they won't let the demons break through."

"True your weapons might be able to push back the demon hordes, but if they continue coming in waves and if just one exit was to be cleared... chaos will spread across the world, thus creating the war."

"Then we have to stop this Kokabiel." Musubi said and stands up

"There is also a problem that once the shield goes down then the demons will attack, it's best to go after Kokabiel first so that once he is gone then the demons will likely scatter. We can destroy them before we remove the shield however with what we have here, it's best to call for help which will means that Rias and her party will arrive here, which we could win against Kokabiel."

"What about Riser?" Homura asks

"Oh yes i forgot about him." Rossweisse thinks for a while "Well... i don't know what exactly we have to do with Riser, he might intervene again but we do have approval to fight him here after all he participated in this tournament, anything can happen here just as long as we don't try to kill him here."

"But how can we kill an immortal guy?" Uzume asks

"Sadly i do not know yet..."

They all let a deep sighs out while Miya just sits there looking at them. "Well now... we should just rest for the time being, doing all of this now at midnight isn't a good idea." She stands up "Come, you all have done enough work here and it's time to rest."

Rossweisse stands up "Sorry for having all of this mess in your home." She bows "Allow me to help you around this place, it's at least i can do for you all."

"Why thank you Rossweisse."

So mostly everyone went to bed except for a few people, Musubi was in her bed but was still awake having her head to the side to an empty bed where Rayne used to sleep, she has a worried look and really wishes for him to come back here again. Tsukiumi was still outside sitting on the roof still wearing Rayne's coat around her, she just got her clothes fixed thanks to Miya and decided to wait here until Rayne wakes up so she can face him when he's awake. Uzume was still thinking about that whole healing process with Rossweisse and Rayne's regenerations, she couldn't get it out of her head but she did started to think back seeing someone that appears to be a young girl sitting in a wheelchair turning her head towards Uzume having a smile on her face, she really needed help however she doesn't wish to say anything at this time.

Rossweisse was in a room next to the room Rayne is sleeping, having an apron over her clothes and was trying to call someone on her phone and moves her phone to her ear when she dialled the right numbers, looking out at the window waiting for someone to answer however no one answered the phone as she can hear Rias' voice but she was telling Rossweisse to leave her a message.

"Rias... please get this soon." She said turning to the side "I have Rayne and this is getting difficult by the moment, i need your help right now Rias. Please call me back." She moves her phone away and hangs up and turns around facing the door where she will see Rayne just walking in. "Rayne..."

"Are you... Rias' bishops?" He said it quiet having his eyes almost shut.

"Yes... I am Rossweisse." She looks back and places the phone on a box near her and walks over to him "How are you feeling?"

Rayne sighs "I still can't really see straight, is it because of that Archfiend?"

"Yes but it won't last long, i healed you which cause your regeneration to speed up. You should really go back to bed. You might be able to see straight in the morning."

"I can't..." He turns to the side and walks to the wall, he place his hand out to touch the wall so he can turn back and lean against it. "Everyone is worried about me; i shouldn't stay out of this yet, not until that demon is dead."

"You know they can take care of it on our own."

"I have to fight it." He looks down "This thing... it can't be underestimated or else you're dead." Then turns back to her when he said 'dead'

"You fought this thing before didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So you failed to kill this thing..." She crosses her arms "You shouldn't have really challenged that demon if you were going to lose."

"I didn't really have a choice; i couldn't really fight it on the dam. If i went full force then i will be dealing with the dam collapsing."

"Hmmmnnn... What happen the first time you fought it?"

He looks away "Don't ask..."

"I see... Well you should be careful now Rayne, Rias told me that you usually fight alone out here but you shouldn't be doing this." She walks closer to him "You may be the only hunter who can fight these things, but you shouldn't push them away when bad things are about to happen."

"That is the problem... why i must do this alone." He looks back to her

"Hmmmnn... afraid you would lose someone?"

"I'm afraid i will fail and I will end up losing everyone."

"I know we just met Rayne but judging from the Sekirei's you found they all chosen you for a reason Rayne, don't push them away."

"..." He looks to the side "I'll... Think about it."

"Just take your time Rayne." She walks to the door and opens it but she looks back to him before leaving "Rias told me alot about you, she trusts you and so do i so that you will see it through with all of us behind you." Then finally walks out of the room leaving her phone behind.

While Rayne leans against the wall placing his hands over his eyes scratching them a bit, trying to open them completely where he can see only a bit of blur right now. "How can i... after what happened out there..." He said to himself thinking back of the time when he stood with Rias and the others, fighting Khaos Brigade and dealing with Astaroth himself causing him to fail and almost got them all killed because of him.

One year ago he encountered this Archfiend in a cemetery with a band of hunters that came here to put an end to this demon, been tracking it down for ages and finally they found it as this demon has killed many people and has been causing trouble with the power, it killed hundreds of innocents and right now it has attacked again in this dark cemetery.

Rayne was lying on the ground in the cemetery in the aftermath of the fight against the Archfiend, slowly moving his body but struggles to get up having a deep cut on his back and a few cuts on his arms and face, he slowly looks up seeing only dark and fire that appears in the background burning down the trees and even a fire truck as this Archfiend just killed twelve fire fighters, six police officers and ten hunters in this cemetery. Rayne looks left to right slowly still having his blood spilling on the floor underneath him seeing so many men dead on the ground, some didn't have any marks on them due to them getting hit by a strong electrical blast that flows through their bodies killing them instantly. This Archfiend comes walking over the dead bodies and all Rayne could do is pretend he is dead, knowing he can't face it alone because this Archfiend doesn't have any scratches on it, the bullets didn't do much against this thing and since everyone else is dead this Archfiend took its leave by spreading his wings and flies out of there.

Rayne was stuck in this cemetery for a while until he was saved yet again by Gabriel, he got him out of there when he was unconscious and probably healed his wounds while he was asleep. The next day they ended up seeing the news about the deaths of what happened out there, some believe it was an act of terrorism due to the dead hunters so armed they probably engaged the police and the fire fighters however with all the scratches and marks it's like both sides got attacked by something that they can't describe, they don't have any answers to what happen so they just stick it to terrorism because saying it was from a supernatural being will cause trouble.

Rayne lets a deep sighs then hears Rossweisse's phone vibrating, looking back and walking over to it but looks back seeing Rossweisse is gone so he picks up her phone and notices that Rias is calling. "..." He hesitated at first for a while letting it ring for a while until finally he answered it, placing it on his ear and hears her voice again.

"Rossweisse it's me... Are you there?" She asks while Rayne stands there listening to her voice "Hello?"

Rayne finally responds to her. "Hello love."

Rias was in the shower when she called but when Rayne responds to her she just walked out of the shower having a towel covering her body; she stopped when she heard his voice. "Rayne..."

"Hello Rias..." He looks back having a lower tone on his voice

"Where's... where's Rossweisse?"

"Not here right now, saw the phone with your name on it, i couldn't stop myself."

"You don't sound good... Are you alright?"

Rayne looks back to the window and walks towards it. "Not really..."

"Rayne... Are you..."

"Go ahead and say it, you already know."

She hesitates at first "Are you with someone else..."

Rayne sighs before saying anything "I met some Sekirei's... You probably already know what they are."

"Mhmmnn..."

"Well i can't really lie to you, you already know that i am with the Sekirei's who i kissed and winged."

"Rayne..."

"I might as well tell you this now; i have not abandoned my king. You and Akeno are still precious to me."

"Hmmnn..."

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry Rayne, although we did know you would end up being with others but i didn't expect you will end up with the Sekirei's yet alone you slept with them... You did sleep with them didn't you?'

"... Yes."

"..."

"I didn't really have a choice here Rias..."

"Wish i can believe you."

"I am sorry Rias."

"It is fine Rayne." She leans against the shower door "I expected something like this would happen, can't really stop all the women who will end up falling for you."

"Rias... Can i speak to Akeno?"

"Akeno... Isn't here right now Rayne, she went out a while ago to see her father."

"I thought she hated her father?"

"She does when she went there to see her mother's grave then had a fight with her father but eventually Akeno finally forgiven him, not sure if he knows about you yet so you don't have to go meet her father yet."

"Oh yes... meeting the parents is always the problem..."

Rias slightly laughs "Maybe you should see my parents..."

"Oh yes... meet the father of Astaroth..." He sighs "I'm going to kill him."

"Oh please... kill him for me."

Rayne slightly laughs and looks back then leans against the wall "It's good to hear your voice again Rias."

"Yeah... It's good to hear you too."

"When this is over... I will come back to you guys, this time i won't leave you all."

"I hope so... But what about your Sekirei's?"

"I don't know yet Rias... Could convert them into devils."

"There is no way I'm going to do that Rayne, turn all your Sekirei's into devils, no way!"

"Well then... I guess we will have to figure it out later then. If you lot is coming over here try not to cause trouble against my Sekirei's."

"I will... try to control myself Rayne."

"Good, by the way if you see Akeno tell her i said hi."

"Come on Rayne you have to do better than that."

Rayne sighs "Fine... Tell her that she will see her love again soon."

Rossweisse soon comes in the room seeing him talking. "Hey! Rayne that's my phone." She walks over to him and lends her hand out in front of him.

"Is that Rossweisse?" Rias asks

"Sorry Rias... I guess we have to chat later, got any advice of dealing with the Sekirei's?"

"Well... No one is really stopping you Rayne, we may have slept together but were not completely close, do whatever you want just as long as you don't forget about your real friends."

"I won't Rias i promise you." He lends his phone to Rossweisse then walks past her and leaves the room.

Rias lets a deep sighs and started to blush having a sensational feeling for the moment until Rossweisse talks to Rias while Rayne leaves the room to give them space. When Rayne got out of the room his eyes slowly recovered for the moment for him to see a bit, he wanted to chat to someone else but since everyone is asleep except for a few people Rayne decided to go see Tsukiumi who was still standing on the roof with her arms crossed still having his coat on. She felt Rayne jumping on the roof and walks over to her from behind, she didn't turn her head back or say anything she just watches the quiet view having cold air blowing past her.

"Aren't you cold out here?" Rayne asks walking towards her

"I am fine with cold."

"Well you still have my coat on though." He stands next to her "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..."

"Alright then." He spreads his arms to stretch, cracking his body a bit.

Tsukiumi looks back to him thinking he's going to try to get his arm around her but he lowered his arms "I take it you want your coat back?"

"You can keep it for now if you want." He looks at her "It kind of suits you."

She sighs and looks back "So how come your still here?" Rayne asks "Here to kill your Ashikabi?"

She blushes and quickly turns back to him "How do you –"

"I heard you."

"..." She looks out "I... Decided that i will be your Sekirei."

"Well then... you know what you're up against right?"

She looks down at him "Miya told me... most of it that you are a devil, is that true?"

"Yeah."

"So why should i trust a devil like you?"

Rayne gets back up and stands in front of her "Because i just saved your life, like i said before you don't have to be my Sekirei but i will not let you be his Sekirei."

"..." She looks away still blushing "I don't... want to..."

Rayne places his hand over the side of her cheek to move her head back to him. "Tsukiumi... If you become my Sekirei i will not let anyone hurt you. Riser will not get his hands on you; no way i will let some asshole like him win someone like you as a prize."

"But... Do... I really have to have sex with you?"

"..." He stops and let's go of her "What... I... don't..."

"But doesn't a Sekirei have to have sex with their Ashikabi in order to be winged?"

"Uhm... No... I don't have to sleep with you; all i have to do is do this." He moves closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to take a step back but she stops there, blushing in front of him and lowering her arms. "This is how you get winged."

He finally gives her a kiss causing the two to lock together in this moment outside in the moon light; they close their eyes not being able to see her wing, showing these blue large wings appearing behind her which causes the whole area above the inn to light up brightly like a UFO was outside, they continue to lock together until finally Rayne was force to back off causing her to open her eyes and eventually her wings vanishes and she looks away, placing her hand over the side of her face feeling so hot thanks to him then raise her other arm underneath her breasts.

"Hmn... How was that?"

"..."

"You know... for a woman who is cold you sure do get hot so quickly."

Tsukiumi sighs and turns back taking off his coat and throwing it back to him. "I maybe your Sekirei now, but don't get this over your head." She looks back to him. "Remember i am the only one who can kill you, got that?"

"Yeah... sure whatever." He thinks about it "Yeah right, she won't kill me even if she was my slave."

"It is now official!" She turns back to him crossing her arms and has this serious look once again "I, Sekirei Tsukiumi, gracefully accept you as proposal as marriage."

"..." He tilts his head "What?"

"As your Sekirei..." She walks closer to him "You shall be my husband and i shall be your wife."

"... Wait... what?"

"Thou must not deal with certain matters like this; i shall serve you until you must die." She walks past him about to jump down off the roof "Come now darling, we must go to bed."

Rayne turns back watching her jumping off and returning back inside the house, Rayne rolls his eyes and lets a deep sighs "Great... more weirdness..." He goes after her and heads into bed.

With Miya went to bed and the others also asleep in other rooms especially Rossweisse who fell asleep in the room where she was talking to Rias to for a few hours, Rayne was force to lie in bed with yet another Sekirei, this time there was no funny naughty business between the two. Tsukiumi lies in bed with her light blue nightgown and has her body facing the wall in bed, Rayne is force to lie with her by taking off his shirt and pants and placing them over the chair nearby where his firearms are, he will lie into bed with her but he will face the other way because he doesn't want to deal with her right now.

Tsukiumi does turn back and notices that he still carries the scars of his past battles, not repairing his body he kept them for all these years. She was shock to see him sustain so many damage and can still feel pain from others, slowly she turns her body to face him, placing her hand over his scar then slowly moves down feeling all the marks on his back causing him to turn his head to her then turns around.

"You know... you will be fighting more than just Sekirei's..."

"I am well aware of that; just don't even think about pushing me away from your battles my husband."

"Hmmnnn... Can you please don't call me husband; i don't want the other Sekirei's get the wrong way."

"If you say so..." She looks at his chest "You really have fought so many have you?"

"Yes... I am a devil and a hunter you know."

"Then you better not get yourself killed out there, i rather not become a widow."

"I am not going to die i promise you that."

She slightly smiles "Well then you just got to have to trust me that i thou protect you my husband."

"Alright then." He gives her a kiss suddenly, placing his hand to the side of her face while she doesn't stop him she kisses him back still having her hand over his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning has come over this city and Rayne will be the first to wake up early than the others, slowly opening his eyes he was facing the ceiling but he turns his head to the right seeing Tsukiumi facing him still asleep, he smiles looking at her and notices that she has her arms wrapped around his arm so he can't move. He will turn his head to the other side due to feeling his other arm being trapped by someone, seeing Musubi as well lying in bed next to him asleep causing Rayne to be shock to see her.

"You have got to be kidding me." He whispers to himself looking at Musubi then looks up seeing not just those two lying here with him.

He will notice Matsu and Shiryuu lying there in bed with him, they got their own blankets to cover themselves and got their heads facing his legs. He looks back to the ceiling letting a deep sighs wondering what does he have to do to get them off of him without awakening them, slowly he will try to move his arms off of him however just when that happens...

Miya will end up coming through the door opening it wide up having this evil aura around her and holding a butcher knife, staring towards Rayne while he looks back to her. "Doing this again huh Rayne?"

"..."

Few hours later Rayne and the others will end up being in the lounge room with Rossweisse and Miya, Rayne just got out of the shower and his hair is still wet and got his clothes and gear on except for his coat, right now they are getting serious as today they are preparing for a fight against whatever Rayne decides.

Rossweisse speaks first to them all "Well you all know... there's a shield around this city so no one can escape, this is pretty much the work of the MBI because they want a tournament and they don't want leavers. I think we should likely leave that to a time being, if we turn off the shield then the fallen angel Kokabiel will likely try to escape with the demons and servants."

"I knew you would say that." Rayne said having his arms crossed "Were pretty much on our own here until we find a way to take out Kokabiel."

"I thought you would take him out on your own?" Shiryuu asks "You seem to push us to the side when something big comes by."

"What we should do is take that Annihilation Maker off of him so that we can take down the shields and he will be force to stay here, we can lure him to us if he wants it so badly. The other problem is the other Sekirei's; they will interfere in this plan.

"I suggest we go after this phoenix devil... Riser." Tsukiumi said sitting next to Rayne "He should pay deeply for what happen on that dam."

"No."

"What?"

"There is one target we need to go after first and that's the Archfiend."

"Rayne you shouldn't worry about revenge right now."

"This isn't about revenge Rossweisse... this is about a fight that needs to be settled, plus i think it's time to see what some of you are made of."

"So we're going to fight this thing?" Musubi said raising her fist in front of her

"No... All of you will stay here."

"Seriously Rayne?"

"Were not leaving you out there." Matsu said "No way."

"I didn't say i will be fighting alone, i said that some of you will come with me. The only people who will help me bring this demon down are Shiryuu and Rossweisse."

"This is preposterous." Tsukiumi said "Why can't we all come with you Rayne?"

"Because your water is no good against a lightning type." He looks at her then to Musubi "Your fists won't even get near it, let alone trying to hit it."

"..."

"I would ask Homura or Uzume." He looks back to the others "But there not here so were on our own for now. But don't worry i got a task for you Musubi and Tsukiumi."

"Well before all of you will be going out there there's one thing i need you two to do." Miya stands up getting Tsukiumi and Musubi to look up at her.

"I don't like where this is going..." Tsukiumi said

Rayne will stand up "Alright were leaving in forty minutes. Get ready to go."

"Right." Rossweisse said

Shiryuu stands up holding her sheathe "If you think i am good enough to fight by your side against this demon then i will not fail you Rayne."

"Good." He turns back and returns to his bedroom to get his coat and everyone else will head to their rooms except for Tsukiumi and Musubi as they stay here waiting for the task on what Miya will send them.

Rayne will put on his coat while Rossweisse and Shiryuu will head to his room with Matsu coming in last; both Musubi and Tsukiumi are force to head out there to do the shopping while Rayne talks to the others about the mission, letting them know what they will be dealing with. Both Musubi and Tsukiumi just left the shops right now, both holding large bags of food and drinks for the whole family in the inn.

As they walk down the streets together Tsukiumi seems crossed due to being stuck doing work like this and not fighting with her 'Husband' but yet she is stuck with the first Sekirei who got winged by him, both of them walks together in this awkward silence until a while later Tsukiumi finally speaks out to her.

"So You're his first Ashikabi... Musubi number eighty-eight."

"Mhmmnn." She nods when she looks at her giving her a smile "I'm his first Sekirei."

She sighs and keeps walking "I can't believe I am stuck doing this stuff... I should be out there with my husband!"

"Your husband? I didn't know he was married."

"I am his chosen Sekirei."

"But I'm his chosen Sekirei too... That means..."

Tsukiumi looks at her "Don't say it!"

"I am his husband too."

"..." She looks away "Can't believe I'm stuck here with this woman..." She lets a deep sighs and walks off.

Musubi catches up to her "Rayne chose us for a reason, we serve him and when the time comes he will choose a Sekirei and we will be with him forever."

"And that shall be me."

"He chose me first and slept with me twice... so he must likely choose me."

"I doubt thee would..." She stops and looks back to her "He did what?!"

"Oh right I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it..."

Tsukiumi started to have water floating around her when she turns her body towards Musubi; she had a serious look at her about to unleash her rage on her. "You had sex with my husband!?"

"Well... the second time it was Matsu's idea..."

"You both did?!"

"Uhm... Yep!"

"..." She drops the bags on the floor and was ready to attack "I don't think my husband would mind if I remove some of the Sekirei's off the board."

"..." Musubi drops her bags and stands ready for a fight "Alright let's do this!"

As the two about to engage battle against one another and will end up getting into a serious beating when Miya finds out that there not back in a certain time, which will cause them to not be able to sleep with Rayne at midnight. As they go on elsewhere Rayne and his team have already left the inn and prepare to head on out, hoping they don't have to fight Sekirei's along the way or this will be troublesome.

They will be heading down the streets in the middle of the day time after they got the plan of the attack on what to do with this Archfiend. "So you guys know the plan of attack?" Rayne asks looking back to the two.

"I will be your support at this time when we engage the demon." Rossweisse said

"And i will help you out on distracting and deal damage to the demon." Shiryuu said

"Yes." He looks back to her then looks back to the weapon she got on her back "I'm sure that blade will do well against it."

Shiryuu looks back having the red blade she obtained from Rayne; it's the same sword that those two demons used except the blue one is not with the red one. Rayne gave her the flaming type weapon knowing this weapon will do better against the demon than the wind, plus she isn't much of a dual wielder so Rayne decided to leave the blue sword behind and hopes that this sword will work in battle or else she will be force to use her katana against the demon.

"That blade will go well for you Shiryuu." He said as they keep walking, looking back to Rossweisse. "By the way... You said you're a Valkyrie right?"

"Yes." She looks back while walking "I once served Odin of Asgard."

"Wait..." He stops for the moment "God's are real too?"

"Well of course there real." She looks back to him "Mostly every mythology and biblical supernatural beings are all real... Although...' She looks away having a sad look "Odin never really cared much about me." She looks back to him blushing and notices some tears in her eyes "He always abandons me out here!"

"Uhm... so you quit and joined Rias?"

"Yes..." She returns to normal "Rias never let me down and i won't let her down."

"Well then..." He crosses his arms "This is going to be interesting seeing those gods in real life, not sure if this Odin is any good."

"Hey Odin is a good..." She looks forward thinking about it "Actually he's more of a pervert sometimes; don't know why he always ignores me when I'm with him..." she started rubbing her eyes

"Are you going to cry again?"

"No..."

As they keep heading on the road Rayne started to contact Matsu to see if she can locate that Archfiend again. Just when he was about to contact her soon this electrical lightning blast comes hitting the ground near them, hitting this car causing it to explode on impact sending the parts towards them however Rossweisse quickly created a symbol shield in front of them blocking the projectiles when they moved away, Rayne will quickly draw his Rebellious while Shiryuu draws her sword too looking around to find where that come from by looking at the sky seeing the clouds are not even black and covering this area.

Rayne looks forward holding his blade with one hand to it. "There can only be two people who can do something like this."

Shiryuu looks up seeing those two Sekirei twins coming down at them. "Above us!"

They all look up quickly seeing them coming down at them while firing lightning down upon them, quickly Rossweisse stood in between Rayne and Shiryuu, creating a symbol shield above them so their lightning attacks gets deflected causing the three to go jumping out of the way while they end up landing on that shield then breaks it before landing on the ground.

"You… We found you again." One of them said looking at Rayne then to Shiryuu.

"Hey… who's she?" The other one asks looking at Rossweisse

"I am Rossweisse… I am a devil who serves Rias Gremory, who might you two be?"

"There my Sekirei's." A voice was heard nearby on the road causing them all to turn their attention to the man walking over to them. "Well it's been a while…"

"Hey wait a minute…." Rayne lowers his Rebellious "You're…"

He comes over wearing dark green pants and a white tank top, having short brown hair and appears to be twenty years old. He goes walking towards them having his hands in his pocket, both the twins will end up going over to stand between him when he stops and looks over to Rayne having a smile on his face.

"It's you…."

Rossweisse looks back to Rayne "You know him?"

"Yeah…. That's Davis."

He started to laugh out loud "Damn it Rayne… You damn bastard how long has it been since we saw one another?!"

"A long time…"

"Yeah…" He takes a step forward "We haven't seen each other since that day with that wraith."

"Yeah I know."

He leans back smiling when he turns his attention to his women "And I never thought… You would get your hands on two babes, you're a naughty bastard you know that."

Rayne sighs "What about you, you got those two Sekirei's!"

"Yeah I know…" He ends up wrapping his arms around the both of them, pushing them against him "I got these two beauties a while back when I came here."

"Hey… watch your hands Davis…" One of them said seeing that his hand is about to grab one of her breasts, she will raise her hand showing electricity flowing through it "I'm warning you…"

"So tell me Rayne this isn't like you, you're not really a lover that's not you. I remember that you enjoy killing monsters out there, so how did you get your hands on Sekirei's?"

"Now that part I am still wondering that myself, I may not be that hunter anymore but you already know what I am now, you probably knew I would come here in the first place did you not?"

Davis will change his mood to serious, showing a serious look to Rayne "Were here for the same prize here Rayne, that thing took out my friends as well, you know as much as I do that this Archfiend needs to be taken care of…. Once and for all."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Hold on… You can't really think about joining sides with him and his Sekirei's?" Shiryuu asks

"Come on Rayne, with two guys who loves using guns on monsters and four beauties we can win." He ends up grabbing both his twin's breasts causing them to sighs and blush.

"That's it you asked for it!" One of them send sending this electrical blast through his body, causing his hair to spike up and releases the two.

"….." He was petrified for a time until he falls back on the floor while the twin's looks back watching him lie there twitching.

"Serves you right you know."

Rayne sighs and face palms "He hasn't changed a bit…"

"So he's your friend huh…" Rossweisse said then realises something, looking back to Rayne "Hold on I'm not a Sekirei…. And you're not my Ashikabi!"

"Hey tell it to him not me." He looks back to Davis still seeing him lying there "Well I'm guessing he's going to be there for a while."

A while later they take a break for the moment, both sides stays away from one another except for Rayne and Davis who wishes to speak to one another, this time they got serious in this matter. Rayne will be standing by the wall having his arms crossed, listening to the report on Matsu as she is the one trying to find contact of this monster by using cameras across the city to try and find where this monster is located.

"Just give me a few minutes."

"Take your time Matsu." Rayne responds and looks back to Davis seeing him slightly smiling when he walks up to him "Something funny?"

"I heard that you got your hands full of Sekirei's…. but I never thought you would actually have so many on your side."

"There wasn't exactly a choice in this matter, this just happens all the sudden." He looks behind him seeing his twin's looking away for the moment "I see your Sekirei's don't like you well."

"Don't worry about them." He looks back to them "They care about me a lot and I will not let anything happen to them." He looks back to Rayne "They care and so do the Sekirei's who loves their Ashikabi."

"I know…"

"Tell me… I want to hear it from you."

"What?"

"Astaroth."

Rayne sighs and looks up "He's defeated long ago Davis, why are you bringing it up you already know that."

"I know but I never thought you would ever become a devil in the end, do you ever feel regret becoming one of them."

Rayne looks back to him "Not a damn thing."

"So where's the rest of your devil friends?"

"There not here…."

"Now I wonder how they react when they go toe to toe against your Sekirei's…. This shall be a fun fight."

"Look Davis I will take care of them don't worry about them, they won't destroy this city in the process…" He looks to the side thinking about it "Maybe…."

"Tell me Rayne… How does it feel to actually become a devil and also an Ashikabi?"

He looks back to him "It feels fine…"

"Well you know what they say… you can't beat them… well join them." He shrugs "Although you were a pretty good demon slayer… just like that Doom game you always play."

"Well I get my skills from the greatest." He slightly smiles

"Yeah well you maybe a Doom fan but I'm more of a Halo guy." He turns to the side "Although to be honest Halo can do a better job than Doom."

Rayne started laughing then lets a deep sigh, he soon started to have this angry look then before Davis realise Rayne pulls out his handgun and fires, blasting through the back of his head killing him instantly before he hit the ground. Splattering his blood all over the road.

"Don't ever compare those two games together…. You damn idiot…"

"Hmn…" Davis looks back "Did you say something?"

"Oh uhm…" He got out of his imaginations "Never mind…" He looks to the side

Suddenly when he looks to the side they hear a loud explosion going off nearby, all of them will turn their attention towards it seeing a skyscraper blowing up as something from the inside went off like a bomb. They did notice a few electrical disturbance coming from that side, quickly they look at one another before turning their attention towards it then started making their way towards the skyscraper together.

"Yo Rayne I finally found him." Matsu said

"Never mind about that Matsu, we got it." He takes out his handguns "And this time… He isn't getting away from me…"

"Let's do what we came here to do." Shiryuu said

"Just like old times Rayne…. Let's rock."


	10. Chapter 10

As the night covers the city and another building being destroyed by a monster as it comes smashing through a large hotel, smashing a large hole through the wall causing two Sekirei's to come jumping out of it and landing on the ground, both are females and injured thanks to this Archfiend. This demon found them and wanted to remove them however it failed to give them a quick death, instead they manage to avoid some of his attacks before they finally got outside where they will begin to quickly make a run for it down the streets.

Rayne and his team along with Davis and his twins arrive to the scene seeing the two Sekirei's running the other direction, seeing the Archfiend coming out of the smoking rubble seeing it not a scratch on it.

"It's that thing…." Davis said looking at it "That monster…."

"I know…" Rayne draws out his Rebellious "That son of a bitch."

As the two Sekirei's continues running they soon won't go that far as the Archfiend sends forth his lightning, blasting the both of them in the back sending this electrical blast through their body until they can't take it anymore. The two falls to the ground dead with their crests vanished, once they are gone the Archfiend turns its attention to the others seeing more who wishes to die here with them.

"I'll draw its fire…" Rossweisse spreads her devil wings "You try and attack it while it's blind." She takes flight in the air getting the Archfiend to look up at her.

"I'm not really a fighter in this battle… I don't have my guns here…" Davis takes a few steps back while his twins walk forward "I leave this to you two, I'll be back." He turns back

"Fine then… Just don't be late."

"I won't." He started running off while the two started getting electrical over their arms.

The Archfiend gets also electrical on its arms when it raises its left arm towards Rossweisse when she flies higher than it, creating a symbol in front of her then sends forth this cyan beam at it hitting the chest pushing it back, lowering its arms for Rayne to charge however the twins ends up charging first ready to attack.

"Hey hold on!" Rayne shouts to them

"We got this!"

The two runs forward seeing the Archfiend taking a step forward, they both sends lightning at the Archfiend hitting its chest and face hard however it doesn't look like its doing any good, seeing the Archfiend isn't flinching from their attacks, lightning won't work on lightning. This Archfiend will use this against them by sending his lightning much stronger by sending it back at them, didn't have enough time to block this however Rayne charges forward swinging his sword discharging a destructive blast to cancel the Archfiends attack.

"Your mine." Rayne said flying forward swinging his sword upwards sending his destructive blast hitting the chest of the Archfiend pushing it back further away.

Rossweisse quickly aims her hands out towards the Archfiend while in the air above it, firing two cyan beams down upon it blasting the Archfiend sending it falling to the ground. Shiryuu quickly got into action by the assist from Rayne he flies up and drops her down, holding her new weapon she concentrates while mid-air then swings down once she notices her sword is slowly catching on fire, swinging down sending fire down at the Archfiend burning it before it can get back up, consuming the demon in flames and causing blast smoke to come covering the area for them all to pull back.

Shiryuu jumps out of there landing in front of the twins to ignore the flames, both Rossweisse and Rayne lands on the ground near them waiting for the Archfiend to come out of the flames. "Did we get him?" Rossweisse asks

"I really doubt it."

"Really?" Shiryuu looks back to Rayne

As the fire slowly dies out and only smoke covers the area, soon Rayne will stare straight through the black smoking seeing if he can get any sight from the demon. He quickly saw red eyes gusting out of the flames, quickly he raises his sword in front of him for a block as this large lightning beam comes blasting Rayne's sword sending him flying back and will go sliding on the ground. That Archfiend will blast out of the smoke and charges towards them, they try to defend themselves however the Archfiend blasted right through them so it can target Rayne. The Archfiend dashes towards Rayne and tries to claw him however Rayne jumps up and swings his sword to the side hitting the right arm of the Archfiend however it didn't make a dent to its strong body, the Archfiend hits him with its arm sending him flying and smashing against the wall then lands on the ground behind a car, before he realised it the Archfiend sends an electrical blast hitting the car and causing it to explode sending that car flipping and landing this flaming vehicle on top of Rayne.

"Rayne!" Rossweisse calls out, looking back to the Archfiend then quickly creates a shield to block its attack.

Shiryuu runs around her and charges towards the Archfiend, swinging her sword upwards sending more flames upon the Archfiend seeing it moving its arm to block her attack letting the flames burn its arm a bit, turning its attention back to the women it will hit the ground stabbing its claws through the ground causing an electrical wave that will flow through the ground to electrocute them all, all of them will end up jumping to avoid it except for the twins who gets the hits and ends up absorbing the Archfiend's power.

"You two can absorb it…." Rossweisse said while hovering in the air "Hey… we need you two to be our shields!"

The two looks at them "Sure… at least we can do something." They started running towards them to stay in front of them while Rossweisse flies higher.

She continues firing her projectile attacks at the Archfiend while Shiryuu charges afterwards once she is done, the Archfiend has a very strong body as their attacks are not doing a good job however when Shiryuu leaps up to swing down at the Archfiend with two hands to her blade the Archfiend blocks her attack with its arm then ends up punching her with its other arm, quickly she blocks it and she goes flying back crashing on the ground skidding on the road causing the skin at the bottom of her arms to tear off, making her feel pain while she lies there slowly getting up off the ground seeing the Archfiend sending lightning at her however the twins got there in time and stood in front of her to absorb that fiends attack.

Soon Rayne comes back with a strength of fury as he threw the flaming car towards the Archfiend hitting the back of the Archfiend making it move forward before looking back to Rayne seeing him at the centre of the road. Rayne begins for an attack so he holds his sword ready and his clothes got not scratch on him on the fire, he stands there with his sword in front of him two hands to it igniting it with black and red destructive power then moves it to the side before swinging it forward to discharge the power of his, instead of a twisted blast like wave he attacks in a different way by firing off barrages of missiles of his swing sending the energy he carried on his sword to send off these missiles consumed with black and red wrapped around it like fireballs but darker. They go forth towards the Archfiend and the ground next to it, hitting the ground and the Archfiend in the chest, going through the ground and one second later they ignite and explode taking out a large chunk of the road and anything else that got caught in it, especially consuming the Archfiend in this blast.

The others will end up jumping out of the smoke when his attack made its course, they move back away and stands together waiting for someone or something to come out of the smoke. Rayne will stand where he is, leaning his Rebellious on his shoulder waiting for the Archfiend to come out knowing that it's not over yet.

"He's still in there…." He mumbles to himself waiting for the Archfiend to come out.

The Archfiend comes flying out of the smoke seeing it has been damaged and is really upset, flying close to the ground and charges towards Rayne, quickly he swings his sword forward ready to clash however suddenly he hears something firing off, some type of grenade comes flying past over Rayne's head hitting the head of the Archfiend cancelling its charge to Rayne.

This grenade explodes on impact making the Archfiend to halt its attack, Rayne will look back seeing Davis is back armed with a grenade launcher. "Davis?"

"It's my time to kick its ass!" He shouts while walking forward firing one grenade after the other hitting the chest and head of every grenade he fires, hitting this monster causing it to take a few steps back from those explosions. "Take this…. Hurry up and die already!"

The Archfiend was trying to charge towards them but Davis continues firing and while it's distracted Shiryuu quickly got off the ground and charges, flaming up her sword only on the sharp ends of her blade she finally got a cut at the back of the Archfiend, taking a large cut on the side of the waist of the Archfiend making the blood to spill out of it.

"I got a hit." She said to herself, quickly she jumps out of the way before the Archfiend can look back to attack her. She will look back to Rayne when she is cleared "Go for it Rayne!"

"Right…" Rayne looks back at the Archfiend waiting for Davis to run out of grenades to fire, once he was out he will end up sprinting towards the Archfiend "Time for you… to finally go down… you damn son of a bitch!"

He wraps his sword around his destructive energy once again but this time he isn't firing it off at the Archfiend instead he leaves it wrapped around the blade of his sword, making his blade twice as strong for him to clash his blade against the Archfiend's claw. They clash against one another causing the air around the area to go rough and the ground will quake as they clash, making everyone to move back away from this as their electric and destructive energy clashes against one another making the two hold against each other well and doesn't look like any of them is backing down from their attacks, Rayne continues going and continues holding his blade against the Archfiend's claws until finally he decided to discharge his destructive blast point blank, not seeing it coming it won't have time to block it or avoid it in time which will cause devastation in this whole area as a point blank discharged blast that he has been charging more and more from their clash this will cause the entire area to go obliteration from his attack.

"We have to get out of here." Rossweisse said and grabs Shiryuu and flies back while the twins jump back away together and Davis will end up flying back, losing his weapon in the blast.

As the smoke slowly clears away the Archfiend will be seen standing there having its upper body leaning forward, the others prepare themselves seeing that Rayne failed however the Archfiend leans back then falls to the ground, causing the smoke around this area to move away when the Archfiend collapse. It shows a large cut through the chest to the shoulder and Rayne will stand there with a few marks on his face and hands, moving out of the smoke and got his eyes on that Archfiend while everyone else started to regroup together in one.

Shiryuu walks forward still holding her blade "Is it… Dead?"

Rayne draws out his handgun while leaning his sword on his shoulder, aiming his handgun at the thing and started firing a few times hitting it fifteen times until he stops and lowers his gun, seeing it isn't getting up off the ground he places his gun away then looks back to the others.

"Well so much for him…."

"Yeah…" Davis walks forward "For years the hunters have been trying to take this guy down… finally we got him." He looks to Rayne "Good job."

"Shame the hunters still think of me as a threat." He looks back to the others "Well then… Should we get out of here before the MBI or someone else gets here?"

"Do you think the MBI will even help us out in this?" Shiryuu asks

"They are busy protecting their headquarters and the exits of the city." One of the twins said then looks to the two dead Sekirei's "But they do come around to clear the Sekirei bodies just to mark them as dead."

"So they will be here soon." He looks back to Davis "So Davis you still part of the hunters?"

"Not anymore…" He turns back and walks over to take his grenade launcher "I left before I came here, I did bring some of my junk here before I met these two ladies." He winks at one of them causing them to sighs and looks away. "Well anyways…"

"Should we return back to Izumo's inn?" Rossweisse asks looking at Rayne

"Yeah I guess so." His Rebellious vanishes back into the ring "I wonder what Musubi and the others are doing….."

Meanwhile back in the inn both Tsukiumi and Musubi are now stuck sitting by the table while Miya stands there crossing her arms looking at the two in this evil dark look with the mask behind her, seeing that they brought some of the food back and Musubi ended up shivering due to being wet and Tsukiumi just sits there crossing her arms and closing her eyes, both stuck dealing with Miya while Matsu and Homura stands in the other room listening to their conversation.

"Well I knew asking those two to do something won't go well." Matsu said

"Oh well…" Homura leans against the wall drinking a can of coke "They were bound to fight each other…" He looks back out there "Although when she asks you to do something you better not disappoint her, or else your screwed." He slightly laughs before drinking.

"Hmn…" Matsu looks up to him while she just kneels there by the door "By the way have you seen Uzume?"

"Hmmnn…" Homura lowers his drink thinking about it "I haven't seen her yet; she should have been back by now."

"Still staying a little late for her friend at the hospital right?"

"I guess so…" He looks up "I do hope that she will be alright at the end of all of this, or else this will crush her and change her forever."

"Poor Uzume…"

While the group that has finished with the Archfiend moving away from it and leaving the sight, both will end up going on their separate ways however both Rayne and Davis gives themselves a handshake before leaving, knowing they will see each other again soon. As they all take their leave both going to different ways elsewhere at the hospital, place is busy as it is but on the fourth floor at the right end of the hallway in a door where a patient is sitting in a wheelchair looking at the window. She just fell asleep and Uzume just placed a blanket over her just so she can be alright there, she ends up taking her leave as visiting hours are finally over for her, she ends this with a kiss on her cheek making her move her head a bit then she will take her leave by leaving the room and closing the door before walking down the hallway.

Uzume walks down the hallway having her left arm holding her right and has her head down while walking, she soon will end up looking up as she stops halfway waiting for the elevator door to open up. She waits for a while seeing the elevator coming up to her level, just when it opens she was about to walk in however suddenly when she looks inside the elevator she sees Riser standing there with two girls behind him, quickly the one who is a knight draws her sword and attacks Uzume before she can defend herself, hitting Uzume at the back end of the hilt of her sword then ends up kicking her chest sending her hitting against the wall then falls to the ground coughing a bit.

"Well now there's no need to go too far." Riser said walking through having his hands in his pocket

"Sorry sir." She said sheathing her weapon and moving away for him to stand in front of Uzume

Uzume will slowly look up at Riser "You…. You bastard…."

"Now now there's no need for that, I am here for you."

"…." She thinks she knows what he means and moves her head away closing her eyes "No…."

"Oh you are mistaken… I am not here to take you Uzume, I have plans for you." He moves one hand out of his pocket and aims it in front of her "I have a task for you, I know you will say yes to it."

Uzume looks back seeing him opening his hand showing this little bottle of a potion that is a phoenix bottle. "What… is this?"

"I have heard your friend is in a serious condition." He looks to the room where her friend is located "She is sick and I know you will do anything in order to save her correct?" He looks back to Uzume

"Are you… saying that you can cure her?"

"Well of course." He closes his hand covering the potion then leans back "Now you have a time limit to this, I know your friend can't stay alive forever if she stays like this."

"….."

"Now will you accept this by helping me out behind Rayne's back?"

She sighs and looks away "How do I know this will work on her…. Do you think your potion can cure cancer?"

"Yes."

"…." She looks back to him eyes widen "What?"

"My potions are good enough to cure anyone from anything, allow me to give you an example." He looks back to his knight nodding to her to draw out her dagger and stab through her hand without hesitation.

"…."

She bleeds out and covers her blood hand when she pulls the dagger out of her, looking back to Riser taking the potion he lends to her then drinks it, she will begin to glow for the moment in orange and Uzume will notice that her wound started to heal quickly, instant regeneration.

"…" Uzume will slowly get back up and looks at Riser having her hand over her gut "What… Do you want from me?"

Riser looks back to her while his knight places her dagger away and walks back to the other member of his team "So you will do this for me?"

She looks down for the moment then back up having a serious look "What is it that you need?"

Riser smiles seeing she will do anything in order to save her future Ashikabi "Good… Now I am a man of my word and I will not disappoint a pretty face like you." He leans his head closer to her causing her to lean back "Now I will save your friend in exchange on the defeat of Rayne and his Sekirei's."


	11. Chapter 11

The gang returns to the inn to rest after removing the archfiend and its threat to this city, everyone was asleep except for Rayne who thought of preparing a strategy for the next task ahead of them. He will be sitting outside in the middle of the night still having his clothes on but not his firearms as they are in a basket at this time, while he sits there Rossweisse will come walking through, noticing him outside she slides the door open for her to walk through to see him.

"Rayne?"

Rayne looks back "Oh hey Rossweisse."

"You got a minute?"

"Sure go ahead."

She will go sit down next to him "It's cold out here…"

"This is the only place where I can get some quiet, while the rest are asleep and thinking of ways to get in bed with me privately."

"You seem to have found a strong team, are you sure you're not creating your own chess team?"

"I can do that?" He turns to her

"Well of course you can, once you leave the former team and have privileges to become the king you can be able to gather your own pieces and turn them all into devils."

"Hmn…" He looks forward "No way Rias would mention something like that…. Although how could she… she doesn't want me to go anywhere."

"Might I ask… Just what is your relationship with those Sekirei now?"

"There just…. Well I can't say friends anymore after what happened in the past." He leans back "I guess you are right about them being part of my chess team, I can picture them now just like Rias' team."

"How so?"

"They all want to get in bed with me… At least now it's not one of those things where I try to fall for one girl and the others will have an all-out fight to win me."

"So who would you pick?"

He sighs "Well… Rias would be upset if I have to choose… But I would choose Akeno, but if I choose her then we will be stuck in a situation with Rias and the others." He looks back "Those Sekirei's…I like those Sekirei's… Each one I care for them and I will protect them with my life, if I am to become the king of the chess board then the king must always have servants to fight for him."

"I see…" She smiles while Rayne looks forward "Although my former master…." She started to blush and gets a few tears going down her face.

"Hey… Are you ok?" He looks to her noticing her crying

"Oh…" She looks back to him closing her eyes smiling to him "It's nothing… So tell me which of the women in there would you choose to be in your chess pieces?"

"Well…" He thinks about it "Musubi can be my rook… Shiryuu can be my knight, Matsu can be my bishop and I guess Tsukiumi can be my queen."

Rossweisse slightly laughs "Oh really?"

"Yeah I guess… Just don't tell Tsukiumi that I chose her to be queen, that woman is funny to mess with but she will think of this the wrong way."

"Don't worry it's safe with me." She stands up "Well…. It's really getting late now; we have plans to do tomorrow."

"Alright… Later Rossweisse."

"Goodnight." She turns back and walks back inside, returning back to her bedroom while Rayne remains where he was for the time being.

Later on Rayne will finally head into bed alone, took a while but he finally fell asleep while everyone else was asleep elsewhere. When the sun rises they will finally get out of bed then make their way to the dining room where Miya and Rossweisse will prepare a meal for them all, both of them work together to make some pancakes for them all as they got up early and thought of making pancakes now before the others awaken. Rossweisse insisted on helping Miya and just when Rayne and Homura enters the dining room they notice Rossweisse coming in the moment they sit down on the floor, seeing her handing them a plate of three pancakes on both of them stacked together, the syrup was already on the table along with the cups and a bottle nearby.

Uzume will come walking in still having her nightgown on, moving to the side allowing Rossweisse to go past her to return to the kitchen while she walks in and sits down in front of Rayne. She will look at him for a while thinking about what Riser said to her in the hospital, he will give her the potion of the phoenix which can heal anyone in exchange of betrayal to Rayne.

Rayne started eating the pancakes and when he looks up noticing Uzume he swallows it down before saying anything. "What is it?"

"Oh… Nothing nothing…" She shakes her head

"Hmmnn these pancakes are great…"

"Glad you like them." Rossweisse comes back with more plates of stacked pancakes, placing them down on the table "I thought of helping out Miya on this, after all it's the least I can do."

"Well I now feel like an ass by doing nothing around here…"

"Well at least you're not carrying your weapons around and not sleeping with anyone for a few days now." Homura said then started to drink

"Oh shut up…" He was about to get a drink but he looks up to Rossweisse before she leaves "Oh by the way… Rossweisse, maybe when we got time can you tell me about your world… Asgard."

"You want to know about Asgard?" Rossweisse looks back

"Well ever since I heard you came from Asgard you got me curious about it, if that's ok."

"Oh not at all… maybe we can discuss about it later Rayne, I guess I can tell someone like you about Asgard and the mythology of the Norse." She turns back and returns to the kitchen

"Well you just got yourself a date." Homura said

Rayne sighs "Oh shut up…"

Both Musubi and Matsu will come through into the dining room then sits down by the table next to Uzume, grabbing their plates full of pancakes and prepare to eat. Shiryuu will arrive last because she was up late last night, Rayne noticed this before he went to bed seeing her fighting by that sword he gave her, not using the flames she just wanted to get used to a weapon like that however she will switch back to her katana and continues trying to get stronger and faster, it's at least she can do for Rayne.

Tsukiumi will make her way to the kitchen to see Rossweisse and Miya seeing them preparing for the next batch of pancakes. "Good morning Tsukiumi." Miya said looking over to her "Interesting in some pancakes?"

"I am not hungry right now; I'm going out for a walk."

"Somewhere you going?" Miya asks

"Just… somewhere I can be myself, thank you." She turns away and walks out of the inn.

Rayne just arrived in the kitchen noticing Tsukiumi leaving, he was carrying some plates and cups as he and others finished eating. He walks over to the two and places the dirty dishes on the kitchen table. "Where's Tsukiumi going?" He asks when he places the dishes on the table

"She wanted to go out somewhere." Rossweisse replied

"Oh…" He looks over to the door

"Going after her?"

"She'll be alright." He turns back then heads back to join the others.

Tsukiumi will head on a skyscraper looking out the entire view of the city, seeing some places smoking up due to either battles or monster attacks. Pretty much all the population maybe gone except for those who are Ashikabi, the Sekirei's continues their tournament until there is only one left standing however with the devils and the monsters appearing here and there it will be difficult to actually win this tournament when they come to interfere in the fight. The headquarters of the MBI that lies in the center of this city is still operational and all military is stationed there, just to stop any monsters from sieging the tower although if something big appears then they are in trouble although it is strange that nothing big like a powerful devil or fallen angel hasn't attacked that place yet, there's also no sign of any Hero Factions yet so it could really be true that they are working together in all of this, just to help the MBI control containment and also to help continue the tournament.

While Tsukiumi stands there on the edge of the building arms crossed she will detect someone coming towards her, turning her eyes to the side but not her head, feeling it's another Sekirei coming towards her. She quickly turns back and sends forth a large blast of water towards her opponent however a large gust of wind comes blasting through the water, cutting the water blast in half and almost hits her in the process but misses past her, causing the water to collapse while the Sekirei who cast that attack didn't sustain any damage.

"Now now… Is that a way to treat someone who wants to just want to get some peace and quiet?"

"It's only you… Kazehana."

She walks over to her and stands by her side "What brings you back here?"

"I thought of quieting myself down, being with all those women in that inn is a nuisance."

"Is it all because of your Ashikabi?"

"Yes… And because of Miya I can't get to sleep with him anymore…"

Kazehana slightly laughs "Yeah she has a strict rule in there, that's why no one doesn't want to go near that place but yet you lot somehow got stuck there."

"If only we had somewhere we can actually have time for ourselves…"

"My my I never thought you would really be falling for an Ashikabi? Was it the kiss that changed you?"

Tsukiumi started to blush and looks away embarrassment "That… Is none of your business."

"Oh it is now." She smiles looking at her "I guess you two didn't do it yet."

"He…" She looks forward crossing her arms and remaining calm "We don't have time for something like that… I don't have time for something like that."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"Oh shut up…" She moves away from Kazehana "If you want a fight here and now then you are clearly asking for it."

Before they could really go into that right now they do hear an explosion going off in the far distance, it was a large one that can be seen from miles away. Both turn their heads towards it as either a fight or a slaughter is happening down there, either a Sekirei fight or a survival against the demons. This brought the attention to the people in the inn as Rayne comes outside standing on the roof with Rossweisse seeing the explosion was near them, Rayne decided to head out there to check it out and takes Rossweisse and Musubi with him while Shiryuu stays in the inn with Matsu, Miya, Uzume and Homura for the time being.

"It appears that it's time to depart for now." Kazehana said when she turns back "But we will see each other again soon… Tsukiumi." She then walks off while Tsukiumi watches her leave the scene.

In that explosion caused half a building to light on fire, it will eventually collapse onto the street as Riser with his two Sekirei's, two knights and his queen standing together looking down at the destruction of an Ashikabi and his two Sekirei's. Rayne and the others arrive right at the end of it, appearing behind them seeing them all looking back to Rayne except for Riser who has his back facing Rayne.

"Riser!"

"Aren't they…." Rossweisse looks on the ground seeing the two Sekirei twins lying on the floor, both got their crests removed. "Are they… dead?"

Rayne looks down at them then back to Riser and notices he has his foot on the back of his friend's neck, seeing him lying there on the floor with an assault rifle on the ground and a lot of bullets on the ground. Davis got his head towards Rayne, before he could say anything Riser ends up snapping his neck with his foot, killing him here in front of Rayne.

"….."

Riser turns back towards Rayne once Davis is dead "Well hello again Rayne."

"You son of a bitch…"

Riser looks back "Friend of yours?" Then back to Rayne "Well he didn't put much of a fight, neither did his twins." He looks back to them then to the others "Well then… I guess it's time to finish off that little fight we had don't you agree?"

"Yeah…" He raises his hand up, awakening his Rebellious then aims it towards him with two hands to it. "I'm ready when you are, you damn bastard."

"Not here… How about we try a little game." He places his hands in his pockets then walks to stand between his peerages "Your team against mine, let's see which one is the strongest and which one is dead weight."

"Is this a rating game?" Rossweisse said

"You could say that… But instead of the rules of the rating game, this is real life action fight between two Ashikabi."

"So it's a team death match huh…. So what happens if we win this fight?"

"Then you win against us and you are one step closer from becoming the last Ashikabi left in this city." He raises his arms "As you can see while you lot have been hiding in that inn, I have been tracking down all Sekirei's and eliminated them all. There's some left but are probably in hiding so were pretty much the only two people who has a lot of people."

"But you only have two Sekirei's! The rest of your team is all but devils!"

"Yes you could say that… but to be honest it's not about the Sekirei's anymore… This is about surviving the inside of this place, this so called 'under the dome'."

"Well then… Meet me at the eastern side of town… That is where I will be, bring all of your friends or your all dead."

His queen Yubelluna will create a transportation symbol underneath them which causes them all to vanish out of there without a trace, this upset Rayne well but he lowered his blade then returns it back to his ring. He went towards Davis and the others to check them although it's pretty clear there dead, he went on one knee looking down at Davis, not shedding a tear or anything while Rossweisse and Musubi comes walking towards him to cheer him up a bit.

"I am sorry for your friend Rayne." Rossweisse said to him placing her hand to his shoulder.

"We have been hunters for years… He joined before I did, didn't know much about him at the start but… Now I am the last survivor of that platoon we got drafted in…" He stands back up and looks back to the two with a serious look. "Rossweisse… Musubi… We're going to accept his challenge and defeat him, only then can we escape this damn city."

"Are you sure about this Rayne, this could be a trap."

"Maybe.. But we don't have a choice here… If we don't then he can hit us where we live." He turns his body towards them "Were going to defeat him and end this damn tournament once and for all."

"Rayne… Remember what we said to you about Riser… You shouldn't kill him or else bad things will happen…"

"I know and I don't want Rias to get all the blame for this…" He crushes his hands tight "But… I am going to make him hurt, if I can't kill him then I might as well break his so called 'ego'."

"Well I'm not stopping you… But we should prepare for what is to come."

"Yeah." He nods "Let's get out of here…" He looks back to them "This tournament… Has gone too far."

They return back to the inn to let the others know what has happened, Tsukiumi was already there waiting for him to return seeing he's alright. He and the others will explain what had happened out there, telling them this tournament is about to end soon once Riser and his team is defeated in battle.

"This is going to be a tough fight; we are not just fighting Sekirei's but also devils who serves that man. He will try anything at defeating us but I hope we all walk out of there alive, or else I will end up avenging your defeats."

"Well you can count on me!" Musubi said standing up "I am ready to take these guys on."

Rossweisse slightly laughs "Well you have a fighting spirit… So count me into this fight."

Rayne looks to Homura and Uzume "I know you two are not my Sekirei's…"

"I don't see any problem." Homura said "There's nothing to do here and I would feel like a jerk if I stay here while your all out there fighting."

"And you Uzume?" Musubi said looking at her "Musubi?"

"Oh uhm…." She looks to Rayne, remembering what Riser said to her. She will nod and try to have a smile on her face "I'll help you Rayne… Besides if you guys are gone then there will no longer be any more entertainment out here."

"Thanks…" He will turn to Miya "You know if you joined us…"

She started laughing "Oh my I shouldn't… I'm a house lady, I shouldn't get involved in this."

"But the way you are in swordsmanship you can own his knights."

"I'm sure all of you are ready for this…"

"Uhhh count me out of this you know… I'm not a fighter remember." Matsu said

"It's alright… You can be our eyes in the sky."

"Thank you Rayne."

"So… Musubi, Tsukiumi, Shiryuu, Rossweisse, Homura, Uzume and Matsu. In three hours we are about to get into a strong firefight, I don't want anyone fighting alone or trying anything stupid, if we want to survive then we have to work together, that is what Riser is going to do in order to win against us. Furthermore… Don't fight Riser when you see him or else you lose, he's immortal but I may have a way to defeat him."

"You have a way to defeat him?" Uzume asks

"Yeah… I have a way to defeat him, and I need a Sekirei to do it."

"Well I guess you all should prepare for a great fight." Miya said

"Yeah… Let's do this."


	12. Chapter 12

A big fight between two sides who are both Ashikabi in this tournament, one side is Riser and his peerages and Sekirei's while on the other side is Rayne and his Sekirei, if Rias and her team was part of this then this would really be on the upper hand on Rayne's side but this is a personal fight.

Inside the inn Miya was putting some clothes on the clothesline outside the inn and while everyone was elsewhere, Rayne will soon come outside to speak to Miya about something. "Hey Miya, you got a minute?"

Miya was folding one of Uzume's shirts before looking back to Rayne "Hello Rayne, sure go ahead."

"Listen…" He takes a few steps towards her "After this battle is done and this stupid 'under the dome' is dealt with, I will be heading out of this city. A while ago I bought myself a house with the money I got from a certain someone, and since these Sekirei's won't go anywhere without me they will end up coming with me."

"I see…" She places the shirt on the clothesline then turns towards Rayne "Well I'm glad you are going off elsewhere and not living here forever, It's good that you are heading out, shame I am going to miss all the entertainment around here."

"Well you still have Homura and Uzume, there not my Sekirei's so they will stay with you. I'm sure there are others out there that might be interesting in coming to stay here."

"Yes there is that, but one thing… Are you going to be this deviant to those Sekirei's?"

"What… Uhm…" He leans his head back blushing a bit before looking to the side "I'm not that type of guy who will sleep with them twenty-four-seven, all I'll do is protect them and make sure they stay safe. I know they can take care of themselves but they still need me."

"Well you better get ready when you leave this place, but you should come visit this place more often, I like the company sometimes."

"Really? I thought you wanted me out of here and even the Sekirei's I brought over."

"True I was getting mad that you and your friends always end up causing troubles, but I am going to miss you."

"So you will be continuing this inn while we are gone?"

"Absolutely."

Rossweisse comes appearing behind them having her battle armour ready. "Rayne, we are ready to go."

Rayne looks back "Alright." He then looks back to Miya "Well…. We'll see each other again; we need to come back here to get our stuff."

"Take care of yourself Rayne and be careful out there."

"I will, don't worry a thing." He turns back and walks with Rossweisse to the front door.

Miya will look worry for the moment but she gets a smile on her face. "This reminds me the time when we used to do this." She sighs before turning back then looks up "Just like old times my dear."

When Rayne gets outside he notice everyone outside at the ready, seeing Matsu standing there walking towards him holding a laptop and an ear headset to communicate with the others. She already gave the others the headset except for Rossweisse and Rayne which she will be doing it now, moving towards them and lending two of them to the two so she can contact them in battle.

"Here guys."

"Thanks Matsu." Rayne takes one and places it over his right ear and the same thing goes to Rossweisse. "I thought you were going to stay here?"

"I would but it would be good to head out there and not here, don't worry about me Rayne I will be far away from the battle."

"Well just in case something happens…." He takes out his revenant double barrel and lends it to her "Just in case you know."

"Hmmnn…" She grabs a hold of the middle of the double barrel.

"Can you fire this thing?"

"Of course I can."

"So were all ready for this?"

"Yep." Musubi punches the air in front of her "You can count on me Rayne to get the job done."

"I will make sure that you don't end up dying out there Rayne." Tsukiumi said having her arms crossed "Only I shall kill you when I see fit."

"Yeah thanks Tsukiumi…."

Uzume was standing in the background looking down and seems to be afraid at something, she will look back to them seeing them talking and noticing Rayne laughing at something on what Musubi and Tsukiumi are doing, seeing they are complaining at one another while Shiryuu was nearby holding the sheath of her katana, using this blade and not the ones Rayne gave her.

"So are we done now because we will be going into battle as a team right, or are you all going to go freelancing on this and fight whoever is in front of you."

"That's the plan." Musubi and Tsukiumi and Shiryuu said it at the same time, causing Rayne to let a deep sighs.

"Look if you don't want to fight together that's fine but don't expect me to save you when you're down, remember that."

"Got it."

"By the way what type of team are we going to do if you suggest that we team up?"

"Well…. Shiryuu you're with Homura."

"Understood." She said when she walks towards Rayne and stands next to Homura.

"So your teaming a swordswoman with a flaming Sekirei?"

"I can avoid your flaming attacks Homura." Shiryuu said "I am quick so don't hesitate to attack."

"If you say so…"

"So moving on…" Rayne looks at the others and thinks about it before saying it "Well Musubi you got Uzume."

"What?"

Musubi sighs "Were not teaming up together Rayne?"

"Wha… No.. Well…" He looks to the side "When you're done fighting your opponents you can re-join with me."

"Oh ok."

"So I guess it's you and me Tsukiumi." Rossweisse said looking towards her

"I guess so just as long as I don't team with Musubi."

"So if you can't defeat your enemy then might as well trade places." Rayne said

"Or you could always make us Sekirei's a lot stronger." Matsu said fixing her glasses

"What do you mean?" He turns his head to Matsu

"Well.." She slightly smiles "You just have to kiss them and get them to be winged again."

"…"

"Hey that's a good idea." Musubi said raising her arm in the air "That way we can fight at full strength."

"I'm not doing that in the middle of a battle! Besides how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"If I'm not telling the truth then why am I asking you to kiss the others and not me?"

"…. Good point…"

"I take it me and Tsukiumi are going to face the queen then?" Rossweisse asks turning her head to Rayne.

"Yeah you two can handle her, the rest of you guys can deal with the others. I don't know who you will be facing but let's hope you got the advantage over them or else you're in trouble."

"Leave that to me." Matsu said "If I got the look on the field, I can tell which sites you guys can go to meet your opponents."

"That's good but whatever happens leave Riser to me, I'll distract him for the time being until were ready to make the move on him."

"Do you even have a plan?" Homura said crossing his arms

"Yeah don't worry a thing, just worry about defeating your opponents."

"Rayne.." Uzume said quiet when she took a step forward.

"Hmn? Yeah Uzume?"

"Just… You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Don't worry a thing, I will take care of him and win you can count on me to end this tournament."

"…"

"So I guess were ready to go." Rossweisse said

"Yeah, make with the teleportation."

"Right, I'll teleport as close as I can get."

"Teleport me to a good point of view, away from sight." Matsu said

"Don't worry about it."

Rossweisse quickly uses her magic to create a large symbol underneath them, just as it started to glow Miya comes out to wish them a good luck before they end up vanishing out of there, their symbol will vanish when they do. All of them will end up appearing in the same area, appearing on the rooftops seeing the sun slowly getting darker. Before Rossweisse can teleport Matsu suddenly a slight change of colour would occur as the whole area gets a sudden change, for a few seconds all they could see is the whole area will change to red for the moment then will return to normal, they all stay the same and no one got attacked or anything which got them curious to what just happened.

"Rossweisse?"

"I believe Riser created an energy field around this area, think of it as a rating game but a match." She looks around before looking back to Rayne "There's no turning back on this now."

"Well I guess he's asking for it."

"Well if that's the case does that mean we can't leave until one team is left standing?" Matsu asks

"It seems that way, although to be honest we were never going to leave this place anyway so were ready to fight and not surrendering this to Riser." He said crossing his arms then looks to Matsu "Matsu you need to find a safe and perfect area now."

"Alright but first…" She takes out a remote control helicopter with four wings. "I can use this to check the field, think of this little guy as the eyes on the sky."

"Alright, Rossweisse go for it."

"Right." She will create yet another teleporting symbol on the ground, teleporting only her somewhere safe and quiet from the battle, hoping that no one will find her.

"I hope she will be alright."

"I agree…" Rossweisse looks at the flying helicopter seeing it flying high in the sky.

Matsu already got started and opened up her laptop and started to see the view of the camera in the air, looking at the group then looks out to find any heat signatures around the area. She crouches down somewhere in a dark area hiding herself while she looks, she will contact them while the team stays where they are for the moment.

"Now we just have to wait…" Rayne said looking at them then to Uzume seeing her looking away and hugging herself "Uzume? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Rayne…"

"Hmn?"

"What's wrong Uzume?" Homura said walking closer to her

When he got closer to her suddenly they notice a symbol underneath them appearing all the sudden and quickly, seeing this symbol was a trap which causes Rayne to quickly act before it's too late "Break!" He shouts before the whole area gets exploded in flames, consuming everyone except for Homura and Uzume.

Matsu saw the blast from her camera causing her to gasp. "… Rayne…"

The blast was heavy and consumed the area in smoke and only Homura and Uzume got out of there in time as they weren't exactly on the symbol they were outside, seeing it in time Homura moved and Uzume included out of there. Both falls to the ground when it explodes but they slowly get back up and looks at the flames, waiting for someone to come out of there. Few seconds later Rayne will come jumping out of the flames having Musubi in his arms, seeing her unconscious and burned on her right arm and legs.

"Musubi…"

Rayne slowly puts her down "Musubi…" He looks back seeing Rossweisse appearing with the others "You all alright?"

"Yes…" Rossweisse will run towards Musubi "Musubi…"

"She's hurt; can you heal her?"

"Yes I can."

Rayne looks to Tsukiumi "Can your water help her?"

"That I can…"

"Can you please do it for me?"

"I…" She blushes "Very well then." She then walks over to assist Rossweisse

"Damn it…" He looks away then draws out his handgun "They know. How did they know where we would go to?"

"It's my fault…" Uzume said looking down at Musubi

"What?' Homura takes a step back away from her "What do you mean it's your fault?"

Rayne looks back to Uzume "Uzume… What did you do?"

"I... I can't do this... Not this way..."

"Are... Are you with Riser?" Homura asks

"..."

Rayne walks closer to her "Are you their spy?!"

She turns her head to the side then responds to him. "Yes…"

"…"

"Uzume how could you." Homura said

"Treachery!" Tsukiumi said "How dare thee fall to something so drastic."

"Because she is just doing the right thing." Riser can be heard nearby floating in the sky using his flaming phoenix wings.

"Riser!" Rayne moves forward looking up at him

"Don't be too harsh for her, all I did was offer her a chance to save her friend, she would take it and any of you would end up doing the same thing."

"What's he talking about?" Rayne asks still has his eyes locked on Riser

"It's your Ashikabi isn't it?" Homura said looking at her

"She… She was dying and I didn't want to lose her, there was no cure to her disease and I didn't want to lose her."

"If an Ashikabi dies then so does the Sekirei." Shiryuu said drawing her katana in front of her, holding it with two hands to it looking at Riser

"Yes but… We never really merged. I wanted to but she didn't want to do it or else she will die and so will I…" She looks towards Rayne "Riser was the only one who can help me cure her disease, after that we can be together."

"Did you forget that Riser is the one who wanted to be the only Ashikabi?" He looks towards her "You do know that if your plan ever worked, what would you say to your Ashikabi to what cost you paid."

"…."

"Would you sacrifice all of us in order to save your friend?"

"What the hell would you do Rayne!" She shouts out having a bit of tears going down her face "I wanted to save my friend, my Ashikabi… The one I care for, surely you would do anything in order to be with the person you care for!"

"…" Rayne ends up seeing some flashbacks of him and Akeno together and even Rias and the whole team, causing him to sighs and took a moment before giving her an answer. "I would do anything for my girls, but I won't sacrifice everyone for one person, even if she is my love."

"Really?" Tsukiumi asks looking towards him

"Yeah…"

"My my… we already started and you've forgot what's really going on here." Riser started laughing at them and raises his hands in front of him "This is going to be so easy." He ends up summoning this phoenix spear in the air, grabbing it and prepares to throw it down towards Rayne. "Taste this!"

Rayne stood there for the moment as the spear comes at him however when he looks up at Riser he summons Rebellious, smashing that spear in peace's with one swing of his sword, standing there with one hand to his sword and the other to his gun, both of his arms have spread and his face was facing the ground.

"Half of me tries so hard to fall in love, after what happened to me last time I rather not fall to that again…" He looks up to Riser "I have lost so many friends because of stuff like this… I know love is a powerful weapon and that is why I try to remove it, even though I try so hard to keep…" This triggers a few flashbacks of him with Akeno, seeing him with a smile on his face as he lies on top of her in bed. He will also see a few more flashbacks of Rias and him, Musubi with Matsu with him.

"I know you all care a lot for me, you deeply care for me because that is what you Sekirei's are force to do. You care so much for your Ashikabi it's hard to disobey, but right now I will still protect you all against this son of a bitch." He aims his sword forward "Because that is what I do!"

"Hmn… great speech." Riser ends up snapping his fingers, causing others to appear nearby, showing a handful of chosen peerages he called and bringing his Sekirei's showing a third member that joined his group.

She appears as a gothic slender female Sekirei who is wrapped in bandages, covered by a tattered kimono. She has dishevelled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance, she is the Sekirei number one hundred and four named Haihane the blue Sekirei.

"Let this fight begin!"


	13. Chapter 13

The fight has begun and Rayne just lost two of his members at the start of it, Musubi being injured and Uzume backs off while Tsukiumi and Rossweisse tries to help heal Musubi. Rayne stands at the defence while Homura and Shiryuu stands by his side, ready to attack Riser and most of his peerages that shows nine of them floating there near the three Sekirei's, the three Sekirei's will end up landing on a building so they can look down at Rayne and the others, waiting for Riser to make the signal to attack all of them.

"So what's your plan now?" Homura asks Rayne while he got his eyes towards Riser and his peerages

"It's difficult to protect those two and take on all of them at the same time." Shiryuu said holding her katana in front of her with two hands to it.

Rossweisse looks at Musubi still seeing her unconscious then will look up to Tsukiumi. "You should back them up, I will help on Musubi."

Tsukiumi looks up to her then to Uzume seeing her backing away from the team, she just looks away then stands back up then turns her head towards Rayne "I shall assist thee in this fight, I will not allow my husband protect me."

"Hmn…" Rayne slightly laughs "Well then…"

"Hey guys…" Matsu contacts them all "I got an eye dear."

"Go on…"

Yubelluna will float down next to Riser and so does Ravel as well, both standing side by side with Riser while looking down at them. "Shall I be the one to attack before they can recover?"

Riser sighs and places his hands in his pockets "Do what you want, this is going to end so quickly."

"With pleasure then." She flies forward then looks down at them before looking back to the peerages "Let's end this."

They all stand ready then charges all together towards Rayne and his team except for Riser, Ravel and his three Sekirei's, they all stay where they are and will watch how this go. Homura quickly summons fire from both of his hands then turns quickly towards Tsukiumi who had water around her, both fire their attacks at one another, clashing their attacks together and triggering the water and fire to create smoke to cover Rayne's team inside of it. Yubelluna and the others will fall right in there and tries to attack, she started firing a few energy blasts through the smoke trying to hit at least one of them but instead she ends up missing completely, the others will look around in the smoke until Tsukiumi has a water dragon outside the smoke and sends it indie, splashing it in the middle and causes a little small tidal wave to break them off from one another, sending them all falling and sliding away until some ends up falling off the building while the others lands on another roof nearby. Few of the peerages lands on the ground but are alright for now as they notice they are not alone because Homura stands there ready to engage the peerages who are Ni, Ni, Ile and Nel.

The other peerages who are Karlamine, Xuelan and Isabela lands on another building as they jumped out of that water dragons attack, there they will end up meeting with Shiryuu while Rossweisse is still with Musubi still healing her arm inside the building. Rayne will end up charging out of the smoke first before Tsukiumi could attack again, targeting Riser who just stands there on the building, not defending himself and instead it was Mutsu who will draw his sword and defend Riser as he clashes his katana against Rayne even though he isn't his Ashikabi he will defend him, thanks to Yubelluna's orders.

Rayne sighs "Get out of my way!"

'I can't do that." He ducks down then lays a kick to Rayne's chest sending him off the roof and floating in the air looking back to him.

"Get rid of him." Riser said

"For the record you are not my Ashikabi." He said still looking at Rayne "I only do this for Yubelluna."

Rayne waits for a while then turns towards the other two Sekirei who stands there turning their heads to Rayne, just when he looks back to Mutsu he sees him leaping in the air swinging his sword against Rayne's sword yet again, both ends up landing down on the roof ready to clash against one another.

Yubelluna gets back up after that water attack; she looks at her body seeing her clothes wet causing her to get mad when she sighs. "Afraid of getting wet?" Tsukiumi said crossing her arms and standing near her looking down at her.

Yubelluna gets back up and turns towards Tsukiumi "You tricked us into that attack."

"Did you think we are going to lose that easily?"

"Even though you lost three of your comrades in the fight, you still capable of preparing a counterstrike?"

"That's our secret."

Yubelluna will spread her wings then flies high, looking down at Tsukiumi and prepares to create a symbol in front of her while Tsukiumi prepares yet another attack of water, this time it will be a large watery blast while Yubelluna will send her attack, colliding their projectiles against one another.

Shiryuu ends up fighting all three of the peerages at the same time as she started moving backwards evading all of the attacks from Xuelan and Isabela while Karlamine ends up charging to the side and will swing her blade at Shiryuu when she was all focus on defending against the other two, forcefully blocking her attack and ends up taking a hit from Xuelan to the chest while Isabela was about to punch her face in but she got enough time to swing against her, giving Isabela a cut to her wrist and a deep one causing her to back off with Xuelan while Karlamine continues swinging rapidly at Shiryuu trying to get her off guard.

While they fight Rayne continues clashing his sword against Mutsu as he notices he's really quick with that sword, Rayne does try to send forth his destructive blast at Mutsu however he ends up moving out of the way from his vertical destructive wave, ducking to the ground to avoid it then comes sprinting towards Rayne and ends up giving him a cut to the chest and gives him another kick, pushing him back then will finally get Rayne flying back in the sky and drawing out his guns when he got his sword to vanish, drawing them both he started firing a lot of rounds at Mutsu while he started running around avoiding all of his rounds until finally he ends up taking a few slight hits on his body, sending the bullet only going through the side part of his skin, taking three of them before retreating back but Akitsu will finally get involved in this fight and appears jumping down behind Mutsu then quickly sends forth ice shards to stop Rayne from shooting.

"…." He takes three hits to the chest with the shards, getting him to lower his guns and move away when he got hit but he floats alright since he's been worst. He backs off for now and watches them since they can't fly right now. "You guys are not good enough taking on a devil you know… I can fly while you idiots can't."

"I know…" Mutsu looks down to the floor "But I can tell you are bound to return to Musubi and your friend, they are still here in the building." He looks back up to him "That's why you can't attack us with your destructive blast, capable of levelling an entire building."

"…"

"I'll go get the two." He turns back "Deal with him." He looks at Akitsu before running to the door on the roof."

"Get away from the –" He was about to fire but he gets hit again by three more shards from Akitsu, forcing him to summoning his rebellious again to deflect her attacks then will charge back down to attack her and try to get him.

Mutsu will enter the building and just when Rayne knocks Akitsu back he swings his sword forward however his destructive blast ends up getting blocked when Riser sends his phoenix blast towards his, both hitting against each other and both will break and Riser will land to the ground on the roof while Rayne moves away from Akitsu, causing Rayne to get more angrier but it will get worst when he notices Tsukiumi landing hard on the ground near Rayne, having some parts of her clothes ripped off thanks to Yubelluna who floats there in the sky smiling at her.

"Tsukiumi!"

"I'm fine…" She slowly gets back up "I can still fight…"

Rayne looks back to Akitsu seeing here moving towards Riser. "You good?"

"Yes…" She watches Yubelluna.

"Guys incoming Sekirei!" Matsu contacts Rayne and Tsukiumi quickly before Haihane comes down about to claw Tsukiumi.

"….." Luckily for her she saw her on time thanks to Matsu and used a water shield to block her attack, giving her a chance to jump back to stand by Rayne's side. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

"Well I can't believe you thanked someone." Rayne said looking at Haihane and the others

"This… Isn't the time to fight each other, you said so yourself."

"Well are you capable of taking on all of them?"

"Of course i can." She stands ready

"Of course you would say that…" He lowers his sword "I have an idea."

"And what is that –" When she looks towards Rayne he ends up giving her a kiss. "…" This triggers her wings to spread and her face to get red, her eyes widen but slowly turns to normal when she started kissing him back, feeling a boost from her Sekirei powers.

Yubelluna sighs "You shouldn't be doing something like this!" She creates a symbol and sends a fiery fireball towards Tsukiumi.

She stopped kissing Rayne just so she can raise her hand creating a watery shield to block her attack, after that she uses her water to make a floating water ring around her while Rayne backs off. She looks back to the others then raises both hands to start firing off these small high watery bullets from the ring, firing a lot of them towards the Sekirei's and Yubelluna causing them to go on the defensive while Riser backs off but he will go to deal with Rayne when he notices him flying away from Tsukiumi, charging his sword then discharging it to send barrage of destructive missile projectiles towards Riser but he attacks with his phoenix flames again stopping his attacks and flying out of the other projectiles way.

Mutsu was walking down this small hallway holding his katana ready kicking down one door after the other, trying to find Rossweisse and Musubi who was in one of the rooms. Matsu will contact Rossweisse that there's someone inside the building, she is force to try as much as she can but she is force to try to wake her up before confronting Mutsu herself.

He kicks open eight doors until he ends up seeing there's one door left, holding his sword ready he runs to the door and was about to kick the door open however just when he did that Rossweisse creates a symbol in front of her right hand sending this beam through the door, the beam will end up blasting through the building creating a large hole thanks to Rossweisse.

Mutsu will end up escaping the blast in time and appears in the hallway looking at the hole in the wall then back to Rossweisse, flying out then started creating two symbols on her hands to send forth more beams of light towards Mutsu causing him to retreat back inside the building while she started firing those blasts through the walls, trying to hit him but failed to get her target.

"Thanks' for the assist Matsu." Rossweisse said still firing a few beams but she stopped and moved away as the building became unstable on her side due to her projectiles, causing more debris to come crumbling down to the streets.

"No problem." Matsu continues examining the area. "Glad i brought this little drone." She smiles while talking to herself.

Both Riser and Rayne continues attacking one another with their long range attacks, continues firing their blasts at one another getting them to clash and both will end up breaking while the two moves away from one another. Rayne will fire another destructive blast from his sword, seeing Riser vanishing and not attacking, appearing nearby for Rayne to appear above him to swing down at him but he suddenly takes a hit to the side by Ravel as she finally made her move against Rayne, hitting him to the side of his body pushing him back away while Riser uses the distraction to send his phoenix blast towards Rayne, quickly he swings his sword forward to block his phoenix attack and sending him flying back trying to control the attack.

While Tsukiumi was dealing with the two Sekirei's and dealing with Yubelluna, she created this water wall to block Akitsu's attack while Yubelluna sends her flaming attacks pushing her back. She started to increase the water of her shield to make it bigger, lifting her hands up and sending her water wall to become a tidal wave to send them towards them to get them to back off. When Yubelluna was backing off, Tsukiumi started to focus on attacking her again by sending this watery blast at her however she flies higher and backs off from her attacks, she smiles looking down at her however she wouldn't see a flaming dragon appearing behind her hitting her in the back and sending her crashing hard on the roof as Homura stands nearby, victorious on defeating those weak peerages.

Yubelluna tried to get back up from that, she sighs while looking at the ground. "Damn them…." She looks over to Homura "Another nuisance."

"Sorry I'm late I had to take the stairs up here." He sends a few fireballs from his hands hitting Yubelluna a few times sending her back to the ground.

"Homura, go help Shiryuu she needs some assistance over there." Matsu said contacting him

Homura will turn towards Shiryuu seeing she is struggling to take them down, causing her to take some hits by Karlamine but when Xuelan charges to lay a kick to her she ends up evading that attack and finishes it with a strike through her chest, sending her gasping then collapses on the floor.

"Alright…" He looks back to Tsukiumi "I leave this to you." He looks back to Shiryuu then runs over to her

Yubelluna was lying there still trying to get up while Tsukiumi was dealing with Haihane and Akitsu, Haihane continues attacking rapidly at Tsukiumi getting her to back off while Akitsu will use her ice style to attack when she sees an opening, it will take those two to try and take her out but Yubelluna will end up coming back for more as she takes out this little potion from her cleavage and was about to drink it.

While Rayne flies back away looking at Ravel and Riser together, he looks down to the site seeing his Sekirei's putting up a good fight against his team, seeing he might be losing this battle. "It seems you guys are not going well down there." He said looking back to Riser "You are going to be the last one left standing you know."

"You think so but no."

Rayne sighs "You know; you really are a pain in the ass." He flies towards Riser holding his Rebellious with two hands to it while Riser just floats there.

Just as he was halfway towards Riser suddenly the drone in the sky would end up getting destroyed thanks to Akitsu when she saw it in the sky, stopping Matsu from seeing what's happening out there. Once the drone was down Rayne will end up getting attacked by Uzume as she comes to the side wrapping her bandages around his left leg and arm, Rayne would swing his sword on his right hand to send his destructive blast to destroy her bandages however Riser hits him in the back with his phoenix blast, sending Rayne falling from the sky and smashing to the ground near Uzume.

Once he was down Uzume will wrap her bandages around his arms and legs getting them to spread away from one another and moving his sword away from his hands, getting his chest facing up in the sky and looking over to Riser. He will come down and lands near Uzume while she walks over to him, standing by his side while he slightly laughs at Rayne while he lies there helpless.

"You done well Uzume…" He looks over to Tsukiumi still fighting against Yubelluna "My queen!"

"Hmn?" Yubelluna looks back to Riser

"Come!" He will look back to Ravel "Go take care of the others."

"Right." Ravel will fly off to help the others while Uzume will go switching places with Yubelluna, joining together with Haihane and Akitsu.

Yubelluna will fly over and lands near Riser, using her power to create these four symbols on Rayne's hands and legs causing him to stop him from moving for good, Uzume will land with the others and prepare to battle against Tsukiumi alone. She was angry looking at her and notices Rayne lying there on the ground, she tries to quickly end this by creating eight watery serpents ready to attack the three.

Riser looks down at Rayne "It's over Rayne, I win this. Say it that I won or else this will go bad for you." He slowly takes out a weapon out of his jacket, showing a small looking curved dagger with many markings all over it. "I will use this to destroy you."

Rayne looks back and examines the blade he wields, this got his eyes widen as he knew what that was. "Is that… A –"

"Ah so you have seen this weapon before?" Riser said moving closer to Rayne "This blade is perfect to kill someone for good, legend says that this blade was forged by a tooth from the wolf Fenrir and there are only two of these blades out there in the world, thanks to you and your hunters I manage to get my hands on it."

"No… You –"

Riser looks to Yubelluna then to the fight with Tsukiumi and the others, seeing her attacking the three with what she has while they defend themselves and tries to get closer to her. Uzume will create this wall made of her bandages to block her two watery serpents, Akitsu will come running to the side firing her ice shards at Tsukiumi, she blocks her attack with one of her serpents, hitting the ground in front of her and sending her back.

"Hmn… Your friend is intriguing." He said while looking at Tsukiumi fighting all three of them. He will look back to Rayne "I am going to enjoy watching her go down." He then looks back to Yubelluna "Finish her now."

"Yes my king." She takes flight then flies back to re-join the others however when she was about to join them she will end up being stopped when Rossweisse comes appearing to the side, firing a beam in front of her causing her to stop.

"Unforgivable!" Rossweisse said looking at her "You're not harming her; your fight is with me!"

"If that is your wish." She will fly after her and the two will end up fighting with each other for a while, firing their attacks while flying around.

"Your friends are doing all they can to defeat me…" Riser said looking at Yubelluna fighting Rossweisse then back to him "But they are too late to defeat me."

"You damn bastard…"

Riser will look over to the others, seeing Homura hitting Xuelan to the chest and sending her falling to the ground while Shiryuu clashes against Karlamine a few times until he sees Ravel coming over, firing her phoenix blast to the ground getting Homura and Shiryuu to go flying back while Karlamine backs off too.

When Shiryuu backs off and notices Ravel coming down next to Karlamine, she was about to charge however she quickly avoids an attack from the side by Mutsu, swinging his blade at high speed trying to cut off the top of her head, Shiryuu evaded that in time and went flying back and landing back to Homura however she did sustain a cut on the side of her head, sending blood going down her right eye causing her to close her eye.

"Are you alright?" Homura said looking at Shiryuu

"I'm fine…" She stands back up and looks over to Mutsu. "Damnit…"

Ravel will take out a potion Yubelluna once used to regenerate herself, handing it to Karlamine and Isabela who stands together just so they can regain their strength. Mutsu will charge towards the two while his comrades are recovering for the moment, both Homura and Shiryuu will defend themselves before he gets close to them. Mutsu will clash against Shiryuu while Homura runs to the side firing a few fireballs at him before targeting the others, he will kick Shiryuu back then swings his katana striking his fireballs then clashes again at Shiryuu.

"They won't last long, it won't be long before one of them dies and it's your fault." Riser said watching their fights around the area

"You would just kill them off if I surrender to you."

"Like I would ever do that." He looks back to Rayne "Oh well… I tried and I have to end you."

"You do that… Rias will kill you."

"You think that little bitch will do anything to me, you are just a pawn and she is a princess. She will get over it because she will not care if you are gone, you are just another one of her pawns."

"I am her only pawn! –"

"Who left her and pretty much became a stray devil, you're a stray dog without his leash. I am just getting rid of another problem in the world."

"No…."

"Goodbye Rayne." He was ready to finally end his life with that dagger.

Just as he was about to end his life this gust of wind will end up appearing over Rayne and Riser, causing Riser to lose his focus then suddenly this blast of a wind will get stronger like he just got hit by a torpedo. He goes flying back and landing to the ground, losing his dagger near Rayne as Kazehana appears nearby walking over to Rayne with Matsu by her side.

Rayne will look over to Kazehana with a curious look. "Who the hell… Are you?"

She smiles walking over to him "Names Kazehana… Sekirei number three." She places her hands on her hips when she stops and looks down at him "Well you got yourself into a mess."

"More people appearing…" Riser said getting up off the ground and looking over to Kazehana and Matsu. "Is this your doing Rayne?"

"Well… Kind of…"

"Yes… Now the tables have turned on your side, it's an end game for you now." Kazehana started drinking a bottle of wine she brought; drinking half of it then lends it to Matsu. "Hold onto this for me." She then charges into action while Matsu stays where she is.

While she charges towards Riser, Matsu will try to help Rayne get free but elsewhere Yubelluna and Rossweisse keeps fighting until Rossweisse ends up landing on the side of the roof looking up at her, sustaining an injury on her left arm and her gut while Yubelluna floats there with no scratch on her.

Yubelluna will hover down and notices she is smiling. "What are you so smiling about?"

"Oh nothing… Just that your about to take on more than just one woman." She will turn her head towards the fight of Tsukiumi with Uzume, seeing her walking over to her while she sits there leaning against the side of the roof.

"Are you ready Tsukiumi?" Uzume winks at her giving her the signal while Haihane and Akitsu stands behind them, standing in the center of the roof.

Tsukiumi will sighs and looks away "You made me like a fool." She looks back to her "Let's go!"

Both of them quickly turns back towards Haihane and Akitsu, both of them uses their attacks on them both. Akitsu will not have enough time to block Tsukiumi's watery blast, sending her flying back while Haihane gets attacks by Uzume's bandages, slamming her to the ground then lifts her back up for Tsukiumi to hit her to the chest with her watery blast again, sending her crashing near Akitsu.

"What!" Yubelluna looks over at the two "What is she doing?"

"Uzume chose… She chose to stay with us and not with you." Rossweisse said "She knows that she is one of us."

"…"

"Now then where were we?" Rossweisse will fly towards Yubelluna to continue their fight in the air.

Elsewhere both Shiryuu and Homura is getting themselves in a bad situation as Mutsu sends Shiryuu to the ground, knocking her katana off of her and sending her weapon off the building. Shiryuu was about to get up but Mutsu aims his blade to her neck, stopping her from attacking and not assisting Homura as he is struggling to fight back as he is getting into a bad situation with them all, just one move will be bad for him. When he tries to create a flaming wall he will end up seeing Karlamine leaping over the wall, swinging down at him and not having enough time he was force to try and block her sword with his hand, Karlamine gets her sword stuck in his shoulder and leaning against his hand, stopping her from going further deep and giving her a kick to the side of her body to send her flying back with her sword, landing to the ground but she will jump up and charges towards him.

Homura was ready to go for another round with her however he notices Xuelan and Isabela charging from one side and Ravel charging from above, with nowhere to go and no chance of defending this attack there was no way he can win. Before they all could take down Homura an explosion will go off from underneath him, sending the rubble flying in the air and causing them to disperse as Musubi comes jumping out from underneath Homura, causing him to fall to the ground too while she lands next to him raising her fist in the air.

"I'm back!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm back!"

"Musubi…."

She will turn towards Homura "Oh hey Homura!" She smiles and tilts her head looking at him "Why are you on the ground?"

Homura sighs "You did that to me…" He slowly gets back up "Couldn't you at least ambush one of them from underneath?"

"Well…" She thinks about it, placing her hand down and moving her finger underneath her chin "I thought did but I don't know who was up here." She looks back to Homura "I can't see through walls you know."

"Good point…" He looks towards Ravel standing by the others. He will look back to his bleeding hand and his shoulder then started using his fire to burn his hand and shoulder, causing him to feel pain and letting a deep sighs.

"Homura?"

"I'm fine… Go take care of them."

"Okay!"

"Another one of those Sekirei's…" Isabela said moving forward and raising her fists "Let's go."

Musubi looks over to Isabela and does the same thing, she will charge first and the two will end up fighting for a while, blocking their fists and trying to get a hit to one another. Xuelan will run over to help her out while Ravel stays behind, staying near Kalawarner while Homura looks to Mutsu then to Ravel.

"You should stop or else I will end her life." Mutsu said still having his sword against her neck

"Then how come you hesitate?" Homura asks looking towards him

"Hmn…"

Uzume and Tsukiumi was done on their end then went over to save the others, Uzume using her bandages to attack Mutsu however he saw it coming and moves back, swinging his sword and cutting the bandages while Tsukiumi comes forth sending her watery serpents towards him while Shiryuu moves out of the way, rolling to the side to avoid the attacks the two do and giving Homura the chance to fight back by lighting his hands on fire then charges towards them.

Musubi was going well against Isabela as she kept blocking her attacks, when she notices that Xuelan coming she manage to grab Isabela's arm then throws her towards Xuelan, sending her body crashing against Xuelan and sending them to the ground. Musubi wasn't going to end it here as she quickly charges towards them then jumps right into the sky, falling back down and delivering a hard punch through Isabela and hurting Xuelan underneath, getting Isabela to spit out blood and sending the two falling through the roof and landing inside, unconscious the both of them.

"Strike!"

Ravel looks over seeing Musubi defeating the both of them so quickly. She looks over to Karlamine swinging her sword rapidly at Homura, stopping him from using his fire while he continues evading her swings.

Back to Riser and Kazehana, she was still fighting him for a time but she can't really do well against his power. Matsu was still trying to free Rayne from the seal Yubelluna did to him. "I can't break you free…"

"That damn bitch putted a seal on my arms and legs…. I can't get out."

"What can I do?"

Rayne sighs then looks to his Rebellious that lies near him "Give me my sword, I guess I have to use it again…."

"Use what again?" She walks over and grabs his sword

"There's no time to explain, bottom line is that whatever happens it's still me ok?"

"Uhm… Ok Rayne…" She lends him his sword then looks out there seeing Kazehana struggling to damage Riser.

Kazehana stands on the roofs looking up at Riser seeing him sustaining a few cuts on his body by her strong wind attacks, that won't go well because he can still regenerate and stays in the sky having his hands in his pocket. "What's wrong? You're struggling…"

"I can still fight… Boy." She sends another gust of wind towards him, giving Riser a few cuts on his face and body but he will end up regenerating again once she is done.

"Are you done now?" He moves his hand to his chest "You can't defeat me; I am an immortal phoenix… Your wind attack is pure useless just like Rayne and all of his Sekirei's."

"Is that so? Well it's funny that I'm still alive and attacking you and you're not really laying a strike at me…." She moves her hands back fixing her hair "You're struggling to take out someone like me."

"If you want to die then i guess i will just have to show you then." He summons this phoenix spear from his hand and prepares to throw it "Goodbye."

He throws it fast towards Kazehana and was about to avoid that attack however out of nowhere her hero will arrive, grabbing her and flying with her away from the attack as it goes through a building and will explode inside. The whole top floor will begin crumbling down and the others that were standing on the roof are force to relocate, jumping to another roof to continue their fight from there before the whole building collapse. Rayne grabbed Kazehana and floats in the air looking down at Riser, when Riser looks up to him seeing his appearance have changed, seeing his devil trigger form in a yellowish and black looking combat armour with his Rebellious attach behind him.

"Well now… I'm glad that you rescued me but I wasn't a damsel in distress."

"I know…" He said having this echoing tone due to the helmet covering his face "But I would still do it again for you." He looks down at her "And the names Rayne, but you probably already know that."

Kazehana slightly laughs while Matsu looks up at Rayne and his new form. "What in the world… Is that?"

The others that were fighting will turn their attention towards Rayne, seeing him in that destructive devil trigger form. "What in the word… Is that Rayne?" Tsukiumi said standing by Uzume

"He's full of surprises…" Homura said

"That's a devil trigger…" Karlamine said looking at him "That form can only be used when someone possesses a celestial weapon."

"A celestial weapon?" Homura looks to Karlamine

Karlamine looks back to Homura "There have been very powerful and rare weapons in the world, kept hidden in the form of a ring. Some say it's just a sacred gear but I believe it's –"

"You shouldn't be talking to your opponent." Ravel said interrupting the two "Get back into the fighting…"

"Y-yes…" She holds her sword with two hands to it. "Shame I can't enhance my sword on you, flaming my sword will be bad for me."

"Yeah." He raises his hand showing his fireball floating above his hand

Rayne will land back down to the roof then slowly puts her down. "Well you're a good boy." She ends up giving him a kiss to the cheek of his helmet before getting back away from Rayne.

"Thanks gorgeous." He looks back to Riser then walks forward "Riser… I have a question to ask you and I want an answer."

"A question in the middle of a fight, why now?"

"That dagger you said that you were going to use to kill me. I want to know where you got that weapon?"

"Oh really is that all?"

"Tell me the truth!"

'Very well then." He flies back down and lands nearby having his hands back in his pocket "It's true what I said, there are only two of these daggers found and one of them has been found but the hunters got their hands on it. That is where i found it."

"Did you kill any of the hunters in order to get this dagger?"

"Of course not… killing humans is a bad thing for me and I would have to deal with it later, no. I did not kill any hunters to get that dagger, although someone already did it and I just retrieved what I wanted from them."

"Wow… stealing stuff from their dead bodies, isn't that a little too much for someone like you?"

Riser sighs "I didn't steal it from their bodies; I asked one of my pawns to retrieve it for me while they are all dead."

Rayne looks down for the moment crushing his fist. "Where… Did you get that dagger…?"

"From a bar somewhere in this city."

"….."

"Rayne?" Kazehana looks to him

"Those are my friends…" He mumbles to himself "There… all dead…."

"That is right there all dead!"

"…" Rayne looks up then suddenly appears in front of him laying a punch to the side of his face, sending Riser flying in the air then smashing through the side of the building. Rayne will stand where he was breathing heavily, lowering his hands then tries to take a deep breath to calm down. "Damn you!"

Riser comes out of there not a scratch on him, coming out of the hole in the wall then ends up flying towards Rayne while he does the same thing. Kazehana and Matsu stays where they are watching this while the fight elsewhere is still going, Mutsu still fights against Tsukiumi as he continues swinging his sword rapidly at her, continues avoiding his swings but she did take a few cuts on her clothes especially her skirt, causing her underwear to be shown and got her to blush but she raises her hands up creating a watery shield in front of Mutsu then ends up using the watery shield as an offensive weapon by firing off watery torpedos towards him getting him to back off, striking some of them in half while he retreats.

Uzume will back off in this fight since she would be no good against Mutsu if he charges at her, she decides to jump back over to Matsu then looks to Kazehana as she comes over to get her bottle back.

"Well look at you, back in the game."

"Thanks for coming back to our side Uzume."

"I know… I just wanted –"

"Don't bother apologising." Kazehana said "Love is a really powerful weapon; it can get powerful people…" She looks back to Rayne seeing him fighting against Riser for a while.

"Oh that reminds me…" She looks down then lifts up her skirt "Rayne wanted me to keep these safe." She had this small little bottle that she attached to her leg with a bandage, undoing the bandage and taking it out and showing it to the others. "He said we can use this for something."

"What is it?" Uzume asks looking at the bottle

Kazehana walks closer to it. "Well… It isn't wine so maybe it could be…." She turns back towards Rayne then to the bottle. "Oh now I understand."

Yubelluna will end up crashing to the ground near a sports car while Rossweisse lands on the road having a few scars on her body. "Do you submit?"

"How is it that I am losing to a rook like you…." She sits up and looks up at her

"Because I was once a royal guard to the king of Asgard, I am Rossweisse, now a devil and rook to Rias Gremory. I will not fall to someone like you."

"I see… Well I got news for you…" She slowly gets back up then looks to her "I don't want to submit, I will be a fool if I do and I will get in trouble with my king."

"Then I guess we end this." She raises her hand at her creating a symbol

"I guess so…" She smiles and does the same thing. "We will end this with strength of our power we have left…"

"Agreed…"

As the two blast at each other with what they got, Homura was still fighting against Karlamine for a while. Ravel will just watch the two but will be force to fight as Musubi comes charging at her, forcing her to fly back and avoid her punch, sending it punching to the ground hard.

"Hey… You shouldn't be sneaking up on me like that, I was watching."

"Oh sorry…" Musubi takes a few steps back when she looks over to her "I thought I can knock you out and stop you from attacking my friends."

She sighs "Unbelievable… You are such a brute." She would hear an explosion occurring on the streets behind her, turning back and seeing smoke covering the area. "What's going on down there?"

Musubi will end up charging again while she wasn't looking, Ravel quickly created a symbol in front of her hand then sends this phoenix blast at her, sending Musubi flying back and burning the chest of her shirt. "You did it again!"

"Oh sorry…" She gets back up and stands ready "So uhm… Are you going to fight me?"

Ravel looks back towards Homura seeing him unleashing the fire dragon upon Karlamine seeing her jumping out of the way to avoid the flames but then Homura will end up appearing out of the flames of the dragon, sending two fireballs at her hitting her chest and sending her falling back to the floor. Homura stands triumph while she lies there trying to get back up, Homura was force to send another fireball at her, hitting her chest and sending her back on the ground and not getting back up.

"I am sorry about that, you fought well." He pulls down the mask covering his mouth and nose then walks over to Ravel and Musubi. "Looks like you are having problems."

"….." Ravel flies back then looks over to Tsukiumi seeing her still fighting with Mutsu.

Mutsu will soon get the upper hand and leaps in the air to swing down at her however Shiryuu will come to the side, blocking his sword with her sword. Appearing in this again and stopping Mutsu again, causing him to back off then looks at the two while standing ready.

"I came back to help you out."

"Well now, I needed that. He is really annoying."

"Well he is a strong male Sekirei."

"Good point…" She turns her head to the side "Oh damnit…"

Both Akitsu and Haihane got back up off the ground, they are injured badly but they still wish to fight. They walk over to Mutsu and try to help as much as they can, he didn't mind and he was ready for another round, having his blade in front of him and so does Shiryuu, they both charge to one another for another clash of swords.

Back to Rayne and Riser the two continues fighting while the others watch, both of them backs off from one another then will charge again, they decided to use their fists and with Riser still regenerated it's difficult to defeat him while Rayne continues sustaining damage from him, he will end up flying back and takes a deep breath before getting ready to charge.

"I notice you are sustaining damage." He said crossing his arms "This must be the time that you are reaching your limit with that armour, you won't last against me."

"Is that so? Well in case you didn't know… I was only giving my friends time to deal with you, they are soon to finish their battles and you are force to surrender to us…"

"Yeah right…"

"You really are one annoying son of a bitch you know that Riser? Although I can never compare you with Astaroth…"

"Astaroth… the guy who murdered your family and destroyed your whole life?"

"Yeah him… I ended up jamming my sword through his throat, now he's long dead and all I wanted was peace. Yet morons like you continue to deal with me, you all never learn, you should be fearing me and not fighting me."

Riser sighs "Oh stop this talking…" He was about to charge however a gust of wind occurs yet again. "This again... That annoying little – " He would see something appearing in the wind, seeing that little bottle coming to his face.

Kazehana made the wind fierce when the bottle got closer to Riser, she used the wind to create a type of saw that will go flying past the bottle causing the side to shatter and sending that bottle of holy water over Riser's face. This burned like hell as it goes melting his face like acid, giving him an immense pain from that, covering his face as it continues burning him.

"Now's my chance!" He leans back then flies forward at speed with what he has left. "Hope this works!"

While Riser is dealing with the pain, Rayne comes charging in and giving him a hard punch to the chest causing him to feel that well. He gasps and coughs out blood while spreading his arms from that punch, feeling his regeneration isn't working anymore thanks to the holy water to his face. When Rayne saw this he ends up flying higher than Riser then gives him a kick to his face, sending him falling from the sky and landing to the roof hard while Rayne floats there for a while until his devil trigger will finally end. His armour shatters to pieces while he floats there, seeing the armour falling while he watches it but with his armour gone he will start to feel the pain from those attacks which will get him to finally fall from the sky then land on the ground near the others.

"Rayne are you alright?" Matsu said running towards him.

"Yeah… I went a little overboard…"

"What was that?"

"My Devil Trigger." He looks up at her "You could say my release mode." He then looks towards Riser seeing him slowly getting back up "You just can't stay down now can you?"

"Damn… Damn… Damnit!" Riser repeats himself when he gets up, being infuriated after what just happened. "Rayne… I will not lose this fight to someone like you!" He gets up when he said that then looks over to him and his friends "Never!"

Rayne sighs "He can't surrender…"

"Then I'll take care of him." Kazehana said "Leave him to me…"

"No Kazehana…" He gets back up "I got this, go help the others. This is my fight and my alone…" He takes a deep breath then moves his hand back to grab the handle of Rebellious on his back. "Awaken one more time…" His body gets consumed in black and red destructive energy, turning back into the Devil Trigger again. "One more time…"

He charges towards Riser blasting wind at the group, he goes charging and uses his fists and not his sword against him. Riser summons a phoenix spear then threw it towards him however Rayne avoids it and that spear goes past the others, smashing through a wall. Riser will spread his phoenix wings and charges towards Rayne trying to punch him but Rayne ducks down to avoid it, he then lays an uppercut punch to his chin sending him flying back then takes another punch to the chest pushing him back away from Rayne while he floats there looking back to him, crossing his arms looking at Riser seeing he's not in shape anymore.

"Look at you Riser… You're a mess; at least have some dignity and surrender. You lost this fight."

"Never…"

While Riser flies back he notices that Rossweisse comes back after defeating Yubelluna, not able to see her but she was lying on the floor on the streets. Rossweisse went to help take care of Akitsu and Haihane, but Tsukiumi already took them down while Shiryuu continues clashing against Mutsu again. He looks to the others seeing Ravel flying back in the sky while Musubi and Homura took care of the others, standing ready to go after her but they are out of her reach.

Ravel moves away and looks over to Riser seeing him hurt so she flies over to Riser however she ends up getting attacked by Kazehana, using her gust of wind to send her flying off course forcing her to land somewhere on the roofs getting her to watch as Mutsu continues fighting against Shiryuu until finally the two backs off from one another, sustaining a few cuts on her body and not Mutsu.

"It seems we are at our limits…" He said looking to her then to the others standing nearby but not attacking. "I guess we will end this." He looks back to Shiryuu

"Yes…" She stands ready raising her katana up while holding it with two hands to it. "I'm ready."

The two will charge to one another ending this with one swing of their swords, both sprints past each other when they swung their swords and both will end up freezing for the moment until finally Shiryuu moves forward and sheathes her katana while Mutsu stays where he was but stands normally, feeling a deep cut through his chest and noticing that half of his katana is removed due to so much fighting his sword was no match against hers.

"I see… My sword couldn't cut through your sword, but yet I did too much on –" He sighs when a gust of his blood spills out of that wound, sending him collapsing to the floor. "I'm sorry… Yubelluna…"

When Mutsu closes his eyes due to being close to death, his crest on his body will end up vanishing away and the same thing goes to Haihane who was still on the ground next to Akitsu, both are defeated and their crests are removed so they won't be coming back up again. With the two Sekirei's dead the only one left is Akitsu who is still lying there, trying to get back up while the others stay together looking at her.

"Why isn't she dying like the others?" Shiryuu asks looking at her "She's sustaining the same damage as Haihane but…" She looks to Haihane then back to her

"It's because she is a different type of Sekirei." Tsukiumi said crossing her arms "She cannot be winged and merge with an Ashikabi, she can only stay with them until she really dies."

She looks up at them then looks down to the ground. "All I wanted was an Ashikabi… Riser is the only one who thought of me that day, I only do as he see fit and serve him well… Do what you want to me now, you have already killed the others there is no need to hesitate on killing me."

"Akitsu correct? I do understand what you are going through." Rossweisse said "You don't have to throw your life for Riser; I really doubt he will throw his life for you."

"It doesn't matter; I may not be his Sekirei but I will be by his side."

"Then we should get rid of her." Tsukiumi said taking a few steps forward, raising her hand and about to summon water.

Rossweisse lends her hand to the side stopping her from coming any further. "No… There's no need for more bloodshed." She looks to Mutsu and Haihane then to the others that Musubi and Homura defeated "This fight is over."

Riser will end up falling from the buildings then lands on top of a car while Rayne flies down then lands down near him, still in his Devil Trigger form he watches as Riser slowly gets up off the car. "How is this possible…." Riser said while slowly getting off the car then falls to the ground, looking up at Rayne while he stands there. "To be defeated by a lowly human… who is just a pawn… This is… Impossible…"

"Give it up Riser." Rayne finally returns back to his regular form "All of your peerages are done; you have no choice but to surrender."

"But… How is this possible?"

"I'm not just a pawn you know… Pretty much after this is done I will probably become a king of my own chess board." He looks up at the top of the building seeing all of his Sekirei's standing up there. "And they are all going to be part of my new team." He looks back to Riser "My new team of devils."

"….."

"So this is the last time I'm saying this…" He walks over close to Riser "Give it up… Now, you damn son of a bitch."

"I… I surr…."

Riser slowly looks up at Rayne then started looking behind him at the sky, seeing the red energy field that he put around this place slowly started losing its power. It started flickering a few times until finally the whole energy field around here started to break in pieces, causing Rayne and the others to look up and notices they are free to get out of this small area.

"What is this…" Rayne said then looks back down to Riser "Is this you're doing?"

"No… It's….."

A sudden gunshot went off nearby, someone fired a gun the sound of a revolver, firing only one round and send someone blood spilling to the ground and they would end up falling to the ground dead. The Sekirei's above are shocked to see what just happened, they didn't see it coming.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	15. Chapter 15

A sudden gunshot went off nearby, someone fired a gun the sound of a revolver, firing only one round and send someone blood spilling to the ground and they would end up falling to the ground dead. The Sekirei's above are shocked to see what just happened, they didn't see it coming.

Rayne stood where he was while Riser on the other hand ends up falling to the ground, having a bullet hole through side of his head and when collapsing to the floor his eyes still stays open and blood started spilling down on the road.

Rayne just stood there looking down at Riser then would hear someone screaming out. "Riser!" This got him to look up noticing Ravel flying down then lands nearby and started running over to him, crouching down when she got close and notices that blood spills out of his head.

"Riser…. Riser…."

Rayne will turn to the side to where that shot came from "Who did that?"

A man stood nearby lowering his revolver then places it away, showing this man looks similar to Rayne but slightly different from appearances. He appears as slightly older than Rayne, he wears a long black and red coat with a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. His hair is black and shows a bit of red strikes on it, his hair is short like Rayne's and is spiked up and his eyes are blue. He doesn't seem to wield a weapon other than the revolver, once he placed it away he will turn back and started walking off.

"Hold it!" Rayne shouts out looking at him, causing him to stop "You come here and kill a guy cold blooded… Then you just leave?"

The man will turn his head to the side but he doesn't say a word, the man will walk off and Rayne will draw out both his guns to fire, just when he was about to fire he started seeing devil wings spreading then started using them as a shield from behind. Rayne will fire rapidly at him but only hitting his wings and not piercing through him., he kept firing until the man creates a symbol and teleports himself out of there, Rayne was about to spread his wings to chase however a sudden change occurred when he noticed a symbol appearing in front of him causing him to stop.

Azazel will make an appearance standing in front of Rayne with his hands in his pocket looking back to him. "Azazel…"

"Rayne…" He looks behind him seeing the Sekirei's and Rossweisse landing to the ground near Riser's body. "So Riser is dead…."

"I know what you're thinking Azazel and I didn't kill him."

"Rayne… You –" He notices some disturbance happening in the sky, the large energy dome surrounding the city started flickering like a light losing its power. "The dome…"

Rayne will look up and so does the others seeing the energy field finally fading as the tournament has finally ended with only one Ashikabi left on the field, giving them a chance to finally leave this place along with the monsters that dwells out here. With the energy field gone the monsters that still hide and roam the streets can now get out, they can now attack the MBI forces on the exits of the city.

"The shield is gone… But that means that…" Rayne looks back to Azazel

"It means that this tournament has ended." He walks past Rayne "Congratulations Rayne, you won the fight. Killing Riser was the only way of really breaking the seal."

"But I didn't kill him Azazel." He said to him seeing him started walking towards the body of Riser "This is not what I wanted… This is not how I wanted this to end…"

"Tell me…" He looks back to him "Would you even care if he lived or died?"

"…." He turns his head away not answering that question of his

"It doesn't matter; it won't be long before they go pointing fingers at someone and that someone is going to be you…"

"But…"

"But Rayne is innocent…." Musubi said looking at Azazel "We saw this man shoot Riser through the head, Rayne would never do such a thing."

"Someone did leave this site but I didn't see him so there is no proof to believe someone else shot him. The problem now is that a challenge took place here between Rayne and Riser in a game that wasn't a Rating Game. A death of a powerful devil, having his Sekirei's and servants defeated. Others may think of this as an act of aggression by a devil who left his king to be a freelancer for a time, he is the only one who wields guns here so they will start pointing fingers at Rayne."

"And since your all close to Rayne…" Rossweisse looks to the Sekirei's then to Azazel

"You cannot help... Unless…" He looks down to Ravel who still crouches there looking down at Riser

"Ravel…"

"Hmmmnnn…" Azazel looks up at the sky then looks back to Rayne "I'm sorry Rayne… I guess this is not how you wanted your victory to be."

"…." He takes a few steps back and notices a lot of symbols appearing on the ground and in the sky, appearing before them are devils and have their eyes upon Rayne.

"I'm sorry Rayne…" Azazel walks over to him "You have to come."

"But I didn't do it!" He looks to Ravel "Ravel… Tell them I didn't kill Riser."

Ravel will slowly get up and turns towards Rayne with the face of anger and hate. "You made him vulnerable to get killed… This is all your fault!"

"Ravel…" Rossweisse looks back to her

"We are not going to let them take Rayne." Musubi said standing ready to attack

"I agree." Tsukiumi said creating her water "I shall defend my husband with my last breath."

Azazel looks back seeing them all preparing to engage the devils causing the ones in the sky and the ones nearby to turn their attention to them, all ready to fight but not ready to engage. Azazel will turn his head back to Rayne while he stands there. "You have a choice here Rayne, fight here and you will end up being guilty, you and your friends will be force to fight us here and all charges will be put on you and your friends. You can spare your Sekirei's and all of this, if you come with me and I promise you I will stand by your side."

"…" He looks down for the moment while his Sekirei's stands ready to fight with all they got, Rayne will picture himself with Akeno when they had their first moment together seeing her having a smile on her face and so does he. He takes a deep breath before he looks up and shouts out. "My Sekirei's!"

All of them will turn towards Rayne. "Stand down… That is an order."

"Rayne…" Matsu said quietly

"It's over…"

"We can't just let them take you Rayne!" Tsukiumi shouts to him "You're our Ashikabi, we live only to protect you."

"If you want to protect me then you just got to have to trust me!"

"…."

"Now stand down… I will be alright, just stay put…" He looks back to Azazel then looks back as a few devils started moving closer to him

"Discard your weapons to me…" Azazel lends his hand out "I will take care of them…"

Rayne will be force to accept surrender even though this is a mistake for him, but if he fights then that is what the Hero Faction wants him to do. Rayne must surrender his handguns to Azazel and will also surrender his two rings, he was about to hand over the blade of Fenrir that he took from Riser however he noticed it was gone, he could have dropped it during the fight or the others must have it. Azazel will keep his rings and getting the devils to finally apprehend him, he will let them do this and must face a problem that talk is the only thing that he can do.

Rayne looks over to his Sekirei's when they started getting closer, they will end up stopping when devils appear in front of them. "I will be ok… Go back to the inn, you all did your best and I thank you all…" He closes his eyes and looks slightly down.

Azazel walks closer to Rayne then back to the others "I will take care of this…"

"You better be…" Musubi said

"Rossweisse!" Rayne shouts to her "If you see Rias and the others…. Tell them I'm sorry, I screwed up and I failed them."

After that Azazel will create a teleporting symbol underneath them, teleporting them out of here and so does all the devils in this place. Riser and his peerages will also be teleported out of there, all sent back to the underworld to return to the Phenex clan while Rossweisse and the Sekirei's stands alone here without their Ashikabi.

In half an hour later Rayne will be escorted into a dark circle room where he will see a few devils in the room, the only one that got his attention was Grayfia since she is the only one who made an appearance long ago, she the one who sent Rayne smashing through a wall due a comment he said to her. She still wears her maid outfit and stands next to someone who sits on a throne, leaning to the side of his head on his fist while his arm is on the throne arm. Someone else stands nearby who wears formal clothes with a black suit and an orange tie, having short blonde hair and green eyes.

Azazel will walk over to Grayfia and her husband Sirzechs that sits on his throne looking at Rayne, Azazel looks back to Rayne while Rayne stares at Sirzechs for a while then looks at Grayfia then back to Sirzechs. "Your Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother."

"So you have heard of me.." He would lean back

"Kind of… I know you married her." He looks to Grayfia "The queen of Annihilation…" He looks back to Sirzechs "And brother to Astaroth…"

"Astaroth… Rayne I do like to congratulate you for killing Astaroth and stopping a serious war, but Astaroth should have been brought to face justice."

"Astaroth needed to die… that son of a bitch needed to be executed."

"Astaroth was once my brother, he wanted more and in the end we had to turn against him. He thought he could save Rias by butchering your family and giving you to turn your fate elsewhere, true he went too far on butchering your family but still he –"

"Can we get to the point?" Rayne takes a few steps forward "I don't want to talk about him… He's dead, full stop. I want to get this stupid thing started."

"He's very eager to do this…" The man said taking a few steps forward towards Rayne

"Rayne this is Lord Phenex, leader of the Phenex clan and father to Riser Phenex."

"You're the one who defeated Riser… My son."

Rayne turns his head towards him "I didn't really have a choice here; it was either him or me… But I didn't end his life there, someone else did."

"Did you see the one who killed him?" Sirzechs said

"No… He vanished when you guys arrived…"

"So only your friends can testify on the actions that happened."

"Yes… And I really doubt Ravel will help me." He looks to Lord Phenex "I know Riser's friends will say something else. But I don't know why I am put on trial, the only way out of that dome was if one Ashikabi was left alive."

"And so we are stuck in a situation that one side will be telling the truth while the other will lie." Azazel said then looks to Sirzechs "So how are we going to do this?"

"I will go and see if Ravel is telling the truth or not." Lord Phenex said walking forward close to Rayne "If she is telling the truth and said that you killed him…." He looks to Rayne "Then we will be here for a while."

"Azazel will accompany you Lord Phenex, we don't want to deal with certain problems?"

"You don't trust me Sirzechs?" He looks back to him

"No but you know what I mean, you are about to go ask one of your family relatives about who killed Riser."

"Very well then. Azazel will come." He turns back to Rayne and says nothing to him, he then walks past him and heads out with Azazel walking after him.

"Relax Rayne." Azazel said to him tapping on his shoulder then walks out of the room with Lord Phenex.

Rayne will look back to Sirzechs and Grayfia "So what happens to me now?"

"You will stay put where you are in my house, locking you up won't be required since your useless without your guns and swords…"

"….."

"So I will ask someone to watch over you, she will make sure that you stay put around here."

"She?"

Sirzechs looks behind Rayne seeing the door opening "And there she is now."

Rayne will turn back and was at a shock for a moment as Rias Gremory comes walking right in the room, wearing her academy uniform on, walking over to Rayne then looks towards Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Rias…"

"Rias will keep an eye on you, since this is going to be a while…" He stands up off his throne "I have places to be." He looks back to Grayfia "Come on honey."

"Yes."

Rayne and Rias will be walking out of there while Sirzechs and Grayfia will head off elsewhere, Rayne will say nothing to Rias as she hasn't said anything to him when she entered the room, she didn't even look at him. Rayne would know she is upset about him, he wanted to say something however he remains silent until finally Rias will stop in the hallway, she started opening a door that leads to her room, before she walks in she will turn back to Rayne.

"Uhm… Rias? –" He gets grabbed by her and pulls him in the room.

Rias will close the door then pushes him against the wall next to the door, she gets close to him so she can give him a kiss. Rayne was shock by this and had his eyes widen but he started kissing her back, wrapping one arm around her waist while she keeps kissing him. She will end up stopping and giving him a slap across the face.

"… Ow what the hell!?" He place his hand over his cheek

"You dumb idiot…" She said to him before giving him a hug. She wraps her arms around him. "I let you go for two months… And you end up causing so much trouble…"

"….." Rayne will have his eyes looking down, not hugging her back. "Does this mean you're going to abandon me?"

Rias will move back still having her arms around him "Abandon you? I would never lose my pawn; you will never abandon me."

"Hmn… There was a time I would…"

"It's really good to see you again Rayne…" She smiles at him

"I'm sorry that I caused trouble on you Rias, I didn't want this to happen but there was no other way. I had to fight Riser but I swear I didn't kill him."

"I believe you Rayne, I will always believe in my friends." She hugs him again "As long as you tell the truth and stay calm, everything will be alright."

Rayne will hug her back "I did miss you, you know that right?"

"Yes… I know… But… There's something else I need to know about"

"What is it?" He said while moving his hand through her hair and slowly move his hand down her hair

"What's all this about you having a couple of Sekirei's?"

"….." He stops and remains silent after that and turns his head to the side "Well uhm…."

Rias will move off of him and gives him yet another slap across the face yet again, having a red mark on the side of his face. She will turn around, having her back facing Rayne and has her arms crossed "I can't believe I left you for two months and you end up hooking up with a lot of women…"

"…" Rayne will just say nothing, having his hand covering the side of his face "It wasn't really my fault…"

Rias looks back "Oh sure you didn't have a choice… Why don't you explain to me of how you became an Ashikabi?"

"Well…."

After a while of explaining, Rias was about to give him yet another slap across his face however Rayne ends up grabbing her wrist to stop her, she was going to use her other hand but Rayne stops that too. Rayne looks at her seeing her having a sad look at him.

"You should have just stayed with us…"

"Rias…." He lets go of her, causing her to lean against him, having her face against his chest "I didn't know this was going to happen…"

"Does this mean I have to really let you go?"

"Let me go? I really doubt I can do anything right now after what happen."

"True…" She turns her head to the side "I really don't want you to go…"

"Rias I'm not going anywhere, I am not going to leave you guys be after what you all done for me, I told myself that after the Sekirei tournament is done I will come back to join you again as your pawn."

Rias looks up at him "Really?" She notices him nodding to her, giving herself a smile to Rayne then kisses him again.

Rayne kisses her back and then causes the two to get serious right now as Rayne ends up grabbing her legs and lifting her up, she slightly laughs and started pulling down his coat then started wrapping her arms around his neck. Rayne walks forward while still kissing Rias, trying to walk over to the bed in the room for the two to lie down on it, Rayne lies on top of Rias still making out with her, Rayne will lean his upper body back due to opening up her shirt then lies back down and started kissing her chest a bit causing her to sighs.

After an hour and a half later Grayfia started walking down the hallway trying to find Rayne and Rias, she will stop and notice Rayne leaning against the wall next to Rias' room. "Rayne, Sirzechs and the others are ready." She turns her head to the side seeing Rias walking out of the room, looking at her for a while then to Rayne "Come on." She will turn back then walks back to the throne room again.

Rayne looks back to Rias and started laughing a bit and so does she. "If I am guilty then it's a good thing we did that first…"

"Rayne…" She laughs too then hits his chest before walking after Grayfia.

Rayne stands back into the center of the room having a normal but serious look while Rias stays against the wall listening in on this, Grayfia stands next to Sirzechs yet again while Azazel and Lord Phenex stays together, standing near the others and looking towards Rayne.

"Both Azazel and Lord Phenex have spoken to the peerages of Riser's and after a while of discussing about the death of Riser, Ravel finally told the truth about what actually happened out there. Rossweisse also comment on an item that Riser stole from the hunters a while back, after they got killed he ordered his Sekirei's to retrieve the blade the Fenrir. Riser was prepared to use it on you correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have this blade Rossweisse mentioned?" Azazel asks

"I'm afraid I do not have it; I must have dropped it during my fight with Riser or one of my Sekirei's retrieved it."

"Well it would be best to retrieve it, that blade should return to Asgard and the king. That blade of Fenrir is a tooth from that god slayer, if it gets in the wrong hands then any of us here can be killed with one stab by it."

"Don't worry… If my Sekirei's have it then I will keep an eye on the blade, I still have a few jobs left so I'm sure that blade can be useful to me."

"Rayne you can't use that blade on Kokabiel." Azazel said "Besides if the enemy finds out you have that blade; they will be coming for you with force."

"Oh come on can't I at least keep it for a –"

"Rayne…" Rias said to him causing him to look over to her "Give them the blade of Fenrir, you already got your hands on two powerful rings do you really need a god killing blade?"

"Well –"

"You are still my pawn and as your king I ask you to hand over the blade of Fenrir."

Rayne sighs and looks away "Fine, whatever…." He looks back to Sirzechs "Now back to the whole point."

"Oh right, what Ravel and the others said." Sirzechs looks to Lord Phenex

Lord Phenex sighs while having his eyes looking down then back to Rayne "It is now being told that Riser has been killed by you Rayne, however those who will be talking about this will be told that they are false. A Hero Faction member of the Khaos Brigade killed my son during your fight, for that I am removing all charges on you Rayne and work together with Sirzechs and the others on finding the man responsible for the death of Riser."

"Thank you…" He looks back to Azazel "Can I have my weapons back?"

"Azazel gave the weapons to me." Rias said "You will get them later Rayne."

"It better be all of them."

"Well that's all then." Azazel said "Rayne I'm sure you still got one more job to do in that city, I hope you get it done soon or else Vali will end up doing your job."

"And just remember that deal we talked about a while ago."

"Don't worry, I'll get it done."

"Alright Rayne your free to go, but can you at least try not to go sleeping with my little sister while trial is still going."

"….."

"brother!" Rias shouts to him seeing him laughing a bit while Grayfia sighs, Rias will end up turning back and walking out of there. "Let's go Rayne!"

"Uhm right…" He turns back and walks out of there

"Rayne." Lord Phenex calls out before Rayne could leave the room, Rayne would turn back towards him. "My son fought well did he not?"

"Yeah… Yeah he did fight well, but no offence I still hate him for killing one of my friends. He went too far on that."

"Then you have my condolences."

"Same here…"

"Let's go Rayne." Rias said looking back to him "Everyone is waiting." She turns back "Especially Akeno."

Rayne looks back to her "Akeno…" He started running after Rias.


	16. Chapter 16

The murderer of Riser flees from the city and makes his way towards an unknown location, it's full of dark and only lights are lighting up the sides of the room, it could be they are hiding somewhere in an underground bunker either it's under the city or somewhere else. He will be waiting for him to arrive so he can get a full report from him, that is where Cao Cao will be.

Cao sits on his chair armed with a few people in the room, all of them in this room are all human except for the one who is a stray devil, seeing eight of them wielding sacred gears and got their eyes upon him as they do not trust him well, they were supposed to kill people like him however he is allowed to live for now and obey Cao's orders.

"Did you kill Riser Phenex?"

"He's dead… Just like the hunters." He said to him placing his hands behind his waist

"And what of Rayne?"

"He's still alive."

"You didn't kill him?" Cao leans forward

"He… He wasn't my target."

He lets a deep sigh then gets up "Let me remind you about something." He walks up to him placing his hand on his shoulder "They will find out that he is innocent after what happen, Rayne will re-join Rias and her peerages, Rayne will have his Sekirei's again and they will be ready to go after you and Kokabiel."

"Then what do you have me to do?"

"Do you possess the blade of Fenrir?"

"His Sekirei's still possess it, I can go after it before he brings it back to the underworld."

"Well I guess we have to improvise." He turns back and takes out the exact replica of the blade of Fenrir "Good thing I kept the second blade." He turns to one of the members of the Hero Faction "I want to see how many bullets we can get from this blade."

"I know the right person to get the job done." The man said taking the blade off of Cao

As the man takes the blade off of Cao, the one who killed Riser ends up getting a call from his phone, hearing it vibrating in his pocket. He takes out his phone and looks at it to see who is calling, seeing a name on it then will turn back. "I have to go." He said to Cao before he walks off then would answer his phone.

"Can we really trust this stray devil?" A female said after the man left, standing next to Cao when she said that. "Our job was supposed to kill beings like them."

"I do not trust this man however we don't have a choice; the informant doesn't want him to be harmed by us. He is doing a good job on helping us out, it's an old saying goes 'keep your friends close, your enemies closer'."

Meanwhile back in the citadel of Gremory, Rayne and Rias will end up heading to this dining room where all of Rias' peerages will all be sitting by this dinner table. Just as Rayne and Rias enters the room, all of them will turn their attention towards them.

"Guess who's back." Rias said walking over to them

Akeno will be the first to get up off her seat when she saw Rayne entering the room. "Rayne!"

Rayne turns towards her, having a smile on his face "Hey there Akeno…"

She smiles back at him then spreads her wings, she charges toward him in mid-air, raising her hands towards him and ends up tackling him to the floor with her on top of him. Akeno ends up placing both hands to the side of his face and gives him a passionate kiss in front of Rias and the others, Rayne was shock at first then got jealous when she sees Rayne kissing her back.

"Rayne!... Akeno!"

Xenovia slightly laughs when she walks over "I knew she wouldn't resist…" She looks back to Koneko who was eating a roll. "I guess I won the bet."

"I guess so…"

"Well that escalated quickly." Octavia said placing her hands on hips, standing next to Rossweisse

"So is this the man?" The woman who is new to Rias' peerages steps forward next to Octavia "Is this Rayne?"

"That's right Hakufu, this is Rayne. The big ladies' man of the group."

Akeno finally got off of him and started laughing. "I'm sorry but I just can't help myself."

"Well no one is complaining about that." Rayne sits up

"I am complaining about this." Rias said "What the hell Akeno."

Akeno laughs at Rias "Oh you're doing it again Rias… It won't matter because he chose me in the end, not you."

"He…." She started to blush, thinking about what to say next. "Well he got in bed with me during the recess of the trial."

"Already?" Xenovia said looking to Rayne

"Well she was actually asking for it…"

Akeno sighs "I knew I should have come to see Rayne first." She looks back to him "We could have had so much together…"

"Just like old times…" Rayne mumbles to himself then looks around, noticing someone new "Who's the new girl?"

"This is Hakufu Sonsaku…" Octavia said seeing her taking a few steps forward

"She's our secondary rook." Koneko said looking towards her then to Rayne "She's my teacher."

"Teacher?"

"Hakufu defeated Koneko in a fight and now Koneko wishes to get stronger, she asked her to train her and to also join Rias' team." Kiba said walking up to Rayne

"Well things have changed…" He looks to the side seeing Kiba lending his hand to Rayne, he would grab his hand then started getting up off the ground. "Thanks Kiba."

"Good to see you back and well." Kiba said "And it's a good thing that you're not guilty or else there would be a real problem."

"Yeah thank Azazel and the others for that."

"It's a good thing your spared by Lord Phenex." Rossweisse said "Guilty or no guilty you did made Riser vulnerable for the kill."

"Can we not discuss about Riser and what happened." Rias said "We got Rayne back and that's good enough…"

"Oh that reminds me… Where are my weapons?"

"There over there by the dining table." Rossweisse points towards the table

"Cool." He started walking towards the table seeing his two handguns and his two rings. "I'm back."

"Remember what Sirzechs and the others said to you Rayne." Rias said walking over to him while he puts on his gear "You need to return the blade of Fenrir to them."

Rayne places his handguns away before looking back "Do you think that blade can be safe with them?"

"The blade will return to Asgard." Rossweisse said "It is a weapon that should belong to my kind, not the devils."

"Well you got a point there…" He looks back to his rings and puts them back on, seeing them both glowing for a few seconds then returns to normal. Rayne looks down as he started thinking about what Riser said during the fight, mention about him taking it from the dead hunters.

"Since Rayne is back we can finally return home." Octavia said to Rias

"Yes… Let us return home Rayne." Akeno said walking over to him

"I can't return home."

"What?"

"What do you mean Rayne?" Rias asks "Were ready to go home."

"I need to go somewhere alone." He said looking back to them "There's a place I have to go. I need to know if Riser was telling the truth."

"Are you talking about the hunters?" Rossweisse asks

Rayne would nod to her then looks down to his right hand, closing that up tight "I have to see if it's true…" He looks back to the others "I need to know if my friends are gone."

"Very well then Rayne." Rias walks over to him "This is the last time you will be adventuring alone, once this is done you will return to us, are we cleared?"

"Presto."

"Are you sure you have to do this alone?" Akeno asks

"I'll be fine.." He walks over to Akeno, placing his hand to the side of her face "They were once my friends, I have to see if they are all ok."

"Ok…"

"Besides I don't think they will allow a stranger into the room, they will trust me."

"Fine then." Rias said "I will teleport you back to the city, we will be waiting for you somewhere in the city."

"You're not going to what I think you're going to…"

"Well somebody has to tell them that you're alright." Rias said crossing her arms "Besides… I am curious to know about the Sekirei's that you took."

"…."

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Xenovia said

"I am curious as well on who these Sekirei's are." Kiba said

"Well… Can you at least promise me that you won't cause fight between them, I don't want to come back seeing some of you dead."

"Don't worry Rayne…" Akeno walks over to him having a smile on her face "We will be on our best behaviour."

"You a such a liar…"

"Just go already..." Rias said then looks to Rossweisse. "Rossweisse."

"Right." She looks back to Rayne and begins to create a teleporting symbol underneath Rayne, making it glow in this cyan colour.

Rayne looks down at it then back to the others "I'll be back, try and stay alive for a while." He said before he ends up teleporting back to the city in the middle of the night.

Rayne looks around to where he is then started to spread his wings and went flying in the sky to see his location, looking around while so high in the sky he finally figured out where he is and knows where he should fly to. He turns his head on his right and started flying so fast across the city, hearing some gunfire that is echoing across the city and knows why. The MBI are fighting against the monsters that are still here, still causing trouble however he ignores them for now and went after the bar that Riser said was destroyed, the same one that he went and had a talk with the hunters from before and hope that what Riser said wasn't true.

Rayne lands on the ground on the streets looking up the steps and towards this large building that is a bar, seeing it was completely destroyed and it seems that all the bodies have been removed but Rayne stayed where he was looking at this place, he was shock and felt the same hurt that happened to him when he saw his friend Davis killed by Riser but it was bad.

He kicks down the front door and walks right in seeing the whole place a wreck and destroyed, seeing a pool table sliced in half and all the glass and bottles by the bar table are all smashed, he did notice a few blood stains on the ground seeing they are black so it must have happened long ago maybe after he left the bar or somewhere during that time after he left. Rayne walks up to the bar and started feeling some memories coming back to him, seeing himself sitting by the bar table with his friend Gabriel who made Rayne what he is today, Gabriel didn't want Rayne to get drunk like what he is due to not being old enough to drink and had a little fight between the two. He was upset and was about to walk away from Gabriel but then there was one thing that got his attention and that was seeing a beautiful woman, wearing this black body suit and a grey coat on, she was about to walk out of the bar while Rayne checks her out and when she turns her eyes towards him he started to blush when she gives him a wink before leaving. That woman that he met long ago was Kazehana, an old hunter.

"I remember you… Kazehana…" Rayne said while facing the bar table, knowing that Kazehana stands by the entrance door.

"Well it's about time you remembered, can't believe you forgot a woman like me." She said smiling while walking over to him

Rayne looks back to her "Why didn't you…."

"Save them?" She stops halfway "Because I am no longer a hunter, I was one a disciplinary squad but me and the others have gone our separate ways. I haven't spoken to the hunters after we left them, and I didn't know they would all be killed by someone."

"Was it the Hero Faction?"

"No." She shakes her head "It was someone else, I don't know who it was but I can tell you one thing, it was supernatural."

Rayne looks to the side closing his eyes "My friends…. Hunters… Family… There all dead."

"I am sorry Rayne." She walks closer to him

"Everyone is dying around me…" He crushes his hands tight, Kazehana would notice tears on his closed eyes. "First my family and now…"

"Rayne…."

"My family and my friends are gone, that will mean that all of those very close to me will be next to die… There all going to –" He suddenly gets slapped yet again by someone else, getting slapped by Kazehana hard and turning his head to the side, having his eyes widen for the moment.

"You're an idiot Rayne, the guy I liked all those years and the guy I liked now is still the same, just a soft little boy."

Rayne turns his head back to her "What you say…."

"This is just the beginning Rayne; they will always come after you until you are dead. Once you are dead then there is no one protecting your girls, your close friends, you just have to kill all of them just like what you did to Astaroth."

"How did…"

"I kept an eye on you well Rayne, Gabriel wasn't the only one watching you. I waited for you to get strong and better than a hunter, now look at you now, a strong warrior chosen to fight for all of us against these people."

"Kazehana… You really think that…." He ends up getting a kiss on his cheek where he got slapped by her "…"

She moved back noticing him blushing a bit "I came to be with you, only you can be my Ashikabi."

"You would really want to join me after what has happened here, knowing that you will be targeted like the others?"

"I have made up my mind for a long time Rayne." She moves both hands on both sides of his face "I am here for you Rayne and nothing more, will you accept me as your Sekirei?"

"Kazehana…" He slightly laughs at her "In the end I'll always get the help from others, especially from the women."

"Well that's what we do for you Rayne, we do this for you and we stay alive to be with you. So what shall it be?"

Rayne remains silent thinking about it for a moment but he finally wrapped one arm around her and pushed her close to him finally giving her what she wanted, giving her a kiss and causing her wings to spread showing these large pink wings spreading from behind while she keeps kissing him, having her arms wrapped around him while she keeps kissing him.

Once her wings slowly fade away and Rayne backing his head away from her stopping this kiss. "You women… It's you guys fault that I am a harem king."

"I know and they know, but you're the one who wants us more…" She started pushing him back making him lean against the bar table "You're the one who wants us." She said seductively to him while leaning closer to him to lick the side of his cheek.

"Wait… You're not really suggesting we shou –" Kazehana stops him with a kiss, placing her hand at the back of his head to stop him from stopping this but in the end he couldn't resist her.

She keeps kissing him but she backed off from him too and grabs his hand. "You're coming with me, hunter." She walks around the bar table and was heading upstairs with him behind her.

Rayne simply allowed this due to having a softness for women, he maybe a strong hunter who enjoys the thrill on killing but he always has a soft spot and it's always the women that ends up wanting him. Kazehana wanted to be like the other Sekirei's who joined Rayne, they wanted to get serious with him and Kazehana wanted him the same way Akeno wanted him, pushing him into this office and closing the door behind her, she got back close to him and kept kissing him while moving him back against the office desk in the room, grabbing his hand guns and tossing them across the floor then started pulling off his coat and letting it lie on the table. Rayne would start to get a little rough with her by grabbing her and switching places, getting her to lean against the table but she was facing the table while Rayne was behind her, grabbing the back of her head and making her lean her upper body against it while he started moving his hand down her back trying to grab the zipper behind her.

"I didn't think you would be this naughty…" Kazehana said silently to him while he started zipping down her clothes "I love it."

"You all do." He moves his hand off her head when he unzipped her, leaning her back close to him so he can pull down her attire, showing her white bra on with a crest on her right.

Once he pulled down her clothes he turns her around making her facing him then started kissing her again while making her lean back, lying on the table with him on top of her. He kept kissing her until he started moving down and started kissing her chest a bit, hearing her sighs a bit and when he slowly went lower than that he pulls down the rest of her attire while she started undoing her bra to show her breasts to Rayne. Kazehana sits back up again and helps him take off his shirt before lying back with him on top of her again, moving his hand to the side of her face while they lock their tongues together and started using his other hand on grabbing her breast causing her to give him a little bite on his tongue and making him back off.

"Please tell me you're not a biter…."

"Okay… I won't tell you."

"Great, another one." He said in his mind then moved his head back down when she moved her hand at the back of his head.

Later on that night Kazehana took control for a time when she pushed his naked body on the chair in front of the desk, sending him sitting on it while she started moving her hands on his chest then started moving down while he just sits there. She went down on her knees when she moved her hand down between his legs, teasing him for a while then finally she started getting serious when she used her mouth and tongue between his legs making him sighs relieved, moving her head up and down and kept on going for a long while now. Rayne just raises his head up high looking at the ceiling while she keeps going, he then moves his hand down holding her head while she started going faster on him until finally Rayne couldn't take it anymore. When he finally released through her mouth she kept going a little more until she finally stopped, moving her head back away from him and started to swallow what she had in her mouth then started coughing a bit as it was a bit too much.

Kazehana raises her head up to Rayne when he looks down at her, still got her hand on him down there and sees her smiling at him. Rayne slightly laughs when she stands up and licks her lips before turning around, having her back facing Rayne and started moving closer to him for her to sit down on his lap, still holding him between his legs with her hand for her to push it inside of her when she sits down causing her to moan a bit feeling it tight inside of her but she wasn't going to stop.

She moves her hands on both sides of him in order to move her body up and down while he started moving his hands to grab her breasts tight, making her moan more as she leans against him allowing this. She has her head to the side and closes her eyes while she keeps riding him and while Rayne keeps playing with her breasts, twitching her nipples for the whole time until for a time later Rayne will end up releasing inside of her and also triggers her breasts too as they too couldn't take it anymore of his warm hands.

Kazehana's breasts burst out while Rayne releases inside of her, every time she wants more her breasts keeps squirting out. She keeps moaning as it was too much for her but she keeps going and so does Rayne, just as it was over she opens her eyes and sticks her tongue out, leaning her head on Rayne's shoulder and looking up at the ceiling but she looks at Rayne when he looks down at her and gives her a kiss.

After few hours have passed ever since those two had their moments together and will probably be their last because it won't be long before they realise those two had a moment together, the two will stay in there putting their clothes back on and Rayne taking his guns and placing them on his waist before putting on his coat.

When Rayne turns towards Kazehana she walks up and gives him a kiss, causing her wings to spread yet again and making her blush, when she moves back she smiles at Rayne and does the same back to her. "That was… Exciting.."

"Now I understand why those women want you so much." She said placing her hand to the side of his face "They call you a harem king but you're not really that aren't you Rayne?"

"Not really… I'm not some deviant who wants to sleep with you and the others all the time, I'm a warrior but I ended up falling for women." He ends up spreading his arms a bit then lowers them down "I can't really say no to you lot, I feel like an idiot if I do."

Kazehana started laughing while sitting back on the table looking towards him while crossing her arms "So what are you going to do now with all these women around?"

"Well I plan to get this mansion after this is over, I think it's really the right time to get you Sekirei's there after all I am now the victor and I just want to get the hell away from this city."

"So it's like a big mansion for all the women." She jumps off the table "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah…" He looks away "But I wonder how Rias and the others will think about it."


	17. Chapter 17

In Izumo's Inn, good things are not going well while Rayne is out there with Kazehana. It's been twenty minutes now ever since Rias and her peerages arrived at the inn and they have already started going at each other, all arguing about Rayne while those who don't really care much are elsewhere but are spectating this whole argument. Tsukiumi with Matsu and Musubi was talking to Rias, Akeno and Rossweisse that just arrived, wearing her uniform and not her combat armour.

"Once Rayne returns he's going to return to me." Rias said crossing her arms looking at Tsukiumi "That man is my slave and he will do as I ask him to do."

"He isn't your slave Rias." Akeno intervenes when she walks over to her "Rayne loves me more than you do, therefore he cares about me more."

"Rayne does not belong to any of you." Tsukiumi said "Rayne is my husband so therefore he belongs to me."

"Are you even married to him?"

"She isn't married to Rayne." Musubi interrupts "She just wants him for herself."

"How dare thee turn against me!" Tsukiumi turns to Musubi "You are not part of this conversation."

"Yes I do; I am his Sekirei. Rayne made me his first Sekirei so I serve him first before you do."

"Well I met Rayne before any of you did." Rias said "So there."

"Although Technically the only thing you all have in common is that you all slept with Rayne." Matsu said "And the only thing that was more close to Rayne was this girl Raynare."

"How do you know that?" Akeno asks

"Rayne told me one day, he said that he once had a girlfriend named Raynare who was with him for a few months."

"Well has he told you that he killed Raynare?" Rias walks forward close to Matsu

"What?"

"Rayne did what?" Tsukiumi asks

Rias looks back to her "She was a fallen angel and murdered Rayne, because of her I turned Rayne into a devil and in the end she only wanted to make him suffer so he ended her life."

Musubi "..."

"I don't believe this." Matsu said "Rayne never said anything about that."

"He doesn't really like to talk about it…" Akeno leans back against the wall "Rayne just wants to forget about it, move on."

"So will he kill us if we break his heart?" Matsu asks

"I really doubt it." Akeno said "He still has a kind heart unless one of you thinks of betraying him the same way Raynare did to him."

"Well It doesn't matter what happened. Rayne is my husband and all of you can –"

"But you haven't even slept with him yet." Matsu said

"…" Tsukiumi was about to say something however Matsu got her there and she started blushing, turning away and crossing her arms "Whatever…."

Homura will end up coming back inside the inn after he got back from some place, noticing Kiba and Koneko sitting together while Hakufu stood nearby. "I'm back… Are they still going?"

"I'm afraid so." Kiba said looking towards him "For twenty minutes now…" He turns his head back hearing them still arguing "All for Rayne huh…"

"Just how many women did he slept with?"

"I think it's a lot." Octavia said walking over to Homura, crossing her arms "I think he lost his virginity to Kuroka, he slept with Raynare who he thought was his girlfriend, he ended up sleeping with Akeno then Rias and I don't know who he slept after that."

"Well he kind of slept with one Sekirei after another." Homura said "I think he slept with Musubi and Matsu, don't think he slept with Tsukiumi yet."

"Are you his Sekirei?" Kiba asks

"No I'm not." He shakes his head "Just someone who lives here." He looks back seeing Rossweisse coming out of there "How's it going?"

"Well they finally calmed down, they will go back arguing soon."

"Of course…"

"Say have you seen Uzume around?"

"The girl with the brown hair in a ponytail?" Octavia asks

"Yeah."

"I think she went outside after she came back from the hospital; she didn't look well she was upset about something."

"I'll go talk to her." Homura walks them "Before they all go fighting each other again."

Uzume was in her room sitting there against the wardrobe behind her, she sits there having her arms around her legs when they are against her chest, looking down at her knees in front of her having her eyes half opened as she had this sad look. She started hearing her door knocking and got her looking towards it, she didn't want to open it but Homura keeps knocking for a while.

"Uzume it's me, can I come in?"

She sighs and gets up off the ground then started walking up to the door to open it up. "What do you want Homura?"

"What happened?"

She turns back leaving the door open for him to walk on through, she keeps walking and sits on her bed and not on the floor while Homura stands there looking down at her seeing her head looking at the ground.

"She's dead isn't she?"

"I went to the hospital after the fight with Riser, I stayed with her for a few hours before she finally passed away."

"I am sorry Uzume, at least she chose to let you live. If you kissed her….."

"I know but I wish there was a way to save her…" She looks up to Homura "Riser and his phoenix powers could have saved her if I did my job."

"So you would really betray all of us for your Ashikabi?"

"I didn't… but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't kill all of you. I just…." She sighs "I don't know what I was doing…" She looks to the side

"Well… You could always join Rayne, I don't think he –"

"I am not going to join Rayne." She looks up at him "Besides he wouldn't allow me to kiss him after what I almost did, I almost got Musubi killed."

"Well your still alive, he didn't kill you."

"I know but still…."

"If you want to make amends on what you did, you should wait until Rayne comes back and see what he will say to you."

"I guess so…"

"But if you did join Rayne I'm sure he's just going to think of you as a friend, not like Musubi and the others."

"How come you haven't joined?" She looks up at him

"Yeah I don't think Rayne is going to kiss me, I am a guy you know."

"And Rayne just can't be gay for a few seconds?"

Homura slightly laughs "I guess not… And I really don't want my first kiss to be a guy…"

"If you say so."

"By the way, what did your Ashikabi said to you while you were with her?"

"She…" She stops and looks back seeing Matsu coming in the room "Matsu?"

"You guys better come quick… Rias just challenged Tsukiumi…"

Rias and Tsukiumi stood outside in the yard both looking at one another and stood away from each other while everyone else stood by the side of the house looking at this, not wanting to get involved in this but if it gets too far then they will get involved in this fight if it gets too serious.

"This is not going to go well here." Kiba said then looks to Shiryuu "Just what can that Sekirei do?"

"She does watery attacks." Shiryuu said while looking at her "Different type of watery attacks, she is good but…" She turns towards Rias "I can't judge a book by it's cover."

"Rias does destructive power." Koneko said "This water Sekirei won't stand a chance."

"Hey don't underestimate us Sekirei's." Musubi said

"Well you shouldn't underestimate us devils." Hakufu said looking to Musubi "You Sekirei's don't look so tough."

"Say that again!"

"You do know that we defeated Riser and a lot of his sub ordinance, I don't think you guys could defeat them." Shiryuu said

"Well I guess Rias and Tsukiumi shouldn't be the only ones here that should be fighting." Xenovia steps forward

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rossweisse said

"Unless you want Miya coming back seeing the inn destroyed…" Homura comes walking towards them with Uzume and Matsu "She will kill all of us."

"Well not all of us." Rossweisse said looking at both Tsukiumi and Rias preparing themselves, seeing Rias consumed in her destructive energy while Tsukiumi surrounds herself with water.

"Are you ready?" Tsukiumi asks

"This will be done in a minute." Rias said

"You know… Shouldn't Musubi be fighting Rias?" Matsu said "I mean she is clearly Rayne's first Sekirei."

"Well Raynare is Rayne's first love but that isn't going to work out well." Kiba said "Let's just see how this goes and…. Oh no…"

Both Tsukiumi and Rias charges towards one another ready to cause mayhem in this yard and will likely end up causing a part of the house to be destroyed, just as the two gets close to one another a problem will happen as someone comes and interferes between the two by slamming both pans to their heads hard, sending them collapsing onto the floor losing their aura or power. Both the two will be crouching there having both hands on their heads while Miya stood there in this dark look, looking down at them while holding two of the pans while everyone else just watched when this happened.

"I come back with dinner for all of us and I discover that you two are preparing to fight right here in my yard?" Miya said looking at the two

"This… Is none of your business…" Tsukiumi "Quit trying to mess with the affairs o –"

Miya's aura ends up getting bigger when she said that, staring dead at Tsukiumi while Rias looks up seeing that too but wouldn't say a word. "This is my inn and it's my rules, if you do have a problem about it then say so now. If you still wish to fight…" She will turn back causing her aura to fade away "There will be no dinner for the both of you."

"…."

Rossweisse will have a smile on her face pretending all that just never happened. "Welcome back Miya, just what type of food will we be having tonight?"

"We are having chicken stir fry tonight Rossweisse." She said with a smile on her face "I trust you will be helping me on this one." She then looks back noticing Rias and Tsukiumi standing up, locking eyes against each other in an aggressive way.

"Sure."

"And I trust all of you will be on your best behaviour." She looks to Rias' peerages.

"Yes." Half of them would say it at the same time. Rias would also say it when she walks closer to Miya.

Once she walked out of there heading back to the kitchen with Matsu and Rossweisse, Akeno looks back to Rias while Tsukiumi will walk off elsewhere. "Was it really necessary to fight at times like this?"

Rias sighs and looks to the side "She was really asking for it."

"It's cute that you will fight for Rayne." Akeno slightly laughs

Rias looks back while blushing "Be quiet Akeno! I don't see you fighting for Rayne."

Akeno will turn away while smiling "I don't need to fight for Rayne, he already chose me and that's that."

"….."

After an hour later everyone was pretty much in an awkward position while they eat chicken stir fry, there sitting in the dining room and in the lounge room, there not separated because some of Rias' team is with the Sekirei's and some Sekirei's is with the others. They haven't said anything to one another but they did get a liking to the stir fry, thanks to the others who served it and did alright with it.

For a few minutes later Rayne finally came back inside the inn with Kazehana walking behind him. "I'm back!"

"Welcome back Rayne." Miya said looking over to him then to Kazehana "Hello Kazehana."

"Well hey there Miya, it's been a while." She walks over next to Rayne, having her arm wrapped around Rayne. How's things going with you in the inn."

"Take a guess." She looks to Rossweisse having an apron on covering her normal clothes, she then looks to the side seeing Octavia walking through seeing them.

"Rayne?"

"Oh hey Octavia." He turns to her "What's been happening?"

"Not much…" She walks to the kitchen table lending Miya her plate

"Is everyone alive in there?"

"Why don't you go and check for yourself." She points backwards

"So why is a woman a king?" Tsukiumi can be heard from within the dining room "And has a queen with you and yet you two are not even together."

Rias sighs "We are not together! Akeno is my friend and I chose her to be my queen, it's a rule we devil have and I am the leader of my group, which leaves me as the king while Akeno is second in command of my group. Akeno is my queen, the second strongest one in my group."

"So why is Rayne a damn pawn anyway?" Matsu asks "If he is a warrior type then how come he isn't a knight?"

"Because those two slots have already been taken." Xenovia said eating the last bit of chicken she had on her plate. "Me and Kiba are the knights who sworn to protect Rias and everyone else."

"Well we sworn to protect Rayne." Musubi said "We all serve him now until the end."

"Yes but with the tournament over what happens to you Sekirei's now?" Rias asks crossing her arms, sitting between Xenovia and Akeno.

"Hmmmnn you know I am not sure."

"You know come to think of it…" Matsu place her finger on her thinking about it. "We were supposed to get a prize once this tournament is over, and yet we got nothing. Nothing really happened."

"Shouldn't the MBI supposed to award us for the victory we have done?" Shiryuu said leaning against the wall holding a glass cup

"Yes but yet they never showed up, they were supposed to award us and yet nothing has happened. Do you think it's too late, you think the monsters out there have already destroyed the MBI headquarters?"

"That explains a lot." Rayne comes forth to the door looking down at them. "Some stupid ending this tournament was."

"Rayne!" Matsu stands up and so do the others.

"It's about time you finally arrived Rayne." Xenovia said

"Yeah." Kiba walks up to Rayne from the side "What took you so long?"

"Blast from the past, that's what happen." He looks to Kazehana

"And who the hell is she?" Rias said hands on hips looking to Kazehana, standing next to Rayne.

"Names Kazehana, I too am a Sekirei."

"Kazehana!" Tsukiumi intervenes "So you finally got close to Rayne… And alone…"

"Something like that." She looks to Rayne and kisses his cheek "Thanks dear." She moves away from him

"For what?"

'For bringing me into this fun house." She smiles looking at him then to the others

"Oh no… You two didn't…" Tsukiumi said

"No…" He looks at her slightly laughing "We didn't have sex…."

"Oh I don't know about that Rayne… I think my breasts are a bit sore after what you did to me."

"….."

After ten minutes later Rayne ends up sitting by the table eating what is left of the stir fry after he got himself slapped a couple of times by the others, looking away having their arms crossed while the others just laughed this off and so did Kazehana, leaning against the wall looking at them all before looking back to Rayne.

"Well that was fun."

"Oh well it was still worth it." Rayne said drinking his cup

"Of course you would say that!" Tsukiumi said hands on hips

"So can we finally get down to business here?" He looks back to the others "It's time that we finally take care of the MBI once and for all."

"I thought we weren't going to take care of them?" Matsu said

"We should have gotten word from them but they are silent, there is no sign of them so either the monsters killed them off or something happen. We have to take care of this now."

"So what's your plan…" Shiryuu walks up to him "King."

"King?"

"That's right… Since we all serve you that means you are most likely should be called a king." Musubi said

"Uhm… Seriously?"

"It does make a ring to it… King Rayne." Kazehana said

"And if you are the king then I shall take thou place as queen." Tsukiumi said taking a step forward

"Oh come on…"

"What you have someone else to be crown queen?"

"If I said that person's name then the rest of you will try to kill her."

"Look I don't care who is his queen." Akeno walks over to Rayne, placing her hand over his hand and moving it up in front of him. "All I care about is serving Rayne and protect him and all those who serves him."

Rayne smiles at her "Yeah." He nods "So are we all going to argue about this for the next few hours?" He started walking forward looking at them all "Or are we finally going to kick ass against the MBI and crush some god damn monsters?"

"YEAH!"

"Well then… I guess you are no longer the pawn anymore Rayne." Rias said smiling at him "What shall we do… King."

"Well before we get right into all of this I have to ask something…"

"What is it?' Rossweisse asks

Rayne points towards Akitsu who was sitting on the ground next to Koneko "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Well…" Rossweisse and the others looks over to her, seeing her sitting there wearing a bluish kimono, sitting there crossing her legs. "She was left behind." She looks back to Rayne.

"Seriously?"

"Well we couldn't just leave her there, and since she isn't really a full blown Sekirei I thought maybe she can stay here with us."

"Well… I guess so..." He looks back to Akitsu "Welcome aboard."

"Are you going to sleep with her next?" Xenovia said to him

"Can you girls like stop asking me to have sex with you all…" He gets up and walks off "Jeez…"

"He so loves it." Kazehana said

Rias "Mhmmnn…"

Akeno "Yep."

Xenovia "Totally."


	18. Chapter 18

The headquarters of the MBI has been overrun by the monsters after the energy shield was put down thanks to Rayne who won the Sekirei tournament, getting the monsters time to attack and try to escape however the MBI manage to block off all the entrances of the city, they manage to contain the monsters so there hasn't been any breach through their lines except for the main headquarters itself, seeing the large building that's in the corner of the city completely destroyed and everyone that was once there are all massacred.

High in the sky of this headquarters, a little drone comes flying through examining the area, seeing these walls surrounding this large skyscraper seeing blood all over the floor, dead soldier on the ground but no sign of the monsters, probably disintegrated or something. The drone will look up at the skyscraper seeing most of the windows at the bottom and top are all smashed through, it looks like this place went to hell a while ago, probably the time when the Sekirei tournament came to an end so pretty much the MBI is half destroyed because the rest of the soldiers who still work for them is still obeying orders, protecting the citizens outside the city and kill every last one of these monsters until it's finally done.

Matsu was operating this drone from far away in this building with Rayne by her side, only Xenovia, Kiba, Octavia and Tsukiumi was around in the area while everyone else was at home, all watching over the area and making sure that they are safe right now.

"So that's the place huh." Rayne said looking at her computer seeing through the sight of the drone. "Well that place didn't last long."

"They must not have defended their headquarters really good." Matsu said "Really thought they would stand a chance but it looks like the monsters attacked it first." She looks up at Rayne while she sits there having her computer on her lap.

"Well then I guess we know what we will be dealing with… There's nothing really there right now." He turns back "Come on Matsu, get back your drone and let's go." He started walking off.

"Alright…" She started getting her drone to return back to her, just when it turned around she ends up jumping and gasp when she sees this flying creature coming at the drone, taking a bite at it and causing the signal to be lost. "….."

Rayne turns back to her "What's wrong?"

"The drone…" She stands up and closes the laptop then looks to Rayne "Damn flyer ate my drone…"

"Oh.."

"What do you mean 'Oh'?" She walks over to him "That was my second drone, my last drone I got left!"

"Hey I had to lost my damn bike twice in battles. Those bikes cost more money than a little drone."

"A little drone…" She starts walking towards him "It's not just a little –"

That same flying creature comes blasting through the window where they are, causing her to panic and run to the side seeing this looking at this flying type of dinosaur. It spreads its wings at her and tries to attack her while she falls to the ground, crawling back but Rayne ends up blasting that flying creature to the ground with two shells of his double barrel.

Matsu looks at it breathing a bit heavily but she lets a deep sighs and calmed down. She will look up seeing Rayne standing there lending his hand to her, when she grabbed it he helps get her up off the ground and got her close to him, causing her to blush while having her hands to his chest and ends up giving him a kiss causing her wings to spread and causing the whole room to glow in her colour of her glowing wings.

Xenovia and Kiba stood on another building looking around the area, Xenovia would notice it now seeing that room where Matsu and Rayne are, seeing it glowing in this bright colour. She would then contact Rayne through his headgear. "Rayne what the hell are you doing down there?"

Rayne would run to the window looking up at the two waving his hand at them. "It's time to pull back, were going back."

"Alright." She looks back to Kiba "Where's Octavia?"

"I think I saw her with Tsukiumi somewhere."

Octavia stands inside a building, being in this wide office room sitting on an office desk looking out at the window in front of her while Tsukiumi stood nearby, frustrated about something and has her arms crossed while leaning against an office desk next to Octavia.

Octavia will get contact by Kiba on the headset she wears. "Were pulling back, do you copy?"

"Yeah I copy." She said placing her fingers to her ear to respond "We'll see you guys back at the inn." She gets off the table when she got the word then looks back to Tsukiumi. "Come on. We're going back."

She looks back to her and nods "Ok."

"You know Tsukiumi…" She will walk past her "Rayne cares about you more than you care about him. Maybe you should go to him and actually tell him how you really feel."

"…." She looks to her while she walks off, she shakes her head then follows her back home.

While everyone was heading out of there and returning back to the inn. Rayne will contact the others before he and Matsu leaves the building, standing in this wide area where there's four elevators opened in that room and the stairway is close by. "We'll see you guys at the inn, over and out." He turns off his headset and takes it off, leaving it wrapped around his neck.

When Rayne lets a deep sigh, Matsu comes sneaking up to him from behind and started whispering seductively to his ear. "We are finally alone now Rayne." She then gives him a lick to his ear, making him squirm when she did that.

Rayne moves away and looks to her "M-Matsu…"

"Oh come on..." She pushes him into one of the elevators and walks right in, pressing one of the buttons and closes the elevator door. "It's you and me here Rayne…" She moves him against the wall of the elevator, moving her arms on his shoulder. "Let's have some fun before the others find out… I know you and Kazehana had fun alone, why not us two? Just like when we had fun in that bathroom."

"That was…." He looks away blushing a bit.

She moves closer by pressing her body against his, slowly giving him a kiss to the neck then slowly goes up to his cheek while he just stands there against the wall, looking away but he finally gave in and looks to her when she tried to kiss him. He moves his hands on both sides of her face and kisses her back. She ends up stopping by moving away from him, looking at him for the moment then started taking off her dress, showing her light orange bra and underwear, having her arm underneath her breasts and started to blush a bit in front of him as she got a little embarrassed when she did that in front of him, Rayne would just look at her body not saying a word then ends up taking off his shirt as his coat was at home, walking up to her and moves her against the side of the wall and started kissing her while having his hands on her waists and her arms wrapped around his neck.

As the two continues making out, Matsu would move her hands down his chest then down to his pants, grabbing his belt and tries undoing his belt and help undo his pants while he keeps kissing her. Once she was done undoing his pants he started moving his hands down grabbing her ass, lifting her legs up to his waist, pulling her underwear to the side for him to make her gasp when she felt something being pushed inside of her. She started moaning when Rayne kept going, pushing inside of her between her legs and kept trying to kiss her however she knew she will start biting so he ended up not getting his lips eaten off, he would just hold her legs while he keeps going with her, hearing her moaning more and as he keeps going he would eventually couldn't take it anymore.

Matsu would end up moaning more for a bit and so does Rayne when Matsu felt him releasing inside of her, feeling it through her insides. She would sighs relieved when she looks back to Rayne, smiling a bit and giving him a kiss and he would kiss her back. After that Rayne will move back away from her, zipping his pants up and putting his belt back on while she just leans against the wall breathing a bit heavily at him.

"Were… Not going for seconds?" Matsu asks while slightly laughing at him.

"No…" He picks up her dress off the floor and lends it to her "We can't stay here all day; they will figure it out…"

"Fine then…" She fixes her underwear then grabs her dress and started putting it on while Rayne gets his shirt then his double barrel.

Rayne would open the elevator once they fixed themselves up and started walking out of there, together they will use their wings to take flight and fly back to the inn, quickly going as fast as they can just to get ahead of time. Everyone else will be waiting for them and finally Rayne and Matsu finally arrives at the inn, walking in like nothing happens between the two and try to play cool or else another fight will happen again with Rayne.

Rayne and others like Octavia, Rias, Xenovia, Matsu and Akitsu sits around this round table in the dining room, discussing this plan on an attack on the MBI headquarters. Matsu was able to get the blueprints of the place and places it on the table for them all to see, examining the situation and try to figure out a plan of attack.

"I still don't get why we have to do this…" Octavia said crossing her arms "The MBI is destroyed, what more do you want?"

"I don't think it's over right now, not by a long shot." Rayne said looking at the blueprints "That headquarters must have the information we really need, and maybe find out if the Hero Faction is behind all of this, helping the MBI contain us and the monsters."

"You are right about one thing…. They were supposed to contain this."

"So what happen?"

"That's why I have to go in there, take some of you with me inside the headquarters and see what we can find." Rayne gets up "We will leave tomorrow; I will discuss the plans tomorrow."

"Well now… I guess it's time for deserts?" Rossweisse said to them

While they discuss and prepare for deserts, some will end up declining on that and wanted to relax for a bit. Rayne would also want to relax but not alone as he went to find Akeno, seeing her walking down the hallway, going past him however Rayne ended up bumping into her on purpose, he apologised for that clumsy thing then kept on walking while Akeno smiles. She went off somewhere alone and that is when she took out this piece of paper Rayne gave to her, the only way to make sure this stays between the two, the only way for the two to finally have their time together however Tsukiumi did ended up seeing that secret between the two, she kept her distance for now and kept an eye on Akeno.

Later that night, Rias and the others thought of resting back at their mansion back home since there's no room for them all to stay here. Rias teleported all of them back home, where they can rest and return tomorrow but later that night, Akeno ended up leaving the mansion in the middle of the night, returning to that city and to see Rayne while he does the same thing. He left his room in the middle of the night, making sure no one saw him get up so that he can go outside and reunites with Akeno again however Rayne wasn't the only one awake that night.

The two would go out in the middle of the night, going together through the night sky by flying through the air together, finally having their moment together at long last. Since everything was still closed around here although there wasn't anyone around here anyway, it was finally quiet and calm, the two can finally go out somewhere quiet without anyone noticing them gone and that is where Rayne will take her.

Rayne and Akeno lands on the streets and Rayne takes the lead while holding her hand, walking with her to this large mansion. This two story building that was wide and huge than Rias' place, still on for sale and Rayne plans on getting his hands on this place when this is over, only Akeno knows where this place is and Rayne wanted to give her a little tour around the place however Tsukiumi ended up shadowing the two for a while, being the third person to know about this place.

Rayne walks right in even though this isn't his house yet however this place is still quarantine so no one out here will even know that they are here. Walking right in with Akeno through the front door, seeing this great and stunning view of the place, turning on the lights and seeing this chandelier lighting up this room with the stairway in front of them, having two lounge rooms on both sides of the mansion. Rayne walks with Akeno on the left side of the house, relaxing there together by sitting down on this luxury couch to talk for a moment.

"This house is amazing…." Akeno said sitting there looking at the ceilings then to the walls, seeing some nice paintings "How much is this place worth?" She looks at Rayne seeing him placing his coat on the chair nearby before sitting down next to her.

"I'm guessing maybe one or two million dollars. Don't really have that kind of money but I am spending my money on some stuff, but all this… I am finally going to have my place to finally relax."

"I know but still… Isn't this a bit too much?"

"Maybe…" He leans back on the couch, placing his arms on the top of it "Since I'm a devil and all that, might as well live with style."

"Are you… going to ask all the Sekirei's to live here with you?"

Rayne looks at her having a sad look at him then looks away from him. "Akeno…"

"I'm ok that you are spending some time with them all, I am about that but… We won't be able to have time for ourselves if that happens…"

Rayne would look away when she said that "I am… Sorry Akeno, this here is really my fault. I came here to deal with my problems and I ended up getting dragged into this tournament, get caught into this whole love thing between all of you. To be honest I didn't really expect this all to happen with me."

"Looks like you're a chick magnet." She turns her eyes to him, smiling a bit.

"Yeah…" He leans back then looks up at the ceiling "I got dragged into this, the moment Rias made me into a devil."

"Do you like it?"

"Hmn?" He turns to her

Akeno ended up moving closer to him, pressing her chest to the side of his body while having her hand on his chest. "Do you like being surrounded by women?"

He slightly laughs when he looks at her "No way I would say no to you Akeno, or the others. I am not a harem king but I'm still going to do what I love to do, and that's kill some monsters out there."

"And we will be right by your side Rayne… well more like…" She started getting up off the couch then ends up sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while he just looks at her. "Right on you."

"….."

"But while were here… want to have some fun?"

"Well I can't say no to you well can I?"

"No you can't." She moved closer to finally kiss him, getting him to kiss her back for a while but she soon ended up stopping and turning her head to the side. "Don't be shy over there… Come on."

"What?" He turns his head to the side seeing Tsukiumi walking in looking over to the two hands on hips "T-Tsukiumi!?"

"I was right that you will do something like this Rayne." She started walking over to the two "Getting into another time with someone else, instead of a Sekirei you go back to being with a devil."

"Well It's... Not like… Ok I got nothing."

"Well I may have something in mind." Akeno said getting off of him, kneeling on the couch next to Rayne having a smile on her face while looking at Tsukiumi.

"Akeno… You're not thinking on what I think you're thinking?"

She nods to him then back to Tsukiumi "I can tell your jealous for not sleeping with him yet, you're still a virgin."

"What!" She was shock to hear her said that, having her face red for a while "How... dare thee say something like that."

"Well I know you want Rayne, how about you join me?"

"….."

"Oh no not again…"

After a while of persuasion from Akeno to Tsukiumi, in the end Tsukiumi gave up and the two ended up sitting on both his legs while kissing him. Akeno removed his shirt and started moving her hand over his chest, moving down kissing his chest while Tsukiumi was finally kissing him, causing her wings to spread for a moment but once they vanished she kept kissing him. Akeno was slightly laughing at the two then started moving off of him, slowly taking off her clothes in front of the two while Tsukiumi sits in front of Rayne on his lap, wrapping her arms around him while still kissing him, he just places his hands over his waist.

"Well you're getting into this…" Akeno said to the two "But let's see if this can get hotter." She will sit on Rayne's lap, sitting behind Tsukiumi.

When she looked back to Akeno she suddenly gives her a kiss right in front of Rayne, her eyes widen for a moment and Akeno wasn't going to let go and neither was her, all Rayne would do is just watch while Akeno moves her hands down, removing her upper part of her clothes, showing her breasts to Rayne but she moved back from Akeno when she did that, felt embarrassed and moved her hands over her breasts.

"Your so embarrassed… Loosen up, you wanted this…" Akeno said to her, moving her hands around her belly.

"You're the one who's… doing this to me…" She looks to Rayne.

"Just relax and let it go." He said to her, moving his hand through her hair then back to the side of her face, leaning forward close to kiss her again while Akeno moved her hand down through her skirt.

She ended up biting Rayne's lip because of that and moved back from him, she moans a bit while Rayne moved his hand to his lip but he kept going with her for a while. Soon both Akeno and Tsukiumi would move off of Rayne, the two started pulling down his pants as they kneel down in front of the couch. The two started going together between his legs, using their tongues between his legs for a while then the two would use their breasts together, pressing them together between his legs and started going, they kept going until Rayne couldn't take it anymore.

He just leans back watching the two doing this, seeing the two blushing while they do this and Tsukiumi was smiling a bit to Akeno while she smiles back at her, knowing she's finally enjoying this for a while but she might like it even more once Rayne couldn't take it anymore. He lets a deep sigh when he released over the two, causing the two to stop when he did then close their eyes, feeling this stuff over their faces and breasts, after that Akeno would just clean herself up while Tsukiumi moved away for the moment. Soon Akeno moved towards Tsukiumi once she cleaned herself up, she helps with Tsukiumi by using her tongue to help clean her face up then moves down cleaning her breasts with her tongue.

Later on that night, they ended up changing positions by having Akeno sitting on the couch with Tsukiumi on her lap, both facing outwards. Akeno moved to the side of Tsukiumi, having her left arm around her groping her breast and her right arm playing with hers, she would start using her mouth on Tsukiumi's left nipple while Rayne was kneeling down in front of them, using his tongue between her legs, getting her to moan loudly while they do this to her. Akeno just smiles while she keeps going until Tsukiumi can't take it anymore between the two, she couldn't do anything about them but she let them do what they want to him cause deep down she was loving all of this.

Afterwards the three didn't want to end it soon as they still wanted to keep going, Rayne didn't really want to go to the bedroom yet because it was right upstairs so he would move the coffee table out of the way while Akeno was still groping Tsukiumi's body. Rayne would end up lying on the ground, having Akeno kneeling down on his face making him using his mouth and tongue between her legs while Tsukiumi would kneel down on his lap, having her hand between his legs then would push it down between her legs, making her moan for a bit feeling it deep inside her and together the two kept on going with Rayne until they both can't take it anymore, in the end they both moan loudly.

In the end the two would both lie down next to Rayne on both sides, having their hands over his chest and pressing their breasts against the side while they sleep together with him while he just smiles while looking at the two sleep. He lets a deep sighs then finally he fell asleep


End file.
